A Fallen Saint
by FadedTwinkle
Summary: Well this is my first fan fiction ever, I love the Saints Row series, I had originally planned on this only being a few chapters but I decided to keep going. Read and Review, it helps me know what you guys like. Let me know what you think. It's about the fem boss and Johnny gat. It's a little of Saints row 4 and then my own idea after. Thanks for reading guys :))
1. Chapter 1

I do not own this. I used Volitions character and my own to make a story. This is my first fan fic every so please be nice if you don't like it im sorry i tried but i will write more to eventually im sure. if you do like it however tell me and i will post more faster.

A Fallen Saint

The Day of the Funeral

Lilly woke up way to damn early and couldn't go back to sleep. After the incident on plane sleep was the one thing she didn't do much of anymore. She laid there looking at the ceiling and go over the whole thing in her mind. What she did and could/should have done differently. Between the flash back and memories tears started to pour down her cheeks and before to long she felt like she couldn't breathe anymore. She got out of the bed and grabbed her coat and went to the balcony to get air and have a smoke. It was still dark but the city lights lite up everything. Even up as high as she was she could hear the cars and sirens still. The streets were packed even at 4 in the morning. She closed her eyes as the wind blew across her face. It was cool on streaks where tears had fallen. She lite up her cigarette and thought back to the many times they had spent together. The memories poured in and right before she broke down she heard a voice from behind her. "You okay boss?" She jumped when pierce stepped out and noticed her. "Yeah I'm fine just taking a moment." She lied and he could tell not only because her bright red nose and red cheeks but the cracking in her voice as well.

"It's gonna be a long rough day, huh?" Pierce replied. "You have no idea."She said softly. They stood there in silence for a bit and just looked out in the city's abyss. Pierce put his arm around her and simply said, " we're all here for you boss and I know none us with ever replace him but we will come back from this and who knows he could be out there somewhere. It's Johnny were talking about, he's indestructible." she grind and just nodded then headed back to her room and started to get ready.

She turned some music out to drowned out the silence. She went to the bathroom and turn the shower on and got undressed. Standing in front of the mirror she gazed on how she changed from the strong feeling-less harden girl she was in the beginning to the broken lost girl she was now without him here. She looked like a train wreak and felt like one as well. When she got in the shower she sat down and pulled her knees in and just sobbed over the loss of her not only best friend and second man in command but her first love. She once again traveled down memory lane and the moment they almost kissed. They were both uber drunk and at the time Aisha and him were having a minor separation. It was back home at the church. Most everyone had passed out except for them. They were still drinking and laughing together about old times and shit they both been through. When they locked eyes with each other their smiles had changed into deep passionate stairs. They started to lean in and almost locked lips when a new recruit came running in drunk and high and yelling a bunch of drunken gibberish and fell over. Johnny stood up nervously and decided to go to bed. They never spoke of the moment but in the back of her mind she remembered and wondered if he did too.

She got out and wrapped her hair in towel and went to her closet and pulled out her one dress she had for funerals. The same one she wore to Aisha's. She looked at it for a second and walked to her room and laid it on her bed. She grabbed her black pumped and a pair of stocking. She walked in the bathroom and put inch thick of make-up on to help hide the tear marks and then fixed her hair. She left it down so no one would be able to tell when she was crying or if she was just looking down. She put on her underwear dress and the rest of her attire. She grabbed her sun glasses even though it was a cloudy day. When she walked out her bedroom door everyone was standing there waiting. She walked down the steps and it very low tone said, "Let's get this over with." She got in the car and the whole ride there was silent. Nobody spoke a word, they may have had their own reason and possibly because she wasn't speaking either but, for her it was because the giant lump in her throat and fighting tears. The day went buy in a blur till Killbane and his crew showed up and tired to blow them up. She had a new reason for wanting him dead now...

II. On the Ship.

Lilly thought about that day over and over and always had a feeling that he was still out there somewhere. She stared out the windows in the bridge and thought about how broken she had been since the day she lost him. She never let go of hope and promised if she ever did see him again she would tell him what she had bottle up for so long. When she found out the possibility of him being on Zinyak's ship come hell or high water nothing would have stopped her from tearing the whole ship apart to find him.

Once she found him standing there in all his glory, all eight inches just hanging there. Her eyes widen and almost teared up from the happiness she felt inside. She ran over to him and couldn't believe it was actually him and he was alive. She smiled and from the friendly hand grab hug she pulled him in and didn't want to let go but the thousands of zin coming was a little incentive. She let go and just looked at him for a second longer and then they took off for the ship. When back on the ship she showed him where they showers were so he could clean up before being over whelmed by all people. While waiting they gathered by the pool table and played a little. He walked in and the room went silent for a second. Then he proceeded to tell the story of what had happened to him. Afterwards Lilly walked to the bridge and looked out at the stars. She was over joyed and needed a moment to herself. She wanted to tell him still but wasn't sure exactly how. "Been a long time." She turn towards him with a big smile. "Yeah, to damn long." He walked over to where she was standing and looked out the window to see what she was staring at. "What the fuck you looking at?" he asked with a puzzled look on his face. " I always looked at the stars when I needed some space and when I would...think...about..you.." She said while turning to look at him. "Me?" "Yeah, I always thought you were out here, somewhere. Just never figured you were actually in the stars." Lilly said nervously. Johnny just stood there with a look as if he was hanging on to her every word. " Johnny look I've always wanted to tell you but was to scared. Even now I'm not a 100% sure I can. But here goes nothing. When I lost you I lost me at the same time and everyday just dragged by and I promise I would tell you how I felt if I was given the chance. I dreamed about you almost every night and wished your were here next to me everyday. You mean more to me than anything in this world and it took me until I lost you to realize that I truly love yo..." she was cut off by him pulling her in to a deep passionate kiss and their arms roamed over each others anatomy. She hugged him tighter and tighter till she thought he would break. They pulled apart to get a breath. "I'm in love with you to." It was all he had to say and she melted away in his arms. They were still holding on to each other and just taking in the presents of each other. They heard the doors opening up and quickly parted and just stood there staring at each other. Keith walked in and went back to work as if they weren't even there.

She walked out of the room with a grin and her hand on her mouth. She was headed for her room when ever she felt some one grab her hand and pull her into a closet room. It was johnny and he pushed her up against a wall, and continued their kiss from earlier. He ran his through her hair and held her face between his rough hands. For a second she thought she was dreaming but opened her eyes to see him standing before her. " I've wanted to do this for so long but, I always assumed you wouldn't want to get involved with a crew member." "For you Johnny I would cross every ocean and travel the entire universe." With that said they continued to make out and before to to long they begin to pull at each others clothing. He pulled at her zipper and once he got it all the way down he place his hands under the shoulders and puller down. Her breast were completely reveled as she went for the zipper on his suit his hands were massing her breast. They continued to make out and explore every inch of each others mouths. They took short breaks for air. " You..sure?" Johnny asked gasping for air. " Fuck yes." They began again and once completely naked he lift her off the ground and held her by her legs against the wall and began to pleasure her. It was over before they knew. He was still holding her in the air when she being to chuckle. " Shut the fuck up its been awhile." " Ha ha it's fine we will get there, it still felt amazing for the whole two minutes it lasted." He just looked at her and smiled, " It was longer than that..."


	2. Chapter 2

(Chapter 2)

The next morning Lilly was nervous thinking it would be awkward around him after everything that was said and everything that happened between the two. She walked out of quarters and tried to act like nothing was wrong. She walked into the kitchen area and grabbed a beer and sat down at the table. She couldn't keep the smile off her face, even though she was worried as hell about interacting with him in same breath she wanted to see him again. _"why am I stressing over this so much?" " It's just Gat we've been through so much." _She questioned herself over and over again in her head. Then she heard foot steps headed her way and watched the door with a very stern look as if Zinyak himself was going to walk in the room. " Damn Boss you look like you about to jump over the table and stab someone." Pierce said with a look of confusion. " Hmm then I guess you should turn around and walk the other way." she replied with a smirk and a small laugh. She finished off her beer, threw it away and head for the door. She had her head down and right as she turned the corner she bummed into Gat. " "Hey! watch...it" She had started to yell. " Damn someone is not so happy this morning." He said with his smart ass tone. She smiled a half ass smiled and kept walking.

"What's with her this morning?" Pierced asked Johnny. " The fuck if I know, she needs to kill some shit I guess." Pierce laughed and nodded his head. Lilly wasn't sure what exactly to say him so she just walked away. " Hey Boss can you go check the engines? Somethings wrong." Kinzie popped out of no where and asked. " I will do anything you ask if you stop popping out and scaring the piss out of me." Lilly headed for the engine room. She was caught off guard when steam blew out of the pipe and almost hit her in the face. She stumbled to her left and before she could regain her balance she was hit with a blunt object across her head. She blacked out and was taken off the ship.

"Hey could you just call the boss we got some crazy reading in the simulation she might want to look at." shouted Kinzie from the computer. Asha walked in and told Kinzie she hadn't seen her since this morning when she was headed to the engine room. The saints team search the entire ship before heading down below. When they never found her they assumed something was up but didn't think to much knowing shes tough and could handle herself. Johnny took off for the engine room and the other followed a few steps behind. He spotted blood on the ground and took off running and searching in every nick and craves for her. They found nothing but then near the same pipe that sprayed her there was word carved into the wall. Come for her and I'll end her before you reach the front door -Z. "Fuck that she wouldn't let some pussy lizard looking alien stop her from saving us and ill be damn if I set here and wait another second" Johnny said angered walking back up to the simulation room. "Gat wait we don't know where he has her or even a plan to get her back" Shaundi shouted. " Who gives a fuck I'm going now with or without y'all. She came for me when I needed her most." He never turned around or stopped he just kept going and went up stairs. "I'm coming Lilly just hang in there."

Lilly woke in a room that looked something like a hospital and had many wires attached to her and felt like she had fell off a 100 ft building. She sat up and looked around and saw the two way mirrors and just laughed a little. When she tried to walk she fell to her side and pulled a few wires out. " Well this is just fucking perfect. Looks like I'm crawling out of this place." she mumbled to herself. " I wouldn't advise that my small friend." Zinyak said over an intercom. " Why don't you come to me yourself? Scared what a half crippled girl will do to you?" She said laying on the ground still looking around as if he would actually face her himself. " Ha you are so entertaining with your impeccable half witted mind." He responded. " Yeah that's what I thought just enjoy the little bit of a life you have left and keep up the smart ass comment, it keeps me laughing." She replied and tried to move towards the door but zin rushed in a grabbed her up by her arms and slammed her into the walk. They beat the hell out of her for a few minutes and then cuffed her to the bed. She struggled to get away and ended up cutting her wrist pretty bad from trying to escape but failed each time she screamed out in pain and anger and eventually lost contentiousness for the blood and being beaten.

Back on the ship Kinzie got to work trying to locate the boss and contact her through the radio. Pierce, Gat, King and Asha all went in to the simulation looking for any trace what so ever. Matt tried to assist her in looking but found nothing not even memories. Kenzie tried to radio her in but for the first few times heard nothing but then when she had given up trying someone came over the line. "If you continue this infantile search i will destroy her very existence. If you do not understand these simple rules then it was probably best what i did for you deceitful planet. Don't forget I did blow up Earth when she disobeyed, nothing will stop from making believers out of all you." Zenyak said with a very monotone. Kinzie didn't reply at all. she just set there looking at the computer in a moment of disbelief of what was actually happening and trying to figure out the saints next move.

When the saints returned to the ship they asked if they had any luck finding her actual body or contacting her. Matt looked over to Kenzie to see if she was going to reply to their question. She in fact hadn't moved at all. Matt decided to tell them what had happened and how Zinyak confronted them through her head piece. " So he has her locked away some where?" Pierce asked. "We believe so but we aren't completely certain of this fact." Matt said. "Well then we know where to start looking" Johnny said as he grabbed guns and started for the door. "He will kill her! You can't save her, I know you feel like its you duty and everyone here feels the same but we can't. He destroyed Earth because she got out...nothing will stop him." Kinze finally had spoke. " I'm not going to let her die because we didn't try or gave up because he said we can't. If he will kill her for me trying then I will go down with her." Johnny said as he turned and walked away, Asha spoke up and walked over to him " i have an idea. This is right up my ally. We will have to go in quiet and find her. Stealth. It's as simple as that" Johnny nodded his head and they went off to save her.

Lilly finally woke up and seen they had come in and bandage her up. _hmmm for someone who wants me dead, he sure is taking good care of me._ she thought to her self and laid there for awhile. Several things ran through her mind at the time. She thought about the saints and wondered if her team was ok. She also thought about the night before and how she was glad she finally knew that it wasn't just her who had feelings. _This is just my luck finally tell him everything have one night and then I avoid him the next day._ She heard Zenyak come over the intercom, "Having fun?" " Shut the fuck up and kill me already if that's your plans I'm tried of laying here." " Ha in due time my tiny friend." She was completely drain of any energy she had. She drift off to sleep in thought of him. When the zen came in to check on her she woke up and plotted that if they took of the cuffs she would attempt to get free. When they loosen one cuff she opened her eyes and quickly grabbed the one next to her and headbutted him hard and grabbed his gun before he could fall down. She turned and shot the one by the computers. the alarm sounded and she tried to get up but her other arm was still cuffed so she decided to pull the bed with her. The doors were shutting and she had only seconds to get under it so she wedge the bed in the way and shoot the cuff off her hand. She ran behind some boxes and waited for the others. She could hear foot steps coming her way. They weren't in a run so she was confused. She sat up against the wall and prepared to kill what ever it was. She steady her breathing and then she saw Gat and Asha. She tried to stand and run to them but fell down. Thankfully Gat caught as she went down. "Hey there Boss" she looked up to him and smiled and felt suddenly felt at ease. " You know i wouldn't leave you behind." He picked her up and the headed back for the ship. They had to fight off serveral zen and they were slowed down by having to carry her and sneaking isn't exactly an option any more. Asha would run a head and kill what she could and the Gat would follow behind.

Once on the ship they took her straight to the hospital part and hooked her up to their machines. Kinzie read her stats and had her stabilized. After things were running smooth and she was going to be ok, everyone left but Gat. He stayed next to her side the whole time. " I told you I would always come for you didn't I?" " You're never gonna be alone again, I won't let anything come near you or ever try to hurt you again. I'm sorry this happened." He talked to her even though she looked to be sleeping. she grabbed his hand and he looked up in surprise and moved closer to her. " This isn't your fault don't apologize, I'm a tough I can handle some small cuts. But thank you, I lov..." She said with a half smile. Due to the pain killers she was on she couldn't even open her eyes or finish her sentence. Johnny just smiled and laid his head on the bed next to her and waited for her to wake up and be herself again.


	3. Chapter 3

**I want to thank everyone who has taken the time to read my story. It means a lot to me and I really appreciate it. If you have any ideas to added to it feel free to let me know and ill work in it. Thanks again guys!**

Chapter 3

A few days past before she woke up due to the medication, as she woke up she looked around and notice Gat still sitting next to her and wondered if he had even left. She rubbed her head and moaned, she couldn't remember to much just bits and blurs. She attempted to sit up but couldn't. Gat was sleeping and still had his hand placed on hers, he felt her moving around and woke up. " Hey how you feeling?" he asked as he set up in the chair and moved closer to her. " Been better ha" She took a deep breath and looked at him with almost a sad look. "Gat we need to talk about the other night.." He leaned in closer to her, " Look I'd don't really know where to start this but here it goes...I don't know where you are thinking this is going to go but I'm torn between wanting you and scared of it at the same time. You have know idea how much you mean to me and how good I feel just by you being around. When I'm with you I'm on top of the world. It's like I can do anything and failure isn't possible just because you're there with me. When I lost you I lost parts of me. The best parts to be exact. Every year you weren't there just dragged by, the more that went by the slower they went and not a day went by that I didn't think about or miss you like crazy. I berried you once I won't do it again...i can't lose you. You're are home to me and it wouldn't matter if I lost everything. None of this matters unless you're with me to live it. We started the saints together and I wont do it on my own again. I've gotten to close to you and now I've fallen in love and I cant stop this. Believe me I tried. When you were gone and everyone choose to believe it was for good and saying it was, its hard to keep holding on but because I loved you I wouldn't believe it. You just completely caught me and it's like since you've been back you brought life back to me. I love you but I can't lose you again no matter where ever this does go. You are my home in this world and the next. I loved you way back when we first met and I love you now." She said with tears trying to form. They just looked at each other for a moment. You could hear a pen drop it was so quiet. Johnny set up straighter and cleared his throat. " If I could go back all those years I wasn't here, I wouldn't have left you, I would have been there through it all. I'm not gonna let you go ever again. You are the only one who gets me anymore. I couldn't say good bye if I had to. All these times we've been down and the end looks no where in site I knew with you everything would be alright. There's nothing you can't do. I'm in this for real if you are. I'll be by your side every step of the way from here on out, but you can't go getting caught again. I know your used to life shitting on you all the time and giving you hell so it's hard for you to except good things, and this can be one. If you ever trusted me before do it now. Let's just see where it goes." She smiled and laid her head back on the pillow still looking over at him.

They both smiled at each other then he stood up and kissed her. Kinzie started to walk in but stopped once she saw what was going on and decided to just come back later. "How's the boss?" Pierce asked as she walked back into the lounge. "Uh i'd say just fine but we should probably still give her, her space." Kinzie said. "Don't ever let me go." Lilly whispered in his ear. " Don't worry I never will." He said to her looking into her deep blue eyes. " Would you like anything to drink?" He asked as he stood up and started to walk out. " Yeah, for once water sounds so damn good." Gat nodded his head and smiled at her before leaving. She laid back on the pillow and couldn't believe everything that was happening. She decided she had laid there long enough and was going to get up one way or another. She grabbed the sides of the hospital bed and pulled her self up as much as she could but every time she would just fall back down.

Kinzie saw Gat headed for the kitchen so she decided to go in there and check up on the boss. "Well I assume you're feeling a lot better now." Kinzie said as she looked at the monitors. " And what would you mean by that?" Lilly replied back while trying to pull her self up again. " Nothing, by the way these buttons here move the bed for you." She said as she leaned over the boss and pushed it for her. " Thank you, now if you could just get me out of this bed." Lilly said as the bed set her up. " I'll see if we have a chair or something to roll you around in." Kinzie walked out the room with that said.

A few moments later Kinzie and Gat walked back in. Gay handed her a glass of water and Kinzie push a rolly chair in. " This will have to do for now but I think you'll be able to walk again in just a little bit. At least crawl around." Kinzie then walked out and went back to her computer and plotted there next move. Gat picked her up out of the bed and sat her down in the chair. He rolled her into the room where everyone was. "You're alive!" Pierce shouted " You better be ready to sing some more." He continued on with. " I'm always ready to sing with you" She said as she laughed. " How you feeling playa?" King ask as he leaned against the desk. " Better then a few days ago." She said as she took a drink of water. "It'll be a few days before you jump back into the simulation but in due time you can go back to killing evreything in site." Kinzie said as she walked back in the room. " However a few of you can fill her shoes and continue to help me destroy them." Everyone turned their focus to Kinzie as she told them the plan and how to keep breaking down the system. Asha Shaundi Gat and Pierce got ready to go into the simulation. Lilly rolled into Gats room and told him to be careful and be sure to come back to her. He knelt down to her and promised he would and kissed her forehead. Then he headed up the steps to go.

She climbed in his bed and laid down with her eyes closed. She could smell his scent on the sheets and imagined he was there. She thought to her self if she went to sleep time would go by fast and when she woke up he would be there, She continued to lay there for a little while longer but instead go up and tried to walk so more so she could actually wait for him up stairs. She sat up and let her legs dangle over the edge. She figured if she could wiggle her toes and get them to moving she might not fall back down as fast. While she tried she thought about all the times with Gat looked forward to the many more she would have with him. After about 30 minutes she got them to moving. She used a stink she found to help her keep balance and tried to stand. She got to the bottom of the steps and then heard alarms going off. She turned her head to the simulation room and her heart started racing. She climbed up the steps on her hands and knees as fast she could. When she got up them everybody was in there and started to panic, Kinzie was trying to bring them out of the simulation. Lilly drug her body in the room by her hands as fast as she could. It was almost like life was going in slow motion. Kinzie had told her this could happen but hadn't seen it yet. Then king picked her up under her arms and lifted her into a seat. She felt like her heart had stopped beating completely. She still couldn't see who it was from everyone crowding the way. Then she saw Gat pull out of the simulation and Pierce followed behind him. Then she saw who it was. Shaundi's brain had fried in the simulation. Lilly jumped out of the chair and moved everyone out the way and started yelling at them to get her out and to save her but it was to late. She was gone. She had bleed out every orifice and had no pulse what so ever. Everyone just looked at her and stayed quiet.

After few seconds Lilly asked what happened with a very angered tone and her head down. Pierce was the only one brave enough to speak up. " It was a trap. We were hacking a few codes when all of a sudden it went dark and we couldn't see any thing. We got shut off from her and tried to get back in the room. I'm mean we tried everything then all of a sudden the lights came on and every bit of 10 zin were standing over her and shot her till nothing was even left hardly." Lilly kept her head down and then out of rage tried to attack Pierce. Johnny grabbed her and pulled her back. She was screaming and crying, she tried to get out of his grip but she couldn't she was to upset. King yelled to Johnny and told him to get her out of the room. He took her down stairs and into her room. He put her on the bed and stood in front of her door she kept trying to push him out of the way and hitting the door. Pierce, King, and Asha pulled Shaundi out of the sim and wrapped her in a blanket then placed her in a box. King said a prayer and laid his scarf down on it. Matt placed his favorite video game, Asha laid her Amercain flag pendent from the white house, Kinzie placed a picture she had of her and Shaundi from when they first met. Pierce laid his cross necklace on the box and then started to sing Amazing grace. " Man would you cut that shit out, its bad enough when we the rookies play your CD at the white house." Pierce knew he was kidding with him. Keith said something and then they heard the doors open up and it was Lilly and Gat. Pierce hid behind king but king pushed him away. Gat helped her down the steps and as she walked by Pierce she said sorry in a very low tone. She limped over to the box and laid her head down it and cried. "Shaundi, I'm so sorry I got you into this and failed to keep you alive, You were a great lutenieit and you deserve a proper burial and after I rip Zinyaks head off ill give you one I promise. Everyday I will think of you and I'll never let your memory fade. You were one of the greats." She stood up and laid her saints flur de lis on the box and walked back over to Johnny and they went back up the steps. After they had walked out the room. Pierce out of the dead quiet " So is something going on between the two of them?" Everyone turned and looked at him. " Son this is not the time to be asking who's dating who." Keith said and then Kinzie nonchalantly said "Yeah there is." she walked out of the room and went back to work. Everyone else stood there for a moment and then walked away.

In Lilly's room her and Gat and laid on the bed Lilly laid on her side cuddled up to him while he played with her hair and rubbed her back neither one spoke a word the just sat there quietly. He broke the silence with "I'm sorry, I know this isn't easy especially with her being one of the ones who helped us bring back from the dead." Lilly just laid there and then they started to talk about all the old times with her and how she had changed from the burn out to a much more sophisticated person. Before to long they were laughing together, Lilly sat up in the bed and told Gat that tomorrow ready or not she was going after Zinyak. He sat up next to her and told her if she goes hes going too. She did a half smile and then leaned over on to him. " I love you Johnny Gat." "I love you too." They turned the lights off cuddled up together and went to sleep. Even though it had been a horrible ending to a day she still sleep amazing simply because he was there to hold her through the night and never let go.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**OK so as a warning the next little part is explicit so prepare. I decided to go a little more in depth with somethings and just wanted to let you know before hand. Other than that thanks again for the reviews and reading it. Also even though I love the way 4 ended I'm giving it my own little twist. This isn't the end either, I have more things headed for them. :))**

Gat woke up and sat up in the bed and looked over to her sleeping so peacefully. He moved the hair out of her face and watched her smile in her sleep and scoot closer to her, out of no where she said " Stop watching me, it's creepy." Gat did a small laugh and laid back down next to her. " Excuse the hell out of me then." gat said with sarcasm. She open her eyes and looked at him for a few minutes taking the full moment in for everything it was. Some might not think it was picture perfect but for them it was. " So I was thinking we might die today and you wouldn't get to know what me and Jr. Johnny are fully capable of." He said said with a dirty look to his face. She pulled her head back with a awkward look and then died laughing and couldn't stop. " HHAHAHAHAH Jr. Johnny?! You named your crouch?!" " Yeah and if you don't stop he wont want you to touch him." He said with a smirk on his face. She finally stopped laughing and sat up over him. " That's why I love you I swear when everything gives me a reason to be down you give me one to still smile."

She laid over top of him and began to kiss his neck and rub his bare chest. He closed his eyes and rolled his head back and and grabbed her around her hips. She kissed from his shoulder up to his cheek and then kissed him. She opened her mouth just enough to be able to bite his lip a little. She started to open her mouth more with each kiss. He moved one of his hands to be able to pull off her panties down and slipped one finger into her and then one more. She stopped kissing him for a second to let out a small moan. She laid her head on the side of his and started to bite at his neck while moaning still. He rolled her over and was on top now. He kissed her down her neck to her stomach and then made his way to in between her legs and went down on her. Her eyed rolled back in her head and she pulled at the sheets and no longer could control how loud she was. She let out several big moans and then pulls herself up and grabs him by him by his head and starts to kiss him. She pulls him down on top of her and he inserts himself into her. He goes harder with every thrust into her, she drags her nails down his back and arches her back up towards him. She pushed him over and got on top, she started with rocking her hips back and forth and started to move her lower body up and down on his shaft. He let out silent moans and then grabbed her hips and moved her fast and would help push her up and down on him. He would thrust his hips into her every time she came down and after a while when she began to get a little tired he rolled over and got behind her and reinserted into her and pounded into her until he came. He laid over her and they tried to catch their breaths. " Damn." was all she could say and then they finally moved and put their clothes back on.

"Told you I could last longer then 2 minutes." He said with a smartass tone when they started down the hallway. " Shut up or they'll all know what we just did." " haha you acted like they are deaf and didn't hear your ass." " Was I really that loud?" she said with a worried look on her face as they turned the corner into the kitchen and everybody in there just looked at them. Pierce was sitting at the table with a giant smirk on his face and just looked at the two of them. "I hear you're feeling better now?" " Shut the fuck up pierce" She shot him a dirty look followed by a smile while her face turned red. She fixed a cup of coffee and walk out the room. Once she had left Pierce looked to make sure was far enough away and died laughing. King, Asha, and Gat joined in, "Damn do you think you two could have been any louder." Pierce said while laughing. King patted Gat on the back and walked over to get another cup of coffee. "Hey what can I say I'm good at everything I do." Gat said with a shrug of his shoulder. "Well at least she will be in a better mood for today." Asha added. Gat smiled and finish fixing his coffee and headed to the simulation room for the details on their mission for the day was. Up stairs they joined Keith, Kinzie, Matt, and the boss. Kinzie started telling them the best plan of attack. Lilly noticed that pierce kept looking over at her with a shit eating smile. After the meeting she walked over to him "Is there a reason you keep looking at me that way." She asked. " Yeah like I really need to tell you. You know exactly why" He laughed and then said " Hey I'm not hatin' boss I give you props, at least you'll die a happy satisfied girl today," he walked over to his booth and jumped in before she could say anything. She climbed into her and Gat walked up to her before they closed the arms, " See you on the other side." she smiled and told him to hurry up. He drank the last little bit and they all went into the simulation.

They all checked their weapons and looked to Lilly. "Alright guys this is it. Lets get that motherfucker for what he did to Oleg, Viola, Shaundi and our home. Matt, and Matt went one way, Pierce and King went to scout out the area. Lilly and Gat waited to hear back from them before moving. Pierce came over the ear piece and told them they were good to go. They wanted to create diversion on the inside so that Gat Lilly and King could pull out of the simulation and go to Zinyak's actual ship and kill him once and for all. Matt and Asha went to cause havoc in what use to be the Decker's territory. Matt would go through systems and put in viruses and codes that would crash the systems. Asha used brute force caused mayhem through put the area. King and Pierce went to Angle's place and used Asha's theory and destroy buildings and vehicles. Kinzie on the ship monitored the Zin and told them when to move and what areas to attack next. Keith made sure they weren't coming to the actual ship and attacking. Gat and Lilly caused trouble on the center island and once enough trouble had been caused and most the Zin had left the ship Lilly and Gat pulled out of the Simulation and went for Zinyak himself.

"How do you want to do this?" Gat asked Lilly as they headed into Zinyak's ship. " We need to seperate for now, we will meet up and take him on together." "Alright but you better check in we me every so often and let me know you're still ok." Gat said in a stern voice. "I will, don't worry." She said with a small smile. She started to walk away when he yelled " You better or else me and Jr. Johnny will fuck your shit up." she looked back and laughed then disappeared into a room. Gat wasn't sure this was the best idea but he went a long with it.

2 hours later...

"Kinzie is she alright I haven't heard back from her yet?" Gat asked over the ear piece. "As far as I can tell, I'll try to reach her." "Boss you out there? Hello?" it was silent for a moment and then Lilly answered. " I'm fine. I've located Zinyak and im moving in now" Kinzie got back to Gat and told him what she said and gave him the reading of her location. " Alright I'm headed her way now." he moved through a few more hallways and killed several zin but then it got quiet. He was walking down a hallway when he heard a loud crash in the room a head, then heard Lilly's voice. He took off running and tried to open the door but couldn't get in because crates and pipes had fallen in the way. He tried to beat the glass by the eindow in but it wouldn't budge. All he could was watch her do it on her own. "Kinzie please tell me you can find me another way in." " I'm looking now just hang in there."

"I'm going to tear you limb from limb you son of bitch." Lilly told Zinyak. " You are so cute when you talk such a big game, you can't possibly stop me by yourself." " Wanna bet?" she shouted back at him. He sat in his thrown drinking from his grail, " Tell me why is it you won't just laid down and surrender? You don't have a home to return to." " Well the way I see it is yours is going to make a real fine place to start and after I'm done turning your family into my bitches, I'll make a new place for my people." Zinyak shot her a dirty look and stood up from his chair and it went into the floor. Lily took off running to him and tackled him to the floor and started punching him in the face. He grabbed her by the throat and threw her away from him. She hot the floor and rolled over and stood up at the same time he did. He charged at her and tried to grab her but she dodged him and jumped on his back and started hitting him in the back of the head. He grabbed her by her hair and slammed her down on the ground. " Like I said you can't stop me." She laid there grabbing her back. Zinyak picked his foot up above her head, "Say your good-byes." he pulled his leg up higher and right before he stomped her head in Gat ran in and tackled him to the ground he started punching him as hard as he could and then Zinyak laid still so he got up and went to check up n Lilly. He knelt down next to her, " You ok?" "Yeah." " What happened to doing this together?" " I can't help it you're slow." " Yeah you're fine, you can still run that mouth.' He helped her up and said "Lets finish this piece of shit." She nodded and looked to where Zinyak was laying but he wasn't there anymore. He had teleported behind them. "What do you say we even the odds." All of a sudden his army appeared on the stage with them. Lilly and Gat tried to fight them off but there was to many. " Boss hang on were on our way!" Pierce yelled. When they all finally showed up Gat and the others held off the Zin so Lilly could go after Zinyak. He was trying to run away when she jumped up and landed on his back and shoved him to the ground, The fight between them seem to go on forever and once she had finally wore him out he she hit him one more good time and knocked him to the ground. She stood over him and kicked his head in a few times and then sat down on his chest and started trying to rip his head off. "Wait what if I told you I could restore your precious home land." He said trying beg for his life. " I watched it blow up, good luck." " I can dont dismiss me so fast.." " Shut the fuck up already and just except your fate" She said with one last good pull. She stumbled when she pulled his whole head off and held it up high. All the Zen looked over and bowed down to her. The saint started yelling and cheering.

Back on the ship Lilly put his head on a pedestal. They all looked at it and turned their heads. "At least hes quiet now." Gat said. They all started laughing. " Hey let's party now!" pierce yelled out. They all went and got drinks and turned music on. They were all having fun and dancing when King turned the music down, " I would just like a few moments for all our brother and sisters who have fallen to help us accomplish what we are." They looked around at each other in a moment of silence. King raised his glass "Now let party for them since they can't be here to." They turned music back on and started dancing again. Lilly watch everyone and how they were having fun but thought back to everything they've been through to get there. Gat came up behind her and hugged her. " What you wanna do now?" He turned to face him. " It's been awhile since I've had a vacation." " You sure you don't wanna kill more shit?" He said with a grin. " Yeah I want warm waters and you in a speedo." she winked at him, "Yeah we'll see about the waters but the speedo hell no." "Well how about right now we go for round too." She said while pulling him away to the room. "Oh hell yeah!" He said and picked her up over his shoulder and took off in a run.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Lilly and Gat laid in each others arms in bed while everyone else was partying. After what they had been through laying down and resting was better than partying. "So why was it you took so long to tell me?" Gat asked. " Well in the beginning you and Aisha were a thing and then after she passed I knew you need to morn after that I just wasn't sure how to." " Uh hey I think I love you is a good place to start." " Yeah that's a great way to say it." She said sarcastically. " So what are we going to do now?" she asked as she looked into his deep dark brown eyes. " I don't know you said something about warm waters." " Do you know any planet that has warm waters that we don't need to wear a spacesuit to breathe?" " Well no but I'll find you one or I'll just fill the bath tub up and you can play in it for awhile." He said jokingly.

The next day when everyone had woke up Lilly went to find Kinzie to see if she had decided what to do. " Well Zenyak seemed pretty sure he could rebuild earth." " Yeah but it won't be the same going back, Oleg and them will still be gone." Lilly added. " I know, I'll look into his systems and see what I can find, who knows he could have meant just a simulation of it." Kinzie dug her head back into her computer and got busy. Lilly stood up and walked away to let her get busy. " Hey Kinzie do you think you can create a simulation for me possibly?" Gat asked. " Well duh, why?" " I promised the boss I'd get her a vacation and right now there really isn't one." " What kind of vacation? Like a killing spree or snow in the mountains?" " Sunny beaches, warm waters, and drinks with the little umbrellas kind of vacation." " Sure I'll work on it."

"There you are gorgeous." Gat said as he walked up the steps to where Lilly was sitting. " What's wrong?" " Huh oh just thinking about a little bit of everything." " You really got to stop all this thinking and just live for the moment." Gat said as he sat down beside her. "I didn't know you still had the scars from getting shot in the knee and being stabbed." " Yeah sometimes I get sharp pains in them, funny thing about them you we're there both times. You know I'm starting to think you're a bad omen." She gave him a soured looked. "Just kidding, if it hadn't been for you I probably wouldn't have made either time." She smiled over to him. " I really wish you could have been in Steelport with us. It was a much better city than Stilwater. I think you would've liked it." " Yeah, I'm actually pretty happy just floating out here with you in space, I'm mean honestly how many people get to say that went to space with the person they're with." " Oh yeah, are we like an official thing or just what ever this is?" She asked turning to look are him. " Whatever you want this to be I'm down for." she leaned her head over on his shoulder. " So do you always come and hang out over the Cargo?" He asked as he looked around the room.

Lilly called everyone into the cargo hold of the ship, "Ok so now we're going back to his ship and letting everyone in those tubes out." " I can only imagine what all their nightmares are." She added. She let down the cargo door and everybody followed in. "Say boss why don't we just take over his ship and live on it instead of the shoebox of a ship we have." Pierce asked as they walked through the halls. " Well I plan on all of the people here living on it till we find a suitable place, But if you'd rather stay on here I'm cool with that. Alright everybody even though the initial threat is gone we still need to be on guard." She shouted out as they moved through out the ship. They walked into the biggest room there and saw nothing but rolls of people trapped. "Alright Kinzie what do I need to do to let them out?" She asked over the earpiece. " Find the control room and there should be and main power lock switch or you can go up to every individual one and hit the open button. Oh and this will take a while so get comfortable." "Fucking great." Lilly whispered to herself. She walked into the main control room and flipped the lid up to the main unlock button and pressed the button. It still had to do every one individually because the floor had to move underneath them so they didn't fall. She had them grab as many towels sheets and spacesuits so that the people didn't have to run around naked. She also had made the zen leave so that the people could live there safely to an extent. "Alright I want two of you on this deck at all times. You never know who is coming out of the tube." She commanded. Lilly stayed in the control room and watched as the first tube pulled forward. She sat down in a chair and laid back. "What's got you tore up?" Gat asked as he sat down next to her. "I just can't shake these feelings of unease." "Don't worry we're prepared for anything." He put his hand on her knee and sat back and watched with her. She moved her hand down to his and held it.

They had already cleared out about a quarter of the people when they switched who would help the people out and explain what had happened and their new living quarters. Lilly went out on the floor and decided to give king and pierce a break, Asha volunteered to go out and help her. "Man I can't believe how many people he took." "Yeah I know at least re-population won't be a problem." Lilly said jokingly. They laughed and Asha looked down at the ground, " So what about you and Gat, you guys going to help out?" Lilly turned to her and had a crazy look on her face. " Are you joking? I love this life but it's not for most and I wouldn't want to deal with a child and try to do everything I do." " You could do it, you have enough people to help out." "Ok well how about the fact I hate kids? That seems like an legit reason not to, to me." Lilly stated. "I'd say so." They started laughing then the tube started to open.

"So Gat you want to explain to me how you an the boss became a thing? We're y'all before and just hid it from everybody?" Pierce asked as he sat down next to him. " What do you want to know? It just kind of happened." " Ok but why her? Not that shes a bad choice but I just never figured she'd be your kind of girl I guess" " Actually she's the perfect match to me, not only because she loves the gang and killing as much as I do but, she's got a great sense of humor and it's crazy how she can take away all my trouble and grief. She's the one I want to be with night and day. I want her forever and always. Through the good and the bad and the ugly. Happy or sad, it don't matter. She has that crazy kind of love fit for a gangster." He said as he stared out the glass at her. " So what you're gonna be the first man now?" "Whoa now we aren't getting married any time soon. Plus I think I'd make better protection, you get to shoot more shit." " Ha yeah you would." They continued their conversation on but he never once took his eyes off of her.

"Hi welcome to outer space your new home. Calm down everything will be alright here's a towel just follow the hallway to the third door on your right and have a seat for now." Lilly said to the woman coming out of the tube. " I feel like I've said this fifty times now." She said as she looked over to Asha and shut the door. The wall spun around to the next person and turned. While the water drained Lilly looked to Asha with a curious look, "So since you want to know about me and Johnny, what about you and Matt?" "W-what? I mean he's a nice guy but he's a fellow agent and that is prohibited in the force." " What force? Your job is done. It isn't there now. Besides you work for me and I say the hell with rules." Lilly said with a smirk. " I know he has a thing for me but I hate to lose my friend, what if I did take it there and then a year or two later I didn't want to be with him anymore." "Then you say fuck it and dump his ass." "True, what if he died and I lost him. I don't want to be some heart broken girl who cries and hates everything after." "You kind of are though, not the crying part but you are rather up tight and if it did, then it did you can't change the inevitable." "Will it be that simple for you if you lost him." Asha said with a nod of her head towards Gat. As she helped the next person out Lilly looked back at him smiling and laughing with the guys. She had a blankish sad look to her face and then looked back to Asha. " I don't know, I lost him once the next time..." She didn't finish her sentence she just looked down at the ground. "The next time what?" "How about we change the subject?" Lilly said with a angered tone. Asha just looked at her and then said "We can always look for pierce a woman in here." "There isn't one freaky enough for him." She replied with a smile.

"Hows the de-tubing going?" Kinzie asked. "Alright bunch of naked confused people" Pierce answer back. "Sounds like your kind of place to me." "Hey watch it Kinzie before I start telling your secrets!" "I take it back!" She said back. "Well fellas I'm gonna help the ladies out now." Gat said as he stood and stretched. He walked out and headed for Lilly. " So what you think King? Will they actually last?" " Either they will or they'll end up killing each other?" "Yeah...I got a hundred on the Boss, she'd totally whoop his ass." " Whoa playa I've known Gat longer I know how he can deals with. Put me down for two hundred he would get the best of her. He wouldn't ever hurt her though just send a good message across." King said.

"Hey Asha you can take a break I've got it from here." Lilly and Asha turned and looked at Gat walking up. " Just try to keep it PG out here you two." " We'll try." He said with a wink. She walked away and told the guys she was going to head back to the ship. " You feeling any better now?" Johnny asked Lilly with a concerned look. " Johnny..." " Yeah what's up" "Nothing...I lost my train of thought." She turned towards the tube as it released another person. _Are we making a mistake by actually trying to make this work? If I lost him now after coming this far, I'd break for sure... _Lilly decide to keep her thoughts to herself. They went through a few rolls of tubes and talked about random things. The next tube dropped down and started to drain the water. "Whoa look at this big mother fucker?" Gat said looking at the tube. "Oh fuck!" Lilly shouted and started to back up. " What? Who is this guy" Gat asked turning his head looking a Lilly confused. Lilly didn't say anything just backed up. The massive man dropped and stood up. He had a very evil look to him and stared straight at Lilly. " I'm going to destroy you like you did me!" "The fuck you are." Johnny said to the man as he walked in between the two. "Ah how nice to finally meet you now move before I do what Philippe should have done a long time ago." " You can try." Gat got ready to fight but the massive man just grabbed him by the neck and tossed him over the side of the floor. Lilly took off towards the main power room to grab a gun. "Who the hell is that." King Shouted. "Oh shit not him again. That's Killbane and huge ass wrestler the boss pissed off a while back." They ran out and tried to help Lilly But Killbane just charged through them and hit them so hard that when they hit the ground it knocked them out. Lilly ran into the room and grabbed a gun, when she turned around he was in her face and punched her. He hit her so hard she dropped the gun. She tried to regain her balance but he picked her up and slammed her into the wall several times then dropped her. " You know I should have left your mask on, because you are one ugly son of a bitch." He kicked her in the stomach a few times till she laid flat on the ground. "Pathetic. You're nothing with out your team of gang bangers behind you." He grabbed her by her hair and dragged her out of the room down the hall to where all the escape pods were. "Say good-bye saint, I'll show what it's like to have everything you worked so hard for taken away." He said as he dropped her to the ground.

Gat had fallen about fifty feet, He laid on the ground trying to catch his breath and grabbing his ribs. He was sure he had broken a few. He stood up and climbed up the latter to the floor where he had been thrown off. He heard banging and tried to climb faster but the pain was to much. When he reached the top he saw Killbane dragging Lilly by the hair and struggled to pull himself up. He rolled his body over on the floor when he had reached the floor. He laid there for a few seconds and then stood up. He limped over to Pierce and King to checked and make sure they were still alive and then continued down the hall where Killbane had went. When he saw him pick Lilly's lifeless body up and start to throw her into the pod, he took off in a run towards him. He didn't even feel any pain from all the adrenaline pumping through him. He tackle Killbane into the pod which made him drop Lilly. When Gat grabbed him, Killbane's hand had hit the activate button and the door shut behind them then the count down started for it to deploy. Lily stood up and beat on the glass between them till it had cracked. She was screaming and crying. " NNNOOOO! Gat don't leave me again please! I need you!" Tears were streaming down her face rapidly as he just laid underneath Killbane's body. The force of them clashing had rendered them both unconscious. Then in a blink of an eye it shot forward and he was gone.

She slid down the glass crying. Pierce and king stumbled around the corner holding their heads. "Oh no." King said as he looked down the hall. They took off running to her. She was bleeding on the back of her head and her hand had been cut from hitting the glass so hard. On the back of her head her blonde hair had turn red from the blood. If it wasn't for her screaming out they would have though she was dead. "Come on girl we have to get you checked out." " Get the fuck away from me!" She yelled at them and swung her arm at them when they tried to touch her. She looked out the glass and tried to see the pod but it was gone. She laid her head back down and sobbed.

"Kinzie we need some assistance." Pierce said remorsefully over the radio. "What's going on." Pierce looked back down at her and bit his lip and then let out a big sigh. " Johnnys' gone...Killbane was here." " What?!" " Look woman I don't have full details but we need some god damn assistance now, ok?" He shouted. " OK. You don't have to yell at me." Asha and Matt showed up to help.

When they finally got her back to the ship and she finally had cried so much tears didn't even fall, she told them what happened. "Don't those things have a tracking devise, or a set destination?" She asked Kinzie "Possibly but someti-" She was cut off by Lilly yelling. "Then get to it I won't lose him again, not like this." She slammed her had down on the table in anger then walked away with that said. "We better find that ship and fast before she loses it." Keith said. " _Before_ she loses it?" Pierce said will a sarcastic tone and look. Kinzie started going through all the systems an trying to locate the right pod. Most of them had deployed the zen to their own home. Matt helped her look for Johnny and if they could pin point his destination. Asha went to find wraps and bandages. Pierce decided to go and try to talk to Lilly. He looked for her in her room but she wasn't there so he headed for Gat's room next and found her wrapped in the sheets and crying still. "Hey Boss, I know you probably want some space but I just want you to know I'm here for you again. It'll be alright, we found him once we'll do it again. So relax." She looked up at him with her eyes swollen from crying so much. "_Relax? _I just lost the best thing that happened to me, and you want me to _relax?_ Kiss my ass Pierce!" she had a very angry look in her eyes. So he just walked away and let her be. When he rejoined the other saints he told them to just leave her be.

A few hours later she got up and walk through the ship like a ghost, she had decided to take a shower. She never felt so alone or empty inside. She turned the water on and got it real hot. She started to strip down, but had to remove her clothes slowly from where she was sore and bruised up. She stepped inside and let the water run down over her head and back. When the water hit the floor it was a deep red. When she got out she pulled her hair up, got dressed and then walked to the back of the ship and grabbed several guns and went for the door to Zenyak's ship. Asha walked up before she walked off the smaller ship. "Where are you going?" " I'm going to find him and bring him back but not before I tear Killbane to pieces" " Why keep fighting? You are not even close to being ready after the beating you took." She said as if telling Lilly she couldn't go. Without turning around or anything she said. "I had to fight like hell and fighting has made me what I am.." she hit the lock button and walked on to the other ship to go find him...

**BAM! My first cliff hanger! I wasn't sure how to put it all together but after some writing I got it. Sorry for the late night update. Thank you guys for the reviews, I love them! Y'all are awesome, I hope you guys like the chapter. :))**


	6. Chapter 6

Gat rolled off Killbane's body and looked around at the tiny pod. He suddenly felt a sharp pain in his side. He crawled to the other side of the pod and sat with his back up against the wall. He watched Killbane's body waiting for him to wake up. Gat looked down at his side where he was sure to have broken ribs, it was black and blue with part of a bone sticking out slightly. He laid his head back on the wall and just waited. A few hours had past when Killbane started coughing and waking up. He lifted his head and looked for Gat. He was still sitting against the wall. " Just go ahead and kill me, but do it quick" Gat whispered out. Killbane looked him up and down. " Why do you protect someone so ungrateful? Killbane asked as he rolled over. " She's not. She would do the same for me." "Is that so? She left you to die and just caved into the belief." Gat just smirked and shook his head. " You have no idea what you're talking about. Why don't you just shut up before you piss me off more." Killbane stood up and walked over to Gat. He looked into his eyes and did a smirk. " Well now I'll do what should have been done a long time ago." He placed his hands on each side of Gat's neck and squeezed. Gat smiled and whispered "good luck." He reached in his pocket and pulled out his compact .45 and placed it to the side if Killbane's head and pulled the trigger.

Lilly walked down the hall trying to compose a plan to find him. She stared at the spot where it had all happened. While standing there Kinzie tried to radio her. "Boss..come in. Boss" Lilly didn't answer she started to pull the ear piece out but then heard. "Hey goregous." Her mouth dropped and she was frozen. "You there?" tears started to fill her eyes. "I'm..here." She was trying to keep her voice from cracking. "I'm sorry but I couldn't let him do this to you." she stayed quiet and just listen to him talk. The giant lump in her throat was beginning to hurt. "I'm ok and I'll find my way back to you I promise." "Why? Why'd you do it?" she whimpered. "Don't cry please, I just went with my instinct I guess." "Johnny...I miss you" "I miss you too ba-" the transmission was cut off. "Shit! The good news is I tracked his location and we can go get him. But we have to move fast." Kinzie said. Lilly just stood there looking at the blood on the glass that had separated her and him not long ago. "I'm coming." she said calmly.

Once back on the ship she asked that Pierce stay behind and go talk to the people they had let out of the tubes. "There probably scared and you're our best people person." "Yeah I got this boss." He headed for the auditorium where they had all been directed to go and wait. "Everybody else you're with me. They closed all doors and took off to find him. Lilly stayed up front in the bridge looking out the windows for anything that looked like it could be him. What seemed like hours of endless searching they finally had found him. Lilly jumped out of the chair and took of running for the back. She grabbed an oxygen tank and mask then step into the airlock room. She hit the decompress button and jumped out. Johnny crawled over the floor held his breath and hit the open button the door slung open. She pulled her mask off and put it on him. She lifted him up and proceeded back to main ship. She noticed on the ground behind him the pile of blood where he had been sitting.

When they reached the airlock room she laid him down on the ground and the door shut behind him. The room began to fill back with oxygen, she ripped his mask off and instantly pressed her lips to his as hard as possible. He was still holding his side when she finally pulled away. She looked down and moved his hand, he suit was soaked in blood. Her face became for of fear and terror as she pull the side off his suit off. When she saw his wound she became sick to her stomach and began to cry. "Oh my god" she whimpered. She looked back up to his face he was becoming very pale. He placed his hand to the side of her face. "Shhh everything will be alright." he still had his hand on her face when the rest of the crew came in and grabbed him up and took him to the hospital room. Lilly was still sitting on her knees watching as they took him away. When they had disappeared around the corner, she jumped up and took off running in there with him. She stood at the door as Asha and Kinzie all tried to stop the bleeding. Asha turned and started and I.V. And pushed morphine through to knock him out. "Fix him! Please don't let him die!" She shouted. "Look I'm a computer genius not a doctor I'm trying." Kinzie shouted back. Lilly stood there watching then wiped tears from her eyes and ran for the auditorium where Pierce was still talking to all the people. She burst in shouting "Is anybody in here a fucking doctor?" One young man stood up and raised his hand. "I'm an intern well I was.." He was nervous and shaking. "That will have to do come with me." She took off running back to the ship.

When they had reached the room he took a look at the shape Johnny was in and said "I haven't actually haven't done any of this just watched." Lilly turned to face the man and grabbed him by the chest of his suit. "Look that's the man I love and if you let him die, I will hurt you like you've never been hurt before. Now stop wasting time and get in there." She shoved him into the room and watched nervously as the man started telling Asha and Kinzie what he needed. Lilly did everything she could to stay calm. Pierce walked to where Lilly was standing and looked in to see what had happened to Gat. "Oh shit...come on you don't need to watch this." Lilly walked with him to the airlock room. " look what I found!" Pierce pulled out a pack of cigarettes. "I found them on the ship and knew it had been a while since you had one, plus I figure this would be the one room safe to smoke in since we can just open the door and let the smoke get sucked out." Lilly looked at him and smiled. She took one and sat down on the wall. Pierce handed her a lighter and sat down next to her. "Look Boss I'm sorry-" "No Pierce I'm sorry I shouldn't have yelled at you the way I did. I don't why I've been acting so weird here lately, I guess I'm just so scared of losing him and it's taking it's toll on me." " I understand and know that it's stressful. See what none of you guys know is a while back a little bit after me and Shaundi joined the saints we started to kind of see each other but whenever we got in to deeper shit and she got kidnapped we called it quits due to this right here. I don't know what I would do in you're shoes." Lilly looked up to him in shock. "What you're kidding." "Nope...sucks she's gone I was thinking about trying again after I saw you and Gat trying to have something." "I'm so sorry Pierce..." "Hey, I'm alright this is the life of a gangster right?.?." She looked away to the floor where his blood was still on the ground. "Yeah...I guess."

"So...I had to smack some woman in there." "No way" she said with laughter in her voice. "Yeah I walked in and she just started screaming and wouldn't stop so I kind of smacked her. It was open palm so you know not that hard. Turns out I had stole her car before and she thought I had taken her to some secret lair to do deep dark things to her." Lilly died laughing and started to smile. "Only you would have to deal with something like this." She said as she took another drag off her cigarette. "No kidding." "Thank you Pierce." "For what Boss?" " Getting me out of that room, I would have ended up getting in the way." " It's no problem but let's not talk about that. Don't think about it and they'll be done before you know it and you two get back to bumping uglies in no time." They started to laugh. It was nice to be laughing and to just enjoy the moment.

The young man walked into the room where they were sitting and wiped his head. Lilly stood up with a concerned look on her face and waited for him to speak. He let out a big sigh and told her that she needed to come with him but she couldn't bring her cigarette in. She dropped her smoke and took off running down the hall. She looked in the room to him all bandaged up and laying on the table as if he was sleeping. "It'll be a bit before he wakes up and he won't need to move to much but he will recover from this and be alright. Eventually his body will replace the blood lost, he just won't need to do any strenuous activities. Which means he needs to be very calm, not moving around to much or becoming aroused..." He said the last part nervously. "Be he is ok?" "Yes, he's just fine now." Lilly turned to the younger man and hugged him tightly. "Thank you so much, anything you ever need you can ask the saints. Hell if you want you can be one now." "Thank you but I'm more of a saver than a killer.." She just laughed and went over to Johnny. She laid her head on his and listen to him breathe. There's nothing that sounds better to her.

She had fallen asleep on the side of the bed when he had woken up. The doctor came in to check on him, Johnny quickly put his mouth to his lips telling him to be quiet. "She worries enough just let her sleep." he whispered. "Well I was just checking to see how you're feeling and if you needed anything." "Well it hurts like a bitch other than that I'm good. Thank you by the way." "Don't worry about but for future reference make sure you warn the next doctors she can be violent." Johnny looked down at her and smiled. "Will do." He placed his hand on the back of her head and laid back on the bed. Lilly woke up and looked up at him, he had his eyes closed so she figured he was sleeping she grabbed his hand to hold it. When he enclosed his fingers around hers she looked up to him. "Hey there." She said quietly. "Hey doll face." "What you did was sweet and all but if you ever pull this shit again, I'll hurt you." She said with a smile. "Don't worry, I will. I'd do anything for you even if it cost me my own life." He said back with big grin. He scooted over on the bed and patted his hand for her to lay down. She climbed up and laid next to him and berried her head into his neck. "You're impossible you know that right?" she whispered in his ear. "Yeah I know but it's only because you're my whole world now." she gripped on to him tighter then fell back asleep holding on to him.

The rest of the team finished clearing out the tubes, only this time they had guns on them the whole time and inspected everyone who came out. Once they had finished Pierce and Kinzie talked to everyone and got them what all they needed for their new homes. They ended up having people with all kinds of skills, some people had been cooks and chiefs and others had worked the medical fields. They pretty much had stabilized life on the two ships. Some of the people wanted to become members of the saints and so the ones who made it through the ignition became fellow members. The crew was finally growing again. A few of the people had been pilots so they were in charge of going and looking for food on the near by planets. The Zen's technology was out standing and with their advanced ships traveling through space was made easier and faster.

Johnny was healing pretty well and now was able to move around some. "This sucks!" He said to Lilly. "What?" "Uh not being able to get laid." She laughed and grabbed him by the hand I have an idea but you pretty much give up you're right to privacy." "Hell I don't care what I have to do." They walked up to the simulation room. "Well since you can't actually touch me here maybe you can in this." She said with a pervert smile. She helped him in and closed the doors. She set the program to Steelport before Zenyak had taken over and they were in the HQ penthouse. When she got in the simulation with him she showed him the room she always slept in. "This is where I always thought about you and when I really missed I would hide away from the world." "Well I'm here now and you don't have to miss me." He walked closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into him. "And I'm not going anywhere." She smiled up at him and then kissed him. He lifted her shirt up over her head and laid her back on the bed. They started making out as she pulled his shirt over his head. He started to undo her belt and pants zipper. She ran her hands through his thick dark hair and drug her nails down his back with a little pressure. He lifted up off her to pull her pants completely off. She raised up and undid his. He pushed them the rest of the way down for her. He laid back down on top of her and they began to make out some more. He rubbed up stomach up to her breast. He pulled at her bra till it completely came off. She rolled him over and moved down his body. He had a look of surprise on his face. "Just lay back and relax." She pulled his boxer off completely and through them to the floor. She began to go down on him. Johnny crossed his arms under his head. "Uhm...Boss...I uh" Kinzie said over the intercom. "Not now Kinzie." they said simultaneously. She looked up to him and smiled with a little giggle. He pulled her up to him and rolled her to her back. They got underneath the sheets just in case they were trying to watch back on the ship. In stead of trying to be rough, they made slow passionate love.

When it was over they just laid in each others arms. "I swear I don't ever want to give you up or lose you." She said to him as she drug her fingers across he chest. Johnny smiled. "I can't promise I'll always be here but I can promise I'm gonna love you like no else will ever love you. Always.I love you more than words and I will till the end of time." She lifted her head up and looked at him. "Good." She laid her head back down and just listen to his heart beat. He hugged her tighter. "This is better than any vacation could ever be." She whispered to him. "Dido" He kissed her forehead and closed his eyes and took in every scent of her. Her hair smelled sweet like vanilla, Her skin was soft as a feather. She was the one place he could always go to find comfort. He never wanted to let her go or the leave the moment they were in.

They finally got up and got dressed. They headed out of the HQ for a gateway to leave, they walked since it was a "perfect" night like always. He had one arm around her shoulders and she had her hand pulled up to hold his hand while her other arm was wrapped snug around his waist. They walked down the streets and for once weren't shot at or bombarded by people whether it be by fans or people disgracing them. They just enjoyed the sounds of the street and beautiful weather.

Once back on ship neither one would stop smiling. "What was you needed Kinzie?" I might have found a way for us to leave these ships." "Awesome how?" "Well we would go into a permanent simulation. They is no way possible to reconstruct earth or we could pick a new planet and live on it but there wouldn't be much technology." "Hmm well actually I'm Kind of content like this for now." "Seriously? You don't miss home at all?" "Parts yes but being able to go any where I want whenever I want is pretty nice. I'll think about it and decided. How's that?" "Ok I'll start the programming now though." Lilly did a check on the others who had survived and seen how the people were holding up. Most were fine, some were still unsure of the whole living in space on ship idea. When she walked by all the couples she hoped for her and Gat to be that way. There was one couple in particular she admired. The couple had been together for 60 years and before that they were great friends. They would still laugh and act like the younger ones did. She would just watch them interact with each other as if they just knew the others thoughts. Watching them made her miss him everytime.

She returned to the ship and went into Gat's room where he was laying bed waiting for her. She climbed in bed next to him and sat there smiling at him. "What's on your mind?" He asked. She shook her head from side to side without losing her smile. "Just hoping to do this every night to come is all." "We will don't worry." he pulled her in closer to him and rested his head on hers.


	7. Chapter 7

Kinzie came bursting in the door in the door to Gat and Lilly's room. "Boss you wont believe this! I found a planet almost exactly like our!" she said . Lilly looked "Huh oh that's great Kinzie but could we possibly talk about this later. Some of us still enjoy sleeping." She said as she rolled over. " A new home huh?" Gat said waking up.

Lilly walked to where Kinzie was typing away on the computer. "So tell me more about this place you found." " Well, it's basically the same as ours, there's even a part that speaks English. Their technology is way beyond what we could have dreamed of too." "So basically we will be starting over from scratch...again." Lilly said in a annoy voice. "I seriously doubt they know the united states existed or the saints even." Lilly let out a big sigh. "Well let's go introduce our selves." She stood up and walked away.

Her and Piece went to the other ship and explain to other people what they were planning on doing and answered any question they had. The ones who had learned to fly the ship headed to the bridge and prepared to follow them. After everything was set Lilly and Pierce headed back to their ship. "So Boss you gonna try and run for President on the new planet?" " Hell no. Congress was a bitch." "So what you and Johnny just gonna get a little house with a white picket fence and raise kids then?" "Do you want to live to see the new planet? Hell no." They just laughed and continued walking.

Lilly and Gat stood in the middle of the bridge watching out the windows as they approached the new planet. "So what do you think it will be like?" Lilly asked him. "Eh same old bullshit probably." She grinned and looked over to him. "True." Once they entered the o zone layer, they all sat down and strapped themselves in. They landed at what looked like an airport. Everyone stood up and looked at the people gathering around looking at the two ships. "Let's go say hi." She said with an evil smile.

When they walked off the ship they were surrounded by what looked like cops with guns. "Just like we never left Earth." Johnny said with a smart ass tone. The gang was escorted to the President of this planet. "Hello. Welcome to Pandora. Now if you would be so kind to turn another and leave." They all looked to each other with strange looks. "Ok, thanks but no thanks, we're the saints and we don't take orders from anybody." Lilly said. " I know exactly who you are and how you guys work. We don't need you coming a causing our planet to get blown up like yours did." "Well that won't be a problem Zinyak's dead." Pierce said. "I don't care, either you all leave or I'll have you all executed." Lilly looked around and then looked back to the man in front of them. "Give us 48 hours to rest us, we have a lot of people with us on the bigger ship-" She was cut off, " Oh I know and they can stay but you all must leave. 48 hours is all you have I don't want to see any of you ever again." When they stood up and walked out to be escorted back to the ship, Lilly whispered to Pierce and Johnny "Did you notice something strange about this place?" "Yeah, they didn't ask for an autograph." Pierce said. "No dipshit, they did like we did and took over their planet. I'm not about to back down from this fight." "Fuck no I've got your back." Gat said. "We did it once we can do it again. I'm in." Pierce said.

Once they had all gathered on the ship they started planning. "I assume use the old method and just take over small parts, get the peoples favor, and BAM oval office we come." Pierce said with a hyper tone. "Ok not that it isn't a wonderful plan your tiny brain has manifested, but don't you think THEY probably went about it that way. Plus they are probably thinking we'll try. First we need to figure away to stay in the town without being notice." Lilly said with a focused look on her face. "Can we take a minute to realize how famous the Saints actually are?" Pierce butted in. "We are universal stars." Kinzie added. "Which in this case isn't really for the best. We need to blend in and stay out of the public eye." Gat said "Right, so first thing we need a new hid out and ditch the ship. We have 48 hours to do both." She said . "I'm on it boss." Kinzie said running back to her laptop. "Alright, we need to learn our new area and see if anyone here actually does like us. Ben most won't really expect us since you were our enemy before we hit stardom. You and Asha go out and search. "How the fuck you expect me to do that without putting a target on our backs." "You're good at building empires remember? Figure it out." She turned and walked away.

She went into the lounge and sat down at the table. "You up for around?" Pierce asked as he walked in. "Sure, don't have anything else to do." She said with a small laugh. He sat down and dealt the cards. After a few hands and terrible singing he asked, "So you and Gat gonna reproduce?" He said with a sarcastic grin. "Pierce are you fucking kidding me? Do even know what it would be like?" She said. "The spawn of satin. That kid would have so many damn problems. Psychotic, egotistical, maniacal...just a few that come to mind." He said laughing. She couldn't help but laugh with him. "You forgot great hair and smart ass mouth." Gat said leaning against the door. "Oh shit my bad." Pierce said turning to look at him. " She's mean enough with the hormones she's got now I would hate to see her with a shit load more." Gat added as he walked into the room. " Still though my kid would turn out better than your fuck up to society." Lilly said looking towards Pierce. "Man that ain't cool." "It's only the truth, mine may in up being all those things but yours would be ignorant beyond belief to start with." "Mono toned." Gat added in. "repugnant" "intolerant" "Don't forget pussy." Her and Gat continued to go back and forth. "Hey Hey Hey I get it my children won't be the next Presidents or Justin Beiber's." "You guys left out annoying as fuck." King said walking into the room. "Damn you too now." They all laughed for a second. "Hey Boss I found some people willing to help us get on our feet." "Thanks King I knew I could count on you, we'll finish making fun of you later Pierce." She turned and walked out of the room looking for Kinzie.

"Hey Kinzie we found some inside help what do you have plan as a safe house and getting rid of this thing?" "Well Boss, I believe we should probably find changes of clothes and change our look to the best we can." "Fuck that. I like my looks I'll just stay hidden for awhile." "Fine whatever. Anyways I can set this to auto pilot and let it fly out and then just drift. As far as a place nothing yet." She said never once pulling her face away from the computer. "Sounds good keep working on it. Later on I'm gonna sneak out and meet these so-called helpers."

Her hair was a giant rats nest and she wanted to well presented when she finally met them. She was sitting down taking her boots off when Johnny walked in. "You nervous about tonight?" he asked. She looked up to him with a half hearted smile, "Just a little." he walked over an sit next her. " Don't be we'll be there to have your back" "Johnny...I really don't want you to go tonight. You should rest up still." "Fuck that shit. I'm going, we don't know these people plus haven't really got any action since I've been back except the simulation." She looked at him and just smiled. He helped pull her suit off and then unzipped his. They walked into a shower, turned the water on and cleaned up.

"Alright Saints we've done this before we can do it again. We have taken over cities, companies, armies and now a Alien life form we're unstoppable and I won't let some degenerate asshole tell me I can't stay. We've been through hell and back more than once and always come out on top. Everything we've ever accomplished I owe to you guys. Each one you holds a special reason with the Saint's and I could never do it without you. Thank you, let's go get our office back." She jumped down from the stairs and they all made their way to the door. Kinzie and Matt stayed behind and made sure they were clear and continued the look for a new safehouse. They went out of the ship one by one staying out of sight of the gaurds. They followed King and Asha to the people who said they would help.

Before knocking on the door Lilly took a deep breath trying to relax. Johnny stood behind her and whispered in her ear. "You've got this, there's nothing you can't do." She smiled and then knocked on the door. A child answered the door. She had a confuse look on her face and turned to King "What the fuck? You sure this is the pace?" "Yeah this is it." He stepped forward an asked for the man by name the kid didn't say anything just walked away and then the man came to the door. "Hello Saint's please come in." They went inside and followed the man to the basement. "So why is it you feel you could help us and why even risk it knowing you can be killed for it?" The man laughed an walked behind them to where the stairs were, "I wouldn't actually call it helping you but helping my President." "what the fuck" she whispered to herself. "We already had one gang come in and destroy this town we don't need another plus you and that nice dark haired chick will do real fine for me and my friends," "King what the fuck have you got us in to?!" She yelled. "Look here you sick fucking psycho I don't know what you're running down here but we aren't gonna be a part of it. They all pulled guns out when the kid from upstairs walked down the steps holding one himself. The gang quickly out them away and two more men walked in and grabbed Lilly and Asha by the arm. "Get your fucking hands off me." She yelled. The guy hit hurt so hard so fell to the ground and he just grabbed her back up. None of them wanted to do anything with the kid standing there and even though they were hard criminals none of them would ever hurt a child. Lilly looked back to Gat as if it would be the last time she would ever see him, "Don't worry, I'll be right behind you I promise." Gat said to her.

They took the two girls to a different room. "Now you three me and a few friends will be dealing with and I wouldn't count on keeping that promise to her."


	8. Chapter 8

The hallway they drug Lilly and Asha down looked about like a tunnel there were several doors to the right all with giant locks and small doors at the bottoms. You could see blood on the floor from the preview people, it was the kind of place if you cut yourself you'd need a lot more then just a tetanus shot. You could hear people crying behind the doors, there was water dripping from the pipes above and the smell was beyond nauseating. The walls were solid concrete and had mold starting to grow in some areas. They tried to fight the guys the whole way down but would just get hit or slammed in the doors and walls. When they finally reached the room where they would be holding the two girls, the men shoved them both into the wall so hard it busted their lips and left blood on the walls.

They laid on the floor for a second. Lilly noticed a room that broke off from where they were it looked to only have a small wooden table in it. While trying to roll over the men walked over to them and beat them profusely. Lilly was trying to fight back but they would only hit harder she finally gave up. Once they dropped her back to the floor she looked over to where Asha was laying she looked dead. Her breathing had become low and she wasn't moving. Lilly tried to crawl over to her but one of the men walked over and kicked her in the face so hard she flipped over on her back away from her.

A third man entered the room with chains and locks. They drug them over to the wall where hooks were at all ready. The chains were rusted and had began to chip. "Who do you want first?" one man said to the other. "The dark haired girl looks to be putting up the least fight." the other said back to him. Lilly's head was bobbing from her trying to lose consciousness she could barely see through the blood and her eyes starting to swell. "I think a few more rounds with the blonde and she will be more calm too. "Fuck...you" she whispered out. Blood fell out of her mouth when she tried to speak. "What did you say bitch?" one of the men said walking over to her. She started laughing, once he got close enough she picked her head up trying to look at him, "I...said..fuck..you." She spit in his face after, he hit her several more times till she just hung by her arms above her head.

Two of the men grabbed Asha an drug her to the room that broke off then shut the door behind them. Lilly could hear her trying to still fight them off and then them hitting her some more. She tried to get up but the man in the room with her would walk over and continue beating on her more every time. When he finally stopped he stood in front of her staring down at her laughing. She looked up at him and joined in on the laughing. "You are one crazy bitch you know that." He said. "Go...fuck..yourself." he stood over her laughing. She quickly moved one of her legs across the floor tripping him. He slammed his head on the ground then she raised her foot and beat his face in with the heel of her shoe to he completely stopped moving or making a sound.

She could her Asha screaming and yelling for help on the other side, Lilly tried to stand but would stumbled a bit she could feel the chips of rust from the shackles cutting her. She tried to search the man on the floor for a key but he didn't have one, all she could do was listen to Asha's cries for help and the every now and then sound of them hitting her. Then she heard gun shots from the down the hall.

"Look man we aren't looking for any trouble."King said trying to talk the man out of him hurting anybody. "Well that's just to bad, none of you will walk out of here alive." he said back to the guys. A few more men walked in the room with bats and many other blunt objects. The kid was still standing on the stairs with a gun aimed right at them. Pierce, King and Gat kept looking over at him. The man in charge whispered something in the child's ear then he went upstairs, Gat took this window of opportunity to attack him but the man turned and hit him in stomach on the side he had broke ribs. Gat fell to the floor in pain but tried to get back up but several of them began to beat on him. When Pierce and King charged in to help the others began to attack them. After a few minutes the man in charge pulled a gun out an put to Gat's head. "Say good bye to your friend boys." King tackled the man to the floor. Several shots were fired one hitting Pierce in the arm. The men attacking the guys stopped and look to their leader.

Gat stood about half way up and grabbed one of the men and pulled him down to the ground. Others were still trying to hit him and pull him off but Gat continued to beat the man. Pierce grabbed the chains one man had dropped trying to help pull Gat off. He wrapped them around one guys throat and chocked him till he passed out. Another man charged at him when he noticed. King and the main guy in charge were still fighting on the floor. King punched him in the face several times hard enough his head would bounce off the floor. Finally the two were struggling to point the gun at one another's face King used all his strength and aimed it to the bottom of the man mouth and squeezed down on his finger and caused him to pull the trigger. He took the gun out of his hands and shot the other men in the back of the head. He helped Gat up and made sure Pierce was ok. "You ok Gat?" "You kidding me I've been stabbed and shot in the knee before and still took on more guys then this." The guys went for the door they had taken the girls through.

Lilly heard the door open but couldn't make out who it was from her vision being blurred. When Johnny ran over to her she tried to fight him off by kicking and pulling away from him. "Boss it's us." Pierce yelled out. She stopped trying to fight and focused on Johnny's face. She still couldn't make him out well but just knew by his voice it was him. "where's Asha at?" King asked about the time they heard her scream again. Johnny looked for anything to break her lose from the wall. King and Pierce kicked the door open and shot the two guys as they turned to look. Pierce helped Asha up off the ground. King searched the guys for a key and found one. He tossed it over to Johnny and let him unlock Lilly from the wall. He put her arm around his neck and lifted her up. Lilly whispered in his ear about the other locked up. But he couldn't understand her.

They grabbed the girls and looked for away out. The only way to leave was through the front door though. These people had kids running around and a whole lot more people. King sneaked quietly up to the door and tried to open it but it was locked. He went back down stairs and told the guys. They decided to set the girls by the door on the steps and shot the handle and the three of them would fight the people off. When they went up the steps and shot the door they bolted out looking for a fight but no one was there anymore. Johnny and Pierce quickly grabbed the girls and ran out of the house. After they got far enough away they sat the girls down and examined them. "Damn they really fucked you two up." Pierce said. "Shut the fuck up man these two still took more of a beating then you can handle." They picked them up and went back to the ship.

"What they hell happened to them?" Matt yelled as he saw the condition of the girls. After a few hours, couple bandages and beers Lilly was back to her normal self. She told the crew what all had happened but Asha refused to say what happen to her. Asha went to the showers and kept scrubbing herself but just couldn't get the feeling of being clean. Matt walked in shower and saw her sitting on the floor while the water ran over her body. He ran over to and leaned down on the ground next to her. "Asha are you ok?" "Matt, it was horrible..i..i..i-" Matt stopped her from talking and just pulled her into him. She laid her face into the crook of his neck and just cried. At first Matt didn't know what to do so he just sat there and then he placed his arms around her and rubbed up and down her back. He picked her up out of the shower grabbed a towel to cover her up and then took her to her room. "Matt will you stay in here tonight." "Of course Asha." He laid back on the bed she laid her head on his stomach and went to sleep.

"Hey babe, I'm sorry about tonight." Gat said as Lilly walked in the door. "I'm fine so stop apologizing." She sat on her knees behind him on the bed and began to unwrap his bandages. She cleaned his stitches and then wrapped him back up. She leaned around to the side of his face and kissed his cheek. She hugged him from behind and whispered low enough he wouldn't hear her. "You're still my hero, no matter what...always have been." She laid back on the bed and pulled him up to her. " Tomorrow we're going back and I'm taking those mother fuckers house." She said as he turned the lights off. He smiled and cuddle up next to her "You've never been one for letting shit go." She just smiled knowing he was right about that.

The following morning when she woke up her right eye was completely shut. She got out of bed before Gat, he was sleeping to good to wake him. She walked by Asha's room and noticed her an Matt cuddled up. When she peaked in Asha lifted her head and asked Lilly to talk. They went into the kitchen and fixed their coffee then sat down. "Never in my life have I experienced what I did yesterday and I won't again. I want revenge and I won't stop till I get it." Asha started. "Asha what happened to you in there?" Lilly asked. "I don't want to talk about it, it would only cause me to relive it. All you need to know is today I'm going back there with or with out you guys." "I had planned on that anyways but I believe we have different reasons." Lilly started to walk away when Asha said her name. "One day I'll tell you what happened but just know that I will never look at men the same again. Lilly had a good idea but wasn't sure. She went back to the room but Gat wasn't there. She knew he wasn't in the lounge or kitchen so she checked the bathroom. Sure enough he was standing there washing his body. "I don't care what you do to your body as long as you never fuck up that butt." She said with a kidish smile. He turned and looked over to her with a huge smile and then walked over to her and picked her up by the back of her legs. He started to walk to the showers to with her. "What are you doing?" she asked laughing. He just laughed and placed her up against the wall under the water. They started making out and he started to put her suit off whenever Pierce walked in. "Damn it you two! Y'all have a room for this shit you know." "Pierce unless you want me to put my foot in your ass I would turn around and leave." She said as Johnny kissed her neck. Pierce mumbled some shit as he turned to walk out. "Just make sure you don't get shit everywhere." he yelled walking out. He saw King head towards them. "I wouldn't go in there if I was you." King looked at him funny but kept walking anyways. From down the hall he heard King yell "Ah hell you two couldn't wait till your were in the room."

Once everyone had woke up they met in the lounge. "Well since those sick fucks want to try and kill us I believe their home will make a great hide out for now. As far getting help from people here goes, fuck it we don't need them and I refuse to let this happen anymore. Tonight we all sneak out and head to our new home. As a diversion and to get them off our backs we will let the ship take off first then move. If they think we're gone we have a less chance off getting caught. We also need to get new clothes, I haven't seen to many people running around in space suits." They stayed in the ship the rest of the day and waited until the perfect moment.

Asha pulled Matt aside from everyone after the meeting. "Matt thank you for last night, I shouldn't have broke down in front of you like that." "Asha,it's ok I'll always be here for you and besides I liked cuddling with you last night it was nice." She smiled at him and gave him a big hug. "If I had been there I would have protected you with my own life." Matt said as they hugged. She leaned back and looked into his eyes then kissed his cheek and walked away.

Lilly went to the bed room and laid down on the bed. She was half asleep when Gat came in and laid next to her. "I need to change your bandages..." He said. "Not right now." she said with a growl in her voice. "Something wrong?" "I just didn't sleep much last night and I'm sore as hell." He rolled over towards her and placed his hand on her hip. "Lilly.." "Yeah?" he paused for a minute but never said anything. "What is it?" she asked again. "It's nothing, I'll ask you some other time right now just doesn't seem right." She opened her eye and looked at him funny. "If you don't ask me I'll push you off this bed." He laughed at her knowing she probably would but still didn't ask. "I told you I will one day just waiting for that perfect moment." She shrugged her shoulders and laid still.

When it got really dark the group waited outside the ship in a embankment for Kinzie to exit the ship. She finally came running off with all her computer gear. "Is it set?" Lilly whispered. "Yeah, in two minutes it will take off and drift in outer space till its out of fuel." She whispered back. "Alright lets start moving in case they check the area afterwards. They crawled through the embankment till they reached the drainage pipes then walked slowly through them since they were right under the guards. They walked for about a mile then walked out to subway area. They slowly made it to the house. Kinzie waited around back as the others went in. The door was unlocked so they went in quietly, the people who were in the living room were all passed out so they went through the rest of the house to check and grabbed the others. They placed them all in the living room and put them on their knees. Then shot them one by one. Lilly went down stairs with a crowbar and stood in front of the doors she had passed. The guys were carrying the bodies down the steps when Johnny noticed her staring at the room she had been in. When he walked up behind her and grabbed her shoulders which caused her to jump. "Calm down it's just me." She turned back to the doors where she had heard crying, and walked toward the first one.

Her eyes instantly filled with tears when the door swung open. "These crazy bastards were locking kids up." When she walked in the room they all flinched and huddled together. She leaned down and reached her hand out. "I'm not going to hurt you.." She waited until one finally stood up and walked over to her. Her heart broke. After seeing the condition of these kids she didn't want to open anymore. She did it anyways though, in the next room was a lot of older women some were even the mothers of the kids. The last room held more woman, all the kids had been claimed. Some of the woman left but a few wanted to stay and become a part of the gang since they had "rescued" them.

They cleaned all the pocket of the people out and placed the dead bodies in the underground rooms. "Boss you sure you want to let them join." Pierce asked as they sat down in the living room. "Hell yeah think about it they can do our dirty work till they forget the saint had even came here plus they know this place." "She does have a good point." Kinzie added. "Alright ladies we got just enough money to change our clothes I say we go shopping." King said.

They headed to the clothing store down the road and went in. When Lilly and Gat checked out the people behind the counter looked at them funny and almost as if they were scared. "She likes it rough." Is all he said as they handed them the bags. They walked out laughing together , she couldn't believe he had said it. He grabbed her hand as they walked down the street. "I can't help but feel like it should have always been this way." she said looking over to him. "Yeah, it's nice." He said back with a smile.

When they all returned to the house they went through the house and chose rooms. Lilly and Gat took the biggest room. They all ended up needing to share rooms anyways. Matt and Asha shacked up together and then Ben and Pierce took a room together. When they had all laid down Lilly and Gat laid in the dark laughing like normal when they heard a bed hitting the wall. When they walked in the hall to see who it was Ben and Pierce were already standing there. "Oh shit that ain't y'all?" He said. "Not yet at least." Johnny said. "Who is it then?" Lilly said turning looking towards the door. Kinzie came storming up the steps ready to go off on Lilly and Gat when she saw them standing in the hall she froze. Then all of a sudden the noise stopped and the door knob started to turn. "Matt?!" Pierce yelled. "Wha- why are you all standing out here?" Matt said nervously. The gang just laughed and went back to their rooms.

"I don't know about you but didn't see that coming?" Gat said as they crawled back in bed. "No kidding." Lilly laughed. When they finally laid down she rolled over and looked him in the eyes, "Will you be honest with me." "Of course." He said propping his head up on his hand. "Before, when you and Aisha were still together we would throw parties and sometimes you ended up hooking up with a stripper or a whore, you won't do that to me will you?" She asked. He pulled her in closer to him, "You and me is totally different from me and her, but no I won't you will always be by my side no matter how much I drink or what I do in the gang, you will always be there, that is if you want to be." He answered. "You should know that I do. This just feels right to me." She whispered back.

The next day when they all woke up they planned their next move to getting some money and taking over a part for their own. They talked to the women who wanted to stay and went over the plans of action. "If you plan on staying, then you need to prepare for this." Lilly removed her sunglasses, pulled her hair up and then took her shirt off. She was cover in bruises all over, he face was still swollen, her lip was still split, one of her eyes was still swollen shut and she showed them he wrist. "This is all normal and when you join this gang you don't leave it. We're a family. One of the girls looked over to Johnny in the kitchen he had his shirt off and was talking with Ben. "Oh man please tell me I get that if I join in." Lilly just looked over at her and then jumped across the coffee table beating the shit out of the girl. When Johnny came in and pulled her off he asked what happen. "Stupid bitch thought she could get you for joining, hell took me almost ten years." He just laughed at her while Pierce helped her up and walked her to the bathroom to clean up. Lilly sat back down with the others and continued to explain who the Saints were and find out where the girls would be able to help them with such as working the streets and other task.

The first few girls went out and started working the streets. "To bad "Z" isn't around anymore, he would love this." Lilly said. "Yeah no kidding.." Kinzie said with a depressed tone. Lilly looked around the room for a second and then looked back to her. "That's it we need a gimp! Kinzie you're into kink right?" "Whoa whoa I'm a computer tech, I'm just into it." Kinzie yelled back at Lilly. "Nice. I never pictured you for the kinky kind." Gat said walking into the room. "Oh yes Ms. Kensington likes-" Matt started to tell Johnny but was cut off by her. "Matt shut up! What I do for pleasure isn't for public knowledge." She had stood up from her chair and began to yell at everyone, "Relax Kinzie, we just figured while were short handed you could take over for a bit." Lilly said giggling a bit. "I what could possibly teach these girls they don't already know honestly?" "You never know. Just try please don't make me beg." Lilly said with a big smile. "Fine. Il give them pointers that's all but I refuse to go and do it myself." "That's all I'm asking." Lilly said as she sat back in the chair.

When the first girls returned they handed over the money they had made and Lilly divided it up for their basic needs and paid the girls some so they could get fixed up and bring in more costumers. "Alright now we need to locate the few followers we picked up on the ship, since they are citizens here they can help out too." She said looking to her main group. "This sitting around shit is getting boring." Gat said. "Would you rather get kidnapped by some creeps again?" She said with a smart ass tone. "No but I can't stay locked away like a bitch much longer." "Fine we can start taking some shit over. Start with stores we'll offer protection and eventually by into it when we've made enough."

A few months had went by and things were running smooth. They had rebuilt there team had some rent penthouses and other places so they could move about and even taken part of the city. The Saints were making a come back till one day on the news a warning was sent out about the mysterious actives in the lower region and rewards were placed on all their heads. "It's impossible how did they find us?!" Kinzie yelled from her laptop. "We're fine. When have we ever not had a large reward out for the people who could stop us. This is normal, as long as we play it smart we should be fine." Lilly said calmly. "The Boss is right, hell this feels more like home then ever now." Pierce said stretched out on the couch. "Exactly at least we don't need to hide anymore." She added. "If anyone is found helping us they'll be killed." Matt said. "And?" She said back "Some of the girls want out now." He said nervously. "Then show them to the door, we don't need them as much anymore plus if they talk I'll kill them. Bam problem solved."

She to meet Gat at the Penthouse for some mysterious reason, he wouldn't tell her anything just to meet him there. She walked in and to her surprise only the two of them were there, they walked out to the balcony and looked out to the city. He reached down in his pocket and pulled out a small box he sat it down on the ledge in front of her. She looked down and then looked over to him with a shocked look. He was still looking out at the buildings. "Is this what I think it is?" She asked calmly. " depend

on what you think it is." He said with a cocky grin. She grabbed the box and started to open it up when a helicopter flew up in front of them with a huge spot light. "Sorry I hope I'm not interrupting but I'm pretty sure I said I didn't wan you here and I would kill you if I found out so good bye Saints. Lilly and Johnny took off for the penthouse when they heard the sound of the gun turning about to open fire.


	9. Chapter 9

They ran through the double doors and flipped the couch as they jumped over it. They laid down taking cover behind the couch as bullets flew in destroying everything. "For once I would actually like to have a nice fucking penthouse." She shouted. Johnny laid his body over hers shielding her from all the debris and bullets. All they could hear was the sound of glass shattering, gun fire and the place crumbling. Lilly held on to him around his waist as they waited for the gun fire to stop and give them a chance to run to a different room.

When the gun fire had finally stopped Lilly felt something grab the back of her shirt a jerk her up. It took a second for her to get to her feet and run with Johnny for the door. She looked back to see if they were even there still. She saw several men in full armor repelling down from the helicopter. She turned back to see where they were going. Holding her hand Johnny ran for the stairs. The men following them ran after them trying to shoot them. They heard an explosion from above where they had blown up the penthouse. They continued running down the steps as fast as they could. Lilly had a moment where everything seemed to be in slow motion as more debris fell down.

They ran into the lobby where more men were waiting for them. They turn and ran through the office as the other men tried to shoot them as well. They ran into a dead end Lilly turned and locked the door behind them. "They have guns, locking a door wont stop them from killing us." Johnny said. They looked around the room for a way out, they saw an sir vent that looked just big enough for them to use. They pulled the vent cover off and climbed inside after crawling for a bit they heard the door in the room break. They turned the corner and stopped so they wouldn't hear them crawling, they saw the light shine down in the vent and a man say "the room is clear, they are traveling through the vent system." After it got good and quiet Johnny leaned his head around the corner to see if they were still in the room. They continued down the vent till they hit another room. The men were walking up when they crawled up the vent. They waited till they couldn't hear them and kicked the cover off. Gat ran and shut the door as Lilly grabbed the phone and called in back up. "Alright I have an idea but it's risky." he said turning to her. "We'll need to catch two off guard and take their weapons, it'll give us a better chance than just sitting and waiting here for them to kill us." He said, "Alright well you got a plan farther then that like how we get two off them away from the group." She said walking over to him. "You know me I improvise." She smiled to his answer and said ok. They opened the door quietly and sneaked through the halls.

They went into a room and waited around the corner for as two of them walked in. Johnny grabbed one and shoot the other while holding him around the neck. Lilly grabbed the gun of the guy on the ground an shot the one Gat was holding. Now armed the two continued to sneak and take down as many as they could. Back up arrived and helped take down the rest. Kinzie helped get them a lovely present while Lilly had left. Pierce shows up with a giant rocket launcher and shot two rocket at the helicopter but they flew off before they were struck.

The entire building was destroyed and even though it had began to rain it was still burning. Lilly and Johnny walked outside to the front and looked at the the fire and it consumed the building. "Sucks I'll never know what was in the box." Lilly said looking up at the spot they had been standing. Johnny looked down and sitting on the sidewalk was in fact the little black box, he leaned down and grabbed it. Lilly looked over to him and saw him grabbing it. He held the box in his hand looking at it, "I've never done this so don't really know what to say or how to do it, I pictured this going a lot different though that's for sure. We don't actually have to I just figured it was a good place to start to show you I'm in the 100%." He handed the box over to her, she just looked at it for a moment then looked up to him. "Well how about we wait then till we can the way you want." She smiled over to him, "Sounds like a plan." He said with a smile back.

When they got back to the first safe house were everyone was waiting the two of them went to the kitchen first got towel, a iron and tweezers. Lilly went first at letting them pull the bullets out of her arm and leg. She bit the towel while Johnny dug them out then but the iron on the wound to seal the it. She would jerk and scream out in pain. Then after she was done he laid on the table as she pulled them from his arm, back and legs.

After they went to the living still bloody and sweaty, Johnny sat on the end while she leaned on him with her legs on the couch. "Damn you two look like shit." Pierce said as he brought everyone a beer. They let out a fake laugh and told them how they got attacked. "I think we should celebrate." Pierce said. "How about we do it right and actually go out, they obviously know were here so no need to hide anymore." Ben said. "Hell yeah but tomorrow sounds better I need an amazing bath and massage." Lilly said standing up pulling Johnny with her. "Well nobody will be getting sleep now." Pierce said as they walked up stairs.

Lilly laid back against Johnny in the tub with her head on his shoulders and eyes closed. The lights were off with just candles lite. There was a pistol on the floor by the tub Johnny had been cleaning while they relaxed. "This may not be some beach with the little umbrella drinks or you in a speedo but it might as well be paradise." She said without opening her eyes. Johnny wrapped his arms around her and smiled. They just sat there for awhile relaxing. Lilly ended up drifting off to sleep so Johnny just picked her up and carried her to the bedroom he tucked her in the bed then went and blew the candles out, let the water out of the tub and grabbed the gun. He went back into the room and just looked at her sleeping for a second then laid down beside her.

The next day the gang went out and bought more guns knowing the shit was about to get bad. Lilly went and bought a short cocktail dress for going out later on. Her and Asha helped Kinzie pick something out in her style. When they all met back up they started to get ready. Lilly fixed her hair up nice and wore make up. She grabbed her stilettos and slipped them on, this time when she walked down the steps and everyone was waiting she didn't have tears in her eyes but a huge smile. They all headed for a club.

They got a private booth near the bar and sat down. Pierce stood up and raised his shot glass. "Congratulations for once again rebuilding the saints empire. We've found a new home and been through hell like always now it's time to just relax and party." Everybody raised theirs and all took a shot. After a few more the group got out on the floor. Feeling the alcohol Lilly let her inner freak come out dancing up on Johnny. She looked over to Pierce and Kinzie dancing all up on each other she couldn't help but laugh. Matt and Asha were off in a corner. Poor Matt he looked so scared. Ben had done found himself several girls an was getting sandwiched. If anyone walked in the club they would have thought it was nothing but saints in there where a few new recruits came as protection.

By the time they all left the sun had started to come up and they had given drunk a whole new meaning. A recruit drove them home, Lilly sat in Johnny's lap in the back seat. They watched the sun come up. "Been awhile since I've seen one of those" He said. She nodded yeah and would look back to him every now and then.

They all went to their rooms when they got back. When Lilly and Gat woke up they went down stairs to get a cup of coffee an were disturbed by the sight in the living room. Pierce laid bare ass on the living room floor next to Kinzie. They started to crack up and woke them up by accident. Pierce rolled over and looked to see them on the steps laughing and turned to the couch where he saw Kinzie naked as well. It took her a minute to realize what was going on but then she got wide eyed and ran away screaming. Lilly, Gat and Pierce went to the kitchen. Pierce grabbed a pillow to cover his junk. The three of them sat at the kitchen table in silence. Lilly and Johnny just kept looking at him grinning. They saw several girls walk out the front door then king came in and fixed himself a cup. "why are you all being so quiet?" He asked when he turned around and leaned against the sink. "Pierce would you like to tell him or would you?" Lilly said with a cocky grin. "Shut up, I don't remember any of it so can't say if it was good or not." King had a more interested looked to his face when Pierce said that. Then Kinzie walked in with her head down not saying a word and grabbed a bottle of tequila and walked back out. Lilly and Johnny started to laughing silently. "Oh shit you hooked up with the computer chick didn't you." King yelled out. About that time Matt and Asha walked in and caught the end of the conversation. "What happened?" Asha asked. "Alright alright I slept with Kinzie last night you all happy." Pierce yelled out. "Shut up Pierce I'm trying to forget!" Kinzie yelled from the living room. Everyone but them died laughing.

When Lilly walked into the bedroom Asha walked up and knocked on the door "May I come in?" Lilly turned to look at who it was. She waved her hand for her to come in and Asha shut the door behind her. She sat down on Lilly's bed and looked down at the floor for a second. "What's up?" Lilly asked walking in front of her. "I told you one day I would tell you what happened down stairs and I figured today was it." Lilly turned her head to the side and then let out a big sigh, "Asha you don't have to in fact I think it might be best if I don't have explicit details." Asha looked up to her when she said that, "Trust has never been something I was good at and now it's been obliterated." Lilly turned her head a way and said "Trust me I know what it's like to trust no one hell I was blown up by people I thought were on my side, the only person I put 100% trust in is the man who gave me this." She looked down to her hand when she said that and then looked up to Asha again. "Thank you for not leaving me behind, you and everyone else in the house have gained the tiny bit of trust I do have left." Lilly smiled and stood up she put her hand on Asha's shoulder. "We're family and we don't leave anyone behind." Asha stood up and walked out.

Lilly changed her clothes and pulled her hair up then went back down stairs. The group decided to take some more of the city over and get a new penthouse since once again it was blown up. They went out at took over some friendly fire's so they would have the gun supply to kill the President and also picked up some military grade weapons.

While she was signing the paper work for the new penthouse her phone rang. It came up a blocked number so she figured it was Kinzie. "Yes Kinz-" "Nope trying again." It was the president. "What the fuck do you want?" She asked with anger in her voice. "You know for someone who calls themselves a "Saint" you sure are an evil bitch." She laughed "Is that really all you called to tell me because I'm kind of busy taking your shit." The man cleared his throat "I would like to meet with you again and discus a way for you and your little friends to live under my rule." "That's cute but I'll have to say no. We tried to play nice and you wanted us dead well now I'm coming for your chair. Send as many people you want I won't stop. Oh and threats are pointless so save yourself the time and effort. See you soon." "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHO I AM YOU HEINOUS BITCH!" He screamed in the phone. "I honestly don't give a shit, you won't be around to long for me to get your name." She said and hung up the phone then called the group and told them to head to her location.

They all walked around the new penthouse looking at the new place and stuff in it. "Alright so I sufficiently pissed off the President and I wouldn't get to comfy here he will probably blow this one up too but hey I can't stand being in the crack house much longer. So this is home for now. We are now on constant supervision and anything that comes near this building will be destroyed." She said. The gang made them selves at home, Lilly went into the room she had picked and looked in the mirror at herself._ Has being with him made me soft? Are we making a bad choice trying to live a happy life together?_ When she looked in the mirror now she didn't see the broken girl anymore instead she saw happiness she had lost so many years ago but she didn't know how to truly enjoy it without questioning herself and the safety of others. Johnny walked in the room and watched to see what she was doing. He watched her stare then walked over to her. He stood behind her. He was always taller then her when she wasn't wearing heels. He put his hands on her hips and pulled up on her shirt. She looked at him in the mirror and lifted her arms up so the shirt would come off.

They started to make out and feel out each others anatomy, when he started to kiss her neck she opened her eyes and looked around completely blocking out what was about to happen between them. She pushed him away and ran into the bathroom locking the door behind her. She slid down the door with her back against it. Johnny walked over to the bathroom door trying to open it. "Lilly what's going on?" He asked confused. She didn't answer just sat on the other side and cried.

After a few minutes when she heard him walk away she laid on the cool tile floor basically having a mental break down. She thought about the box and what might be in it. It wasn't the cold feet thing women get but, more of a fear being in to deep with him. She laid there thinking of any reason to not to walk away from what they had finally become. Then she remembers how much she loves him and needs him around. She rolled on to her back and stared at the ceiling tiles thinking about how most everything that gets close to her dies. She didn't want him to surfer the same as them. She thought about walking away from it all and just starting a new life entirely but this was all she really knew. She started smiling thinking of the good times she had, had with the gang when everyone was still there. She closed her eyes and cleared her mind of every thought.

Several hours went by before she came out. The room was completely dark and he wasn't in there. She walked to the glass windows to see if he was on their private balcony but he wasn't. She then came out of the room and went down stairs to see him sitting on the couch leaning forward with his head in his hands. She stopped on the stairs and just watched him for a minute, then walked over to him. She sat down on the other side of the couch looking down at the coffee table then laying the box down in between them. Neither one of them said anything for a few moments. "Lilly, if you don't want it just say so." "It's not that trust me, I'm scared I'll lose you permanently if I keep letting you in." She said with her head down. "You think I don't know being with you is a risk? I know what I'm getting into but I really don't give a shit. Stop running from being happy and telling yourself you don't deserve it. I'll be by your side no matter what and when no one else gets you I do, we're meant to be." He said looking over to her, She looked up to him with tears in her eyes. "I want you so much it hurts but losing you again would destroy me and I don't know if I could do that..." She dropped her head trying to fight the tears from pouring out. "You won't. I'm not going any where ever again unless it's with you." He said walking over to her. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight close to him. She finally wrapped her arms around him and held on like it would be the last time ever.

They went upstairs to the room and just laid in bed next to each other, he watched her fall asleep that night. When she woke up the next morning still laying towards, she took hand and rubbed the side of his face. Without opening his eyes he placed his hand on hers, he looked over at her she did a half smile looking into his eyes. They got up and went downstairs were everyone was at. "So Boss I have a great gift for you today if you're up to it." Kinzie said. "what's that?" Lilly asked. "Well you and whoever you want to go along will be breaking into the White House and helping me hack their systems and planting mics." "Don't they scan for that sort of stuff though?" "Of course but me and Matt made one that would go undetected." "Ok just let me know how to do it and I'm down."

Everything went according to plan and the gang began to listen to everything they were planning. Kinzie helped them plan out a way to get their revenge and take over the white house after knowing how they work on the inside.

"Ok so what I think will be our best approach it to plant four bombs around the White House several security will cover the president and escort him beneath the building in a secure area. Other security members will go to the bombs, this will separate them enough four of you will be able to set across on buildings and snipe the ones who check the bombed areas. After you guys take most out you can join Johnny and the Boss on going in and making your way down. Getting through won't be easy and you'll go through oh I'd say 8 waves of men." Kinzie said. "Well that's not to many." Lilly said. "That's just getting in the front door. The room where the President is will be unreachable for several hours...unless you have someone like me who can over ride their systems so what i'll need is you call me as soon as your at the doors, the over ride will only last 30 seconds, which is enough if your all at the door waiting. After that I won't be able to contact you, after you kill every living thing there will be a room with a bunch of buttons there will only be one green one and that's the one you hit." Everybody stood up from the bar and went collected guns ammo and prepared for taking the White House once more but this time with force.

"You ready to do this?" Johnny asked leaning against the door frame to his and Lilly's room. She was sitting on the bed zipping up her knee high boot. She looked towards him and with a forced smile "Of course. I miss peaceful and running things but his time I believe someone else can be President." "You know that means you won't be the Boss anymore." "The hell you say, I run the Saints and the Saint will run this country." Johnny walked over to her and kiss her fore head. "Johnny after we'll talk about the box and I'll give you an answer." She smiled up to him and gave him a simple kiss. They started to walk out of the room but she turned and looked at the little box just sitting there that could change her whole world by the smallest answer. She closed the door and meet everyone downstairs to leave.


	10. Chapter 10

Asha, Pierce, Ben and Matt sat on top of the four large buildings surrounding the White House, they all had the area in sights and ready. Lilly and Gat sat across the street from the White House in a coffee shop. They sat next to the window to watch for their chance to go in. Kinzie Blew the bombs from the penthouse and through the traffic cameras watched her plan unfold. Just as the bombs went off everyone in the coffee shop hit the floor getting under tables and dialing 911, except Lilly and Johnny they stayed at the table reading the paper and drinking coffee.

Security poured out the building and one by one the team took them out. When the roads were cut off and cops everywhere Lilly and Gat grabbed their black duffel bags and walked out the doors towards the building. A cop who had been putting up caution tape tried to stop them. They never stopped walking Lilly just pulled out her .45 from behind her and shit him in the head. They dropped the duffel bags in the middle of the street. The other members except Matt walked up and picked out their weapons of choice.

After everyone was strapped with guns and knives they started walking to the front entrance. Several guys came running out shooting at them. King through a grenade to take a few out as they ran for cover behind trees and other bodies. They made it to the front and took out everyone that stood in their way. "Ok Boss when you get to the back steps up stairs there should be a room that looks to be a closet, it's actually the elevator. They are trying to cut power and it could stop but me and Matt are here to restore it." Kinzie said. The five of them headed to the back and were almost there when a security member throw a grenade at them. They all quickly to cover but still got cut up from the shrapnel. Gat sat up real quick and shoot him several times.

They finally made it to the elevator and all got on, it stopped several times and would jar them every time. Lilly walked out first and looked around to see if there was any surprise attacks. She signaled for them to come with her. Every corner she turned she turned with caution. "Alright Kinzie were at the door." "Give me a few seconds and I'll have it open." She said back about that time several guards showed up in complete armor. They each throw several grenades. They would take cover behind anything they could. They heard the door airlocks and ran for the door, each getting hit from the gunfire. The door was bullet proof and so when on the other side Lilly turned and gave them all the finger.

She followed everyone in and then saw the president surrounded by his secret service, they were out numbered by at least three times. "Drop your weapons all you." He demanded hiding like a coward in the middle. "Stop being a pussy and fight me." Lilly said walking closer to him and not dropping her gun. All the guards aimed at her and chambered their guns. She stopped walking and dropped it to the ground. She put her hands up by her head and a guy came to check her for more but as he reached out she put him in front of her knowing they would open fire on her. They filled the man full of bullets , Gat and them ducked behind walls shooting back. Lilly backed up the steps holding the man's lifeless body up as a shield.

The gang was running out of ammo and decided to move around more making them waste theirs. The room was falling a part from the walls getting shot up. One of the guards hit the electric panel and caused the room to go dark except one spot from the flood lights. It just happened to be where the saints were. The guards would have to walk up steps to get to it. Leaning against the columns Lilly looked across to Asha on the other side and rolled the razor wire strip across to her. Asha wrapped it around her gun so it wouldn't cut her hands up when they tripped over it. The guards started walking up to the steps and as they reached the wire the girls leaned to the side to tighten the wire and keep it steady. It cut several limbs off and the man fell to the ground screaming. Lilly sneaked around the back of the group and grabbed a man pulling him down stabbing him several time in the chest and she pulled one down and the group turned to her Asha pulled another down from her position. They were picking them off slowly. When Lilly pulled her arm back to stab another guy a bullet went straight through her bicep. "Wrong person!" She yelled sarcastically to Pierce. "Ah shit my bad Boss." The President ran into the room with the control panels he hit the secondary lights and the room lit back up. The saints started shooting again and took out the guards, now only them and the President were left. He coward in the room. Lilly slowly walked up to him, the room was dead silent except for him whining and trying to plea for his life. She grabbed him up by the collar of his shit and hit as hard as she could several times. When she dropped him down he grabbed a piece of glass off the floor and stabbed into her leg. She screamed in pain from the shock of it. With the same leg she kicked him in the face back against the wall. She leaned down and looked him in the face, "I told you I was coming and I was gonna take over your spot, didn't I." She said with a cocky grin. "My people will never follow you." She crinkled her nose and moved her head back in forth "Let's agree to disagree." She pulled her knife out and stabbed him the neck aiming down. She stood up and walked out of the room back to where the saints were.

She started walking down the steps to the middle where Johnny was waiting when all of a sudden something hit the floor and bounced over near him. She looked down and saw a live grenade, her eyes instantly met his. The only thing that ran through her mind was to move him. She ran and pushed him away with all her might. He went flying back when it explode she was hit by most the shrapnel and fell to the ground beside him.

Everybody stood up and looked to where the President had crawled out and tossed it then died hanging off the top step. Lilly laid on her side with her face scrunched in pain, she looked down to her side where she was bleeding profusely and put her hand on it. Johnny crawled over to her and put his arm behind her head lifting her barely off the ground. She started coughing up blood real bad, Asha tried to put pressure on the wound but it wasn't doing any good. Lilly pulled her hand off the wound and grabbed Johnny's. She knew it was over and she wouldn't make it out of there. "I..was going to say yes.." "Shh you're gonna be fine don't talk like it's over." She started to twitch from struggling to breathe, Johnny started to cry "We're meant to be together, don't give up please. We're gonna leave here and get you better then me an you will get married and have lots of babies but you can't give up." he pulled her closer to him. She looked up and blinked real slow "I love y-" Her whole body went lifeless and didn't move at all. "I love you...I love you...I love you." Johnny leaned in and put his head on hers and rocked back and forth holding her.

"Johnny we maybe able to save her but we have to go now." Asha said. It took him a few seconds to finally start getting up, he picked her lifeless body out Asha grabbed clothing off the president to stuff in her wound to stop the bleed. They ran down the halls and back up stairs. When they reached the outside yard cops were standing around them in every direction. They dropped their weapons and laid her down on the ground then got on their knees with their hands behind their heads.

Cops rushed up and put them all in hand cuffs as paramedics grabbed Lilly and carried her off. Johnny sat in the back of a police car watching them put her in the back then drive away. When they arrive at the police station Kinzie was already there waiting to get them out. They went ahead and booked them all in while Kinzie fought with the police about letting them go. "Do honestly think she'll make it?" Johnny asked with out looking at anyone. He hadn't said a word since they were arrested. "I don't maybe but the odds are against us." Asha said with a low sad tone. "She lost a lot of blood and eve if she does it would be a miracle for her to wake up. Just don't give up hope." She added. "Hell the Boss is survivor she'll make it, her burnt ass woke up after being blown up she's do it again here too, hopefully won't take as long though." Pierce said.

Lilly's eyes barely open drifted back and forth across the room she saw several doctors bedside the bed yelling to each other and looking down at her. She looked up to the ceiling at watched the lights go by and the doctors hands trying to blind her with flash lights more, then nothing her eyes rolled back and the last thing she heard "Code blue! She's coding!"

"So how exactly did you get us out." Pierce asked Kinzie walking to the car. "I had forge document saying if the president died no matter how, all rights and leadership went to you guys. Also it took a lot of money." They were all getting in the car when Ben noticed Johnny wasn't with them. He was getting into a cab, they all tried to stop him knowing he was going to the hospital. "Shit! Don't he know she's going to be in surgery several hours and then after that she's still be off limits." Kinzie shouted. "He don't care, as long as he's there he'll feel better." Asha said looking out the back window as he rode away.

Once at the hospital Johnny walk in and asked the nurses if she had made it there and was still alive. They had no record of her but they had a Jane Doe, he described her wounds and it was in fact her. They asked him to fill out the paperwork out, he sat back down looking at the paper work realizing he didn't know her that well after all. He couldn't tell you her full name because he didn't know it, he only knew the first because she was shit faced one night rambling on about her past. He didn't know if she has allergies or on current medications. All he had wrote down was her first name, when Kinzie walked in and said " Conners. That's her last name." He looked up at her standing there, everyone else had went to raid the vending machines and coffee. "If you want to be able to see her then you need to put your last name on her and say you were married yesterday. They will need her social as well." She helped him fill out the paper work and turn it back in to the nurses.

They sat there for hours just watching the people come in and out, the nurses shift change and then finally a doctor came out of the double doors. He still had blood on his shoe. "Are you here for Lilly?" He asked. "Yeah is she ok?" Kinzie asked. "Well the next 24 hours will be critical and we will need to watch her closely." he said, "Well can we see her?" Pierce asked. "I'm sorry but only immediate family can go in." "Bitch we are her family." He said standing up in the doctors face. "Boy sit down!" Ben yelled grabbing him by the shirt pulling him down. "Are any of you immediate?" The doctor asked looking around at all of them. "I just said we all were." Pierce mumbled under his breath. "He is." Asha said nodding over to Gat. "Sir, would you come with me then."

Johnny stood up and followed him through the halls and elevators. When they reached her room he wasn't sure he could go in there and see her. Through the small window in the door he could see her hooked up to several machines, one was breathing for her, one was giving her blood, another fluids, the list went on and on. " We remove all the shrapnel we could find, repaired her stomach and kidneys as much as possible. We've sedated her to keep her being in extreme pain and to help her heal as much as possible..." The doctor continued on talking but everything around Johnny went quiet as he stared at her laying there basically dead and knowing she's only here because the machines keeping her alive. "Sir are you still listening?" the doctor asked. "Uh yeah.." "She could have sustained terminal brain damage and in cases like these more often then not they will never be the same as before. All we can do is wait for her to heal and then determine her full diagnosis." He added, he opened the door so Johnny could go in then left.

Johnny walked over to her bedside and looked down at all the tubes running from her. He knew if she was in fact a vegetable she would want them to pull the plug. He pulled a chair up next to her and sat down. He rubbed her hand genitally trying not to pull the I.V. Out. She would twitch every now and then and it would always wake him up thinking she was awake. He didn't get much sleep there anyways from the twitches and nurses coming changing tubes and putting new blood packs in.

The next day while he was watching T.V the doctor came in holding paper work with a confused look. "Ah I have a few questions I need to go over with you about." Johnny turned the T.V off and looked over to the tall older man. "I noticed on the paper work you didn't list pregnancy." "I'm sorry?" Johnny said looking more interested in what he had to say. "Well our test came back showing her hormone levels way up and the pregnancy test was positive but when our OB came in and did a ultrasound there was no heart beat. I would say that the initial blast and fall caused the miscarriage." Johnny's mouth dropped and he was in a state of shock. He looked over to Lilly still laying in the same position. He looked back to the doctor. "I take it she hadn't told you?" The doctor said. "No...i had no idea...how long was she?" "From our test she was about 3 months, which would have been a critical state since it's the first trimester. The reason I've told you is we need to do a D and C. Which means Dilation and Curettage, we will go in and remove the baby it only takes about 20 minutes and while she is still asleep she will heal." He said as he handed Johnny the clip board. Johnny didn't say a word just signed it handed it back and looked back at her.

About 3 months went by after the incident, Ben took head of office while she was still in a coma. Everything was moving pretty swift till she finally woke up. She started coughing and couldn't breath due to the tube in her throat. Nurses ran in and removed the tube and helped her sit up. They handed her a cup of water to wet her mouth. She looked over to where Johnny was sitting in the corner not looking at her. "Hey." She said with a scratchy sounding voice. "Why didn't you tell me?" he said with an emotionless tone. The nurses walked out of the room and shut the door. "Tell you what?" "You were pregnant." "Oh shit...I" She looked down at her legs on the bed when suddenly the doctor came in, "Hey there sleepy head!" He said with a giant smile. Lilly leaned to the endtable next to her grabbed the vase and trough it at him. "Get Out!" She screamed. He looked to the floor where glass was everywhere and then over to Johnny who still had his head down, judgng from him not having a reacion to this he figured it was normal. He quickly shut the door and waited to go back in, "I didn't know how to tell you or when." she said calmly. "It would have been nice to know from the start." he said. He refuse to look at her. "I'm sorry, but we don't live a life where a child is safe." " So what you were going to get rid of it?" " I don't know I hadn't made my mind up yet but I was going to tell you eventually." "How long did you know." "Not long about three weeks." She looked over to him when he didn't say anything back. He stood up and walked towards the door. "Johnny wait, please." She tried to move but was in to much pain.

She laid back on the bed and didn't say anything after left, not even to the doctors. Because she refused to talk they took her to the psychiatric floor. Even then she refused to talk. She was healing good and was released from the CCU but remained on the psychiatric floor till she would talk. King came in to see her one day, "How you holding up playa?" She still wouldn't talk just looked out the window. "You know until you say something they won't release you. Say anything please." She never moved and just before he walked out, "How is he?" King turned around quickly and walked over in front of her. "He's alright been helping us out, he's just hurt is all." A single tear fell from her eye. "Tell him I'm sorry and I miss him, and that I still love him." I will, he still loves you too, you don't just stop because somebody kept a secret." he stood up and walked to the door. "Just talk, get released and come home, you two need to work this out."

Johnny sat at the bar in the penthouse looking at the little black box. He was working on getting shit faced when he heard the elevator doors ding. He opened the box and looked at the engagement ring he had spent weeks looking for. It was perfect it had a purple tint and was a simple single diamond on the inside it had their names and the Saints symbol. He heard the sound of high heels coming towards him. Standing behind him was Lilly she dropped her over night bag on the floor and stared at his back. He closed the box and turned on the stole tom look at her. She had been crying and still was. "I'm so sorry" she said with her voice cracking, he stood from the stole and walked over to her. They just stood there looking at each other for a second then he pulled her into a hug. She completely broke down and started crying her eyes out.

He picked her up and carried her over to the couch he sat her down the grabbed the ring off the counter. "From now on you have to tell me everything." He said sitting in front of her holding the box in front of her. She looked in his eyes and smiled. "Lilly, I love you and even though you hid our child from me I still want to spend my life with you." She tried to stop crying and nodded her head yes. He grabbed her left hand a slid the ring down her finger. She looked down at her hand and smiled the biggest smile ever. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "By the way what was it if you know?" he asked. "A girl. I saw the D and C paperwork." "Hmm I'm sure she would have been just as beautiful as you." Lilly just smiled and closed her eyes.

Later that day they went to the White House were the rest of the Saints were. They were still doing the remodel from them almost destroying the whole thing. She walked through looking at everyone there working and some eve partying, it felt just like home. She walked in the oval office and looking at Ben doing paper work, "It's a good look for you up there." She said with a laugh in her tone. "Hey you finally got released although I must say the world was safer with you there." She laughed and walked over to him, "How about you keep running things her for me while I go on me pre-marriage honeymoon." Ben just laughed at her and said "Alright you two go have fun and be good." She walked back out of the room and met Johnny by the front door. "You ready?" he asked reaching his hand for hers, as she grabbed his hand she smiled and said, "Of course I'm ready for everything with you." They walked out an go into the limo and heard for the airport.

When they were flying he feel asleep laying on her while she watched out the window, she smiled to herself hoping her life would stay this simple then she might actually try the whole mommy thing. She thought about what life would have been like if she hadn't hid it, she probably wouldn't have taken over the White House, sure as hell wouldn't have a few nice scars. Oh well there's plenty of time for that later. She laid her head on his and went to sleep. They spent the next week on beaches drinking and relaxing. "So it takes getting blown up and almost dying to get you to take a vacation." Johnny said as they watched the wave roll in. "No just give me an extra little push." She said with a cocky smile. "So what date you planning on." "Hmm well we could always do it when we get back." "I really don't care as long as I don't have to plan this crazy mess."

When they got back she turned to Kinzie to help with planning which didn't go so well instead Pierce made a better maid of honor. She picked out a ball gown wedding dress that had diamonds on the corset part and feathers near the top with a glitter outline. It was laced down the back and had a purple ribbon around the waist. They rented the church of for the day an had it fixed up to look a lot like the one back home only not so run down. She had Pierce as the maid of honor but he got to wear a tux of course, Kinzie and Asha Stood up there with her as well. Ben was Johnny's best man, Matt walked with Asha and a recruit was up there to walk with Kinzie. Johnny was standing up at the altar watching the doors for when she came walking down. She had Ben give her away. She was in the room pacing back an forth drinking her 5th glass of wine. Ben walked in the door and saw her standing there. She had hair pulled up into a bow with the veil hanging down she looked like she was going to have a heart attack. He just laughed and walked in the room closing the door behind him "Cold feet?" "No, I'm just nervous and I don't want to forget my vows and.." Ben cut her off he walked over to her and grabbed the sides of her arms. "Calm down, just tell him whats in your heart and don't be nervous it'd just Johnny." She smiled as he handed her the bouquet.

They stood at the double doors as she took a deep breath. Ben pulled the veil down and stuck his arm out for her to hold. She smiled up and grabbed his forearm. When the doors opened up she instantly looked up at Johnny and smiled. Her eyes filled with tears the closer she go to him. When she finally reached the front he reached his hand out for hers, she looked up to Ben kissed his cheek and said thank you then grabbed Johnny's hand. They decided to write their own vows. The room was completely silent except for the piano playing as they began Lilly went first. She was nervous and shaking, Johnny leaned over and kissed her cheek whispering "it's ok just breathe."

"Johnny, you were my best friend from the beginning and were always there for me when I needed someone most. I knew I could always do great things with you by my side. I also knew from the first time we met I could love you the rest of my life and for years I thought I only loved you as a friend but the day I lost you I knew it was more. Forever will never be long enough to me to feel like I've spent enough time with you. Without you in my life I wouldn't be here today, there wouldn't been a sun, moon, or stars in the sky. You are my home, don't matter where we are, when you're there I'm happy and at peace. I'm going to love you the rest of my life with or without you. No one could ever do the things you do to me or make me smile like you do. My heart don't know what to do when I'm with you it wants to beat fast and then slow, I get tongue tied, and after all these years I still get the butterflies like it was the first day. You are my forever and after. I want to stay this way with you until the end of time. I love you and always will."

She had tears in her eyes the whole time. Johnny cleared his throat and looked into her eyes.

"You have made the happiest I've been in a long time. Whenever I world starts to crumble you always show up with tape,glue and band aids somehow always putting back together and make it better tan before. No one in this world will ever be able to replace you in my heart or make me feel the way I do with you. No drug could ever give me the high I get with you. It wouldn't matter what we're doing, killing people or sitting on a beach it's still better than being without you. No one would ever be able to explain the feelings I get having you just in the room or be able to but an amount to how much I love you. There's not enough time in the day or in an eternity for me to feel I've been with you enough to satisfy me. I don't exist without you anymore. I couldn't ask for more in someone. Only you could love someone like me and I'm glad you're that person. You're more than my dream girl, when your hair begins to turn gray and your skin wrinkles I will still see the gorgeous girl before me today. You complete me. You're simply amazing and deserve the best in this life and I will make sure of that till my very last breath. Where ever you go I'll follow protecting you from all the bad and dangerous to ensure we have another day together. I remember seeing you for the first time and I just couldn't believe I saw someone as beautiful or as wonderful and full of life as you. It was almost like you had a glow about you. You take my breath away each day and leaving me wanting you so much more. I love you too and forever will."

"You may kiss your bride." The preacher said. Johnny lifted the veil and pulled her in for a slow passionate kiss. Everybody stood up and clapped as they finally pulled a part. Lilly had tears of joy running down her eyes and she looked at everyone. When they walked down the aisle every blew bubbles when they passed. The reception was fell at the White House in the ball room. All the people were dancing and laughing while they sat up at the table just the two of them. "I love you." He whispered in her ear as he kissed her cheek, she turned red "I love you too." When it came time to do the couples dances everyone parted on the floor. They danced to the song "Make you feel my love" by Adele. He lead her around the floor and they never looked away from each other, "I would marry you a million times over." She said. "Still wouldn't be enough." he sad with a innocent smile. It looked like they were floating as he twirled her all around. "Somebody took lessons." she said laughing "Possibly, today had to be perfect for you so I may or may not have taken a few." he said. She just smiled up to him. When the song ended other couples came out an danced with them. Everything was going perfect she knew something would screw it up eventually, they don't get so lucky never had and never will but it didn't stop her from enjoying every moment.

Ben stood up and gave the toast. "I would like to congratulate the both of you for finally getting together and then getting married, I knew way back when I met you two, there would be something more someday. You two are a match made in hell. I hope you stay together for as long as you live and wish you both happiness. The world needs to watch out because the two most dangerous people have now become one. You guys make such a beautiful couple and I know when you finally do release your monstrously evil children on the world nothing will be able to stop them from getting what they want. Congratulations guys, enjoy every minute of it." Everybody raised their glasses with him.

They got back in the limo and headed for penthouse. When ever they arrived h put his hands over her eyes and walked her in. She was laughing and trying not to fall. Whenever he moved his hands she saw all kinds of rose petals and candles lit. On the bar was pictures on them from the first time they met to just the other day, the last frame had a sign in it that said to be continued. She stood there in a moment of awe and couldn't believe he had put this all together by himself. He walked over and grabbed a bottle of wine with two glasses. Here's to forever and more with the worlds more beautiful, perfect, amazing girl ever." She just smiled and grabbed a glass. "You're truly something you know." She said. "I know." He said with a cocky smile. He picked her up and carried her up the stairs to the bedroom, she kissed him and laughed the whole way.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning he woke up before her. The light was coming the through the windows and landed right on her body. The wind was blowing in and moving the curtains around. It really was a perfect moment. He rolled over towards her, the sheet was draped over the front of her body. She had on leg pulled up in front of her out of the covers. Johnny rubbed down her golden tan leg and then rubbed down the side of her body taking in her beauty for all it was. She rolled over and looked at him smiling. "This feels weird." She said rolling the ring on her finger. Johnny raised his hand off her stomach and looked at his, "Yeah no kidding. Then again it feels right." She stopped looking at the ring and looked up to him "It really does, I never thought I'd actually get married though." Johnny laughed "Neither did I, Aisha used to talk about it a lot but I just couldn't ever bring myself to do it...with you I couldn't wait though." Lilly's smile left her face when he mentioned her name. She rolled on her side "Do you still love her?" She was unsure asking the question but wanted to know if he was having regrets now. " I mean she was the first to put up with my shit and I think I'll always love but wanting her is a different story, if she was around now I would have still married you." Lilly did a half smile and laid back on her back.

"You know this means you can't be a natural disaster now." He said with a cocky grin. She looked at him funny and sat up in the bed. "What the hell does that mean." she started smiling, "You're like a natural disaster. You have a way of getting blow up, stolen from me...just getting hurt in general." She grabbed the pillow from behind her and hit him with it. He just laughed and grabbed her pulling her on top of him. She started laughing and trying to get away when he tickled her. She wiggled off of him and laid on her back again, he rolled over on top of her and started to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around him, one hand on the back of his head the other on his back. He was rubbing down her body and just before he slipped two fingers in her Kinzie came running in the room. "Oh god, seriously don't you two do anything besides having sex and killing shit." Johnny rolled back over and pulled the sheet over his junk. " Kinzie I'm sure what ever you have to tell me can wait, I'm trying to enjoy my honeymoon here." Lilly said with a laugh. "No it can't. We may have screwed up bigger than shit." "What do you mean." Lilly asked. "We didn't just take a country from some random guy, this planet is ran by one main guy. He broke it up into districts and his kids run them, so I'd imagine his pretty pissed." Lilly sat up in the bed. " It'll be fine we can handle this." "Are you kidding me?! We don't have near enough people to take on the world." "Ok, I'll figure it out when I finish up here." Lilly said rolling over on top of him. "Oh my god! You two are hopeless." Kinzie said walking out of the room. Lilly pulled the hair behind her ears and leaned over kissing him. "We really need to get our own place and not give anyone a key." Johnny said. " Yeah I agree." He pulled her back down on him and rolled over.

Lilly laid on her back sweaty and out of breath. "God I could just stay here the rest of my life and do this over and over and over again." Johnny laughed laying next to her. "Only problem is I think I"ve use him to much he won't even get hard now." Lilly just laughed and looked around the bedroom. Both their clothes were thrown around the room and the bed was completely a mess. The comforter and sheet were now on the floor, the fitted shit was coming off the bed. The room was just wreaked completely from them. She stood up and walked to the bath room, she turn the shower on and waited for it to get hot. She grabbed a towel from under the sink and laid it on the counter. She pulled her hair the rest of the way down. She started to take the ring off but decided not to, she got in the shower and started washing her hair when Johnny stepped in with her. She washed the soap out and wrapped her arms around his neck. She just looked in his eyes and smiled at him. "I never seen you smile this much." He said. "That's because before I would fight it till you weren't looking then I would so big my cheeks would hurt." They finished showering and got dressed, "You coming with me to the White House?" She asked grabbing her keys and walking towards the elevator. "Hell yeah, I told you I'm not letting you out of my site." She smiled and waited for him.

When they finally got to the White House everyone congratulated them as they walked through. They found everybody in the conference room. They walked in and sat at the head of the table together. "How nice of you two to finally pull a part, now this is the emails we got that were sent to the guy we killed..

Dear Son,

How is everything over there? We hope running smoothly. We had decided to cut your sister out of her position due to her failure to do things our way and being uncompromisable. David will be taking her spot,if she tries to contact you, don't respond. We will be taking care of her soon enough.

Love you, mom and dad

"They sent several more when he never replied then this came to your email." Kinzie said worriedly,

Hello Lilly.

I know what you've done and I will be seeing you soon and getting vengeance for this. How dare you come in and feel you have the right to take what isn't yours. I would watch everything you do from here on out, remember you are on my turf. By the way congratulations on getting married, you really were a lovely bride and the reception was just beautiful. Like I said see you soon you deceitful ungrateful sorry bitch!

"What the fuck how is everyone finding out my name now days!" Lilly yelled. "Them knowing your name is what you're worried about?! They were at your wedding! We will be facing a world this time, I honestly don't know if we can, between man power and you two fucking every chance you get." Kinzie said. "Ok look for one I don't care about them being there at least they got a good look at the person who will wipe their pathetic family out, second I'm in charge what I want to do, when I want is up to me. I got this." She leaned back in the chair with a smile. "We also need you to come with us to the interrogation room." Kinzie said turning off the projection screen and grabbing up papers.

They walked down the hall to a room that was connected to the interrogation room. Through the glass sat a long dark haired woman, she was very pale and looked to have been beaten. She was sitting with her hands cuffed to a bar in front of her looking down. "Who the hell is that?" Lilly asked walking closer to the glass. "That would be the sister, Paige Jeivdson. She came here once she heard we had taken over and hoped we would help hide her for her inside knowledge on the family, she wouldn't really tell us more just wanted to speak with you." Kinzie said setting down at the computer. "Alright well I guess I better go say hello." Lilly grabbed a mic and ear piece when she turned to walk out the door Johnny grabbed the bend of her arm. She turned back and looked at him he pulled her in to a kiss then let her go into the room. He stood beside Kinzie watching as she walked in and sat down, he helped watch the monitors and listen to everything she said.

She opened the door and looked at the girl sitting down, she stepped inside and closed the door. "Hello, I'm the leader of the Saints." "Lilly Connors is your actual name, well Gat now." Paige said. "What? How do you know that?" "My family had me do most of there research and even though they will probably deny this they took most of their ideas from you on how to take over and run this planet, granted they did it fast than you, still you were their inspiration." Lilly started smiling "What can I say I'm good at what I do. Anyways why is it you come to us?" "I had no where else to go plus I knew you guys could bring them down with my help." Paige said. Lilly pulled her cigarettes out and offered one to her. "Ok well how about we start with what happened to you." Lilly said. "My family. They found out I was with folding information from them so they tortured me. My family isn't something to be taken lightly. When they went to your wedding I got away. I figured I'd be able to find you here so I came and asked to speak with you. It amazes me how you keep getting hurt with the way your security is." " How do I know I can trust you?" "I don't know I guess you'd just have to take that chance but do you really think I'm going to go back after they did this to me." "Well no offense but after my own leader blew me up I went back to the Saints. Granted I took over I still only let people I knew and trusted in. I will let you stay but you will be under supervision here in our holding cells till I know you're legit." Lilly said standing up. " I'm sorry about you losing your baby as well." Lilly leaned down to her "if I was you I would keep my mouth shut on what all you know." She left the room an went back to where Johnny and Kinzie were. "Kinzie you don't say a word of what you just heard. I don't know about this, I already have you knowing to much about my life I don't need another." "She really could help us though." Johnny said. Lilly looked back in the room and thought to herself.

She had the girl cleaned up and gave her medical care, she then gave her clothes and had her brought to the conference room. Lilly had to guards stand on each side of the girl and cuffed to the chair. "Ok so for our first little trust exercise I want you to show me everything I need to know on your parents and their little army." She had a laptop in front of her that was hooked up to the projection screen. Lilly, Johnny, Pierce and Kinzie were in the room standing by the wall. Paige started typing and brought information on her dad first. "This is my father his name is Jack Jevidson. He started as part of the security team for the President of this very country, but he ended up taking over and started wars between the other lands and had them kill each other and once the final three were left he went in and killed them. He gave a part to each of his kids. My mother, Karen Jevidson. She may not be the one actually doing everything but she is the backbone and has her hands in on everything. I was the only girl in 6 children. My brother Mark owns the largest of the land, he also has the largest army and under the most security out of us all. Joel is the second oldest. He may have the smallest army but they are the strongest out of them all. Paul was next but he was the one you killed, he was special to them for the money this area brought in. Next would have been my area, I was in charge of all their information, which is why they wanted me dead. They knew if I brought it back to you, their entire empire could fall. Trevor is next, he is in charge of the land next to yours, he will more than likely be next to attack, he is special to them for tactic, he helped them plan all attacks on other countries and be the most successful. He is not one to underestimate. Last but not least is David he is the least useful of us all, he will be the easiest out of all as well. He's not very smart and very arrogant, but he is in between my parents part and Mark's so he is protected and will be difficult in that aspect.

Lilly kept looking at the screen as each picture popped up with all their information and listen to what she said about each. When she showed her parents she remembers seeing them in the second roll at the church and then at the reception they danced next them. "On a scale of one to ten how dangerous would you say you're family truly is?" Lilly asked. "Well it depends they are like a chair, you take out the legs and they'll fall. Without my help I would say 20." Paige said looking over at Lilly. Lilly turned around to face her, "Why'd you turn on your family?" The room went silent and every one looked at Paige. She dropped her head to her lap, "My parents killed the man I loved." Lilly looked over to Johnny then back to Paige. "Why?" "He just happened to be the son of my fathers enemy." "Some modern day Romeo and Juliet bullshit." Lilly said "oppose to your modern day Bonnie and Clyde?" Paige said. Lilly looked back to Paige with a hateful look. "Ok, so mommy and daddy kill off your boyfriend and you get back at them by withholding information, then they try to kill you and you come running to us. Am I following this right?" "Pretty much." Paige confirmed. "Alright, when I need you again I'll get you." Lilly said and motioned for the guards to take her back to holding cell.

"Kinzie I want you to work with her on our next move." "Pierce I trust you, what do you think, should we trust her?" "I don't know boss I mean when we thought someone killed Johnny you teamed up with people who knew how to help you get revenge, and back then we didn't know he was still alive so it wasn't like we thought doing it bring him back which I'm sure she is thinking the same way." "True well we will just have to wait and see, Pierce go talk to the girl and get to know her better for me." Pierce nodded his head and walk out the room. She sat on the table and took and deep breath in. " The girl could be good help to us, she knows them better than anyone, in a way I see you." Johnny said walking over in front on Lilly. She wrapped her arms is neck and laid her head on his chest. "How?" "What would you do if all of a sudden the Saints had me killed? You want to make them pay for it wouldn't you?" Johnny said laying his head on hers. "This is true, and baby if they did that I wouldn't stop with just the main ones I'd kill them all." He smiled at her she reached up to him and kissed his lips quickly then stood up and walked out the room. "Meet me in the oval office in thirty minutes." he yelled as she walked out. She laughed and through her hand up.

Down stairs Pierce was sitting in a chair on the outside of the cell talking to the girl while eating a sandwich. Lilly came walking down the steps "Ok so we're gonna work on this trust thing some more, what's Romeo's name?" Lilly asked walking to the cage. "You won't be able to find him." Paige said. "See that right there isn't helping you. I could kill you now and stop risking my team for your revenge that we don't even know is real. Now I'll ask one more time, what's his name." "Michael Caveris" she said, "Thank you, now was that so hard." she walked back up stairs to Kinzie, "I got a name I want you to look up for me. Michael Caveris." "Is that Romeo?" Kinzie asked as she typed the name in. "Yup." Lilly said leaning over Kinzie to read the screen. It only took a few minutes before she found him, they looked through several different sites and pages till they finally found one of a marriage license of him and Paige. "I'll be damned, she was telling the truth. Print that for me." Lilly said walking over to the printer. She grabbed the paper and went back down stairs where Pierce was still talking and laughing with the girl. Lilly walked up and pressed the paper to the cage. "I told you I would find him, you seemed to leave out that you two were married." "That's irrelevant to me helping you, why's it matter." Paige asked with a hateful tone. "Because right now you need my trust and without it I'll kill you just like I did your brother." All of a sudden Kinzie came running down the steps "Boss! You won't believe this!" She handed Lilly a piece of paper, Lilly looked at it for a second then grabbed her gun and pointed it at Paige. "Alright bitch you have thirty second to tell me truth or I'm going to kill you." She held the paper up so she could see it. Paige came running over to the cage grabbing the paper and pulling it in. "25.." Lilly said. Paige stared at the paper without saying a word. "10..." Lilly cocked the gun. "This can't be real!" She yelled. "Yeah well it is, as you can see it was taken less than an hour ago." Paige stared at the face of Michael on the paper. " I swear I don't know, I watched my parents kill him." "Well my lovely computer specialist who I trust with my life says it's him, did you actually see them like were you in the room?" "No I was watching from their office of one of the guards shoot him, he had a bag over his head but it looked just like him." "How the fuck did it look like him if you didn't see his face?" Lilly started to yell. "Wouldn't you know Johnny's body from anyone else." "See there's the difference between us, when everyone else thought he was gone I never gave up hope and tore a whole damn city apart looking for him and even then I didn't think he was gone. I wouldn't believe shit someone tells me if I couldn't see for myself." Lilly said more calm. "If this is true and he's alive , bring him to me and I'll do anything you want I swear." "Honey your not exactly in the position to give me orders and I do believe you already swore to give me what I wanted." "What if it was me?" Johnny said standing on the bottom step. Lilly turned and looked over to him. "You're late." he said pointing to his watch. She smiled "That's not even fair." "Why isn't it? When you had the smallest hope it was me on the ship against what everyone said you came for me anyways. Now look at us. Just do it give her back this." Johnny said walking over to her. Lilly looked at him then back to Paige. "Fine I'll do it but you better start giving them everything I want address, connections, schedules, I also want the names of your brothers wives and kids." She said as she turned and walked out. "Thank you" Paige whispered. Johnny just nodded his head and followed her out.

"The boss can be hard and she doesn't fuck around, but regardless of how mean she is or demanding she can be, she's still true to her word and I know she'll bring him back no matter what. She's very good at her job." Pierce said laughing to Paige. "I hope so, I know it's hard for her to trust me but I am sincere." "You being the daughter of the enemy is a big caution on you. The best thing to do is be 100% honest with her on everything no matter what. She can be your best asset or your worst nightmare just depends on where you stand with her." "I take it Johnny is the only one she'll listen to." "In a way, he has been in the business longer but she trust him with everything she has or else she wouldn't have married him that and they are both psychotic enough to actually handle each other." They both started laughing. "But seriously she will help you if you help her." Pierce said.

Lilly went into the armory and started grabbing guns of the wall and throwing them in a bag. Johnny walked up and put his hands on her hips and pulled her up against him. "Lilly don't be mad, you know like I do if you were in her shoes you would for once beg and plead for someone to bring me to you." "I know but how do I trust her, I mean she could be using us." "I highly doubt she is babe. Just relax I'll be with you every step of the way and like always we'll get through this. She turned towards him and began to make out with him. He picked her up and put her on the wall. She grabbed at his belt and started undoing all his lower clothing. He held her up with one arm pulling her jacket off and then unbuttoning her vest. He mover her off the wall to the metal table in the middle. When he sat her down she took off her bra, he pulled his shirt over his head. Then grabbed her boots unzipped them and through them on the ground. He laid back down on her and kiss her neck and then her collar bone. She arched her body up towards him and gripped the side of the table as he made his way down her body. He pulled her panties down slowly and through them on the floor as well. Then kissed the inside of her thighs. She bit her lip and curled her toes, he lightly blew on middle and went to the other leg kissing back towards her middle. "Stop teasing dick." She said with a laugh. Johnny let out a small laugh the went down on her. "Oh my god." she opened her eyes took a deep breath in. She moaned and lightly whispered his name. He kissed up her body again back to her neck and inserted himself in her. Even after as mean times they had sex it still hurt some. She wrapped her legs around him and dug her nails into his back. He continued to pleasure her as she moaned his name. He stopped and climb down off her and pulled her off the table just to bend her back over it and continued. When they finally finished they both just laughed at how it didn't matter where they were when the moment hit, they did it as if no one was around. They put their clothes back and continued to pack up guns.

Lilly went back down stairs "Pierce you're coming with." he stood up and looked over to Paige, "We'll bring back your Romeo don't worry just give them everything and before you know it we'll be back." He followed Lilly up the steps to where Kinzie was. "Alright you guys I have his exact location, I'll keep watching from the satellite cameras and traffic to let you know if there's any movement from him. Your looking at about 12 hour plane ride then a 4 hour helicopter, after that you'll take a truck into a residential area. He's staying in a hotel under the name James Lien, I'll be here if you need me." They took the papers she had for them the went up to the roof top and boarded a plane.

Once they had taken off and were up, Lilly got out her laptop and read the emails Kinzie had sent he on the family and Micheal. Johnny cleaned his guns over and over. Pierce listen to his iPod trying to sleep but danced in his seat. When johnny had cleaned each about six times he put them down and leaned on Lilly's shoulder looking at the laptop with her. "What's all this?" he asked. "This is all the shit I needed on the family and apparently I need to tell Micheal this and he will know we have Paige and it's ok to come with us. Do you think we're really like Bonnie and Clyde?" " Hell no, we're better or worse however you want to look at it." She smiled and kiss him quickly then began to read again. He stretched back in his seat and looked over to Pierce passed out with a Saints Flow in one had and the iPod in the other, he laughed to himself the turned back to Lilly he rubbed her back with one hand and drifted off to sleep.

Lilly had trouble sleeping, it didn't matter how many times they flew she was still scared of crashing. They hit a lot of turbulence due the storms coming in. She wobbled to the bathroom holding her hand over her mouth, she fell to her knees and puked in the toilet a few times, then stood up and washed water around her mouth. She fixed her hair and wiped the make up under eye from the tears making it run. She went back to her seat next to johnny and sat down. She opened the laptop back, "Getting sick again?" Johnny asked without opening his eyes. "Yeah just a little, I'm fine though go back to sleep." He sat up and shut the laptop, "How about you go to sleep with me, the information isn't going any where and you're gonna need some for the up coming hell." She smiled and laid over on him. He played with her hair until she was finally asleep. He reached over to the wall and pressed the button for the lights to shut off above them.

When they finally landed they took a few minutes to stretch and contact Kinzie to see how things were running. "Everything is good back home and Juliet is cooperating, we should be up for about four hours then we go by truck." Lilly said as they loaded everything on the chopper. They climbed on and took a seat. Lilly watched out the window as they passed over oceans and forest. She thought about how she really would react to her own people turning on Johnny and if she was in Paige's shoes. She was in deep thought when Johnny grabbed her hand, She turned and looked at him he smiled and mouthed the words "I Love You." she smiled and said it back. When they reached the truck they all piled in and the man drive them to the town. When they reached the area of the hotel they jumped out and through the bags over their shoulders an started down the streets, some of the people who recognized them would turn and run, "Think we'll have problems getting out?" Pierce whispered to Lilly. "Of course." She said with a smile. They walked down several streets before getting to the hotel, Lilly went to clerk and asked for Micheal but he had listed no visitors and they wouldn't give her the room number. When she walked away and the man behind the desk got on the phone, Johnny walked over and slammed the guys head in to the desk then searched the computer for the name. "Found him second floor room 241." They all headed up the stairs and down the hall looking for the room. Lilly and Pierce stood on the sides of the door and got their guns ready, then with one good forced kick Johnny kicked the door in. Lilly and Pierce went in first searching the rooms, She found him trying to sneak out by jumping off the balcony. She grabbed him by the hair and threw him on the bedroom floor, she aimed her gun down at him, he started crawling backwards "Found him!" she yelled. He ended up crawling into Johnny's legs who grabbed him by the back of his shirt and pulled him to his feet, "Relax prince charming we're here to take you to Paige." Johnny said pushing him to the middle of the floor between the three of them, "She told me to tell you forever and always ever after."Lilly said. He looked at her for a second and then started to smile. "This isn't some sick trick her father is playing is he?" "Hell no, she come to us when they tried to have her killed, we found you and as long as I return you in one piece she's going to help my kill her father's empire, so if you don't mind pack some shit and let's go." She said. They helped him grab some of his stuff and headed for the door.

As she stepped out and turned for the hallway she pushed everyone back inside as gun fire spread through the hall. "Well we won't be going that way." She said. They ran back for the balcony but men were everywhere on top of buildings and on the street, they opened fired on the hotel room. Johnny laid over Lilly as they shot up the whole room, "I say the hall way is a better bet." They crawled back to the front door and threw a smoke grenade down the hall, the men started coughing as the saints open fired and took out a few. They ran back in the room reloaded and waited for them to pop back out. When they cleared the hall way they surrounded Micheal and ran down the hall past the stairs to the fire exit. Lilly kicked the door in and shoved Michael down the steps as they shot the men coming up after them. They ran down the steps turning around to shoot men coming in above them. When they reached the door to the outside they had Micheal wait under the stairs as they knew men would be waiting. Pierce put C4 on both sides of the door and ran under the stairs with them. When the door blew they grabbed Micheal and ran, Lilly kept running past Johnny and Pierce to the ally way with Micheal. She pushed him behind a garbage container and waited for the guys to catch up, when ever they had kill the remaining men in the ally the four of them ran between buildings to lose them and get away.

The man with the truck was still waiting at the entrance of the town, they quickly got in the back and headed back for the helicopter. "So why is it you were hiding out in the dank ass town?" Lilly asked "Well after Paige's father caught us he had me kidnapped and took me out to the desert. Some of his men beat me till they thought I was dead so I just laid there and acted as if I was, I waited till they were gone and then I tried to run. I found this house out in the middle of no where and they gave me the best medical they could and after I got better I left and found the town you found me in. I did small work for people around so I could pay for the hotel." He said. "So why didn't you look for Paige?" she asked. "I wanted to but I knew it would be to risky and I didn't exactly have the money to." "Why did her father hate you and your family?" Johnny asked. "Our fathers used to be business partners but mine didn't agree with what he was doing, so he killed my dad and banished my family." "Well with us you two should be safe as long as you do what I ask and don't try any underhanded bullshit." Lilly said leaning against Johnny. He wrapped his arm around her and laid his head against hers. "So you guys are a thing I guess." He said suggesting to Lilly and Johnny. "By a thing you mean married then yeah." Pierce said. "I know about you two being married, Paige didn't find it to be to important to tell me but everything is important to me so if I ever ask a question I want every tiny detail. Got it?" Lilly said. "Yes ma'am." was all he replied.

When they finally landed back home they walked Micheal down stairs to Paige. When she saw him she ran up to the cage and stuck her arms out trying to hug him. Lilly walked over and typed the code in and gave her thumb print to open the cage. "I'll give you guys some alone time, the cameras will be turned off because I have no interest in watching you two have sex but the mic is still on in case you try and plan some shit." Lilly said when Micheal walked in the cage she shut and locked the door. Lilly, Johnny and Pierce walked back up stairs to the conference room.

"Wow you guys are back already I figured you two would have to stop every two hours to have sex." Kinzie said walking in the room. "Yeah yeah whatever Kinzie now did you get me a nice little plan set up or what?" Lilly asked laying her head down on the table. "Well sorta, -" She started to talk but down in the entrance of the building they heard gun shots and screaming, they all ran out of the building to the top of the stairs and saw none other that Paige's parents with a few security. "Ah Mrs. and Mr. Gat, glad to see your back safely." He said. "Wish I could say the same for you. I hope you like what I done with the place." Lilly said walking down the steps."What the fuck do you want?" "Well I know you have my daughter locked up like an animal with that traitor's son. I'd like her back is all." "Right, so you can finish what you started right? Sorry but not happening she's working with me now." Lilly stood right in from Jack. He reached up and grabbed her by the throat before Johnny could get down the steps she had pulled a knife out and stabbed him in the hand. His guards pulled guns out and aimed them at her, everybody in the lobby pulled one out as well and aimed them back at Jack. He was holding his hand and backing up Lilly had a small cut on her face, "I believe you're out gunned so I would just leave before I slaughter your wife in front of you." Lily said standing her ground. Jack looked around at all the Saints aiming at him, he pulled the knife out of his hand and threw at her feet. "I'll be seeing you again don't worry." "Looking forward to it." She yelled as they walked out.

She turned and looked up at Kinzie, "Now where were we." She went back up the stairs and sat down in the conference room once again. "Well judging from the information I pulled on the brother who is next to us, they do plan on attacking us soon so I think we should go and wait for them to deploy most of their men and have men waiting here the fight the ones off, you know a nice little rocket launcher cocktail. When ever he has deployed most we go in and attack, it won't be easy I've read up a lot on him, he is smart and could be expecting it but it I know how you like to just run in gun blazing so fuck it right? You'll be taking a few of the lower ranks with you as well. I've already planned the next after this as well." Kinzie said. "Sounds excellent now if you don't mind I'm going to go consummate my marriage on your desk." Lilly said standing up. "What no! That's my private area! Don't you two touch anything!" she yelled. Lilly just laughed at she walked down the hall to the oval office. She sat in the chair and tuned the cameras back on down stairs. She listen in on what they were saying and watched their body language. They talked about a lot of bullshit and acted like a legit couple. She asked for them to be brought up to her office. "So I just had a lovely surprise visit from your parents." "Oh god they know I'm here don't they." "Uh yeah or they wouldn't have showed up here, but don't worry your safe. Now what I wanted to tell you guys is I'm moving you. I own a penthouse that I've been staying at that you two will be going to. We're disguising you as just two foot soldiers protecting me and Johnny then once there and inside we're switching places. We will leave in your clothing while y'all stay behind. This is my gift for doing as I asked but don't worry this isn't as wonderful as it sounds. Every saint has the pass code to it and if I say go check on them they'll be there in seconds. Don't try anything funny. The windows are reinforced so it will take a lot to get in from the outside. You'll be safe from anyone but me in all honesty." "No one is safe within a six mile radius of you." Johnny said walking in. Lilly smiled and stood up. "Well let's go." Lilly said. "Quick question. Where will you two be staying?" Paige asked standing up "We're getting our own place so we don't have to worry about people barging in." Lilly turned and walked out of the room as they followed. She waited at the the doors for them to come walking out. "So did you find a place?" She asked Johnny. "Yup and I think you'll love it."

After they dropped them off at the penthouse and changed clothes her and him went to the garage floor and picked a car. Johnny drove so he could blindfold her. It felt like they drove for an hour but then they came to a stop, she heard him hitting buttons then a gate opening. When they finally park he helped her out of the car and walked in front. He pulled the tie off as she looked at the enormous mansion. "You're right I love it." The moving people showed up and started moving stuff in the house as she put everything where she wanted in. After everything had been placed and unpacked Johnny was in the armory looking at all the guns and organizing to his specification, Lilly was up stairs playing the piano in the den just in her own little world. He came walking up stairs and looked in at her playing, "I didn't know you knew how to play." He made he jump as she turned around. "Yeah one of my many talents I don't have a use for when killing shit." he laughed and walked over and sat down next to her. "Well now I think would be a good time to tell me your back story." he said watching her play. "It's really boring and not something I like letting people in on." "Well since we're married I get to know." she stopped playing and looked at him, she sighed, " Go get alcohol." she continued to play as he went and grabbed two glasses and a bottle of tequila. "Well at first when my parents were still together I was in boarding schools and live a pretty normal life then my dad discovered my moms addiction and divorced her. He ran off leaving us with nothing. She decided to work the streets to get her fix and when she was at home she was high and a shit as mother. I was about 9 when this started happening then about 13 she had ran herself down so much most didn't want her anymore...so she turned to me. She would pimp me out to her dealers, to cope with it I taught myself to play which is how I know how to do this. I knew Julius before I went to the Saints because he was one of the dealers instead of doing like the rest he would just let me hang out and taught me self defense, then I would return with her stuff. Finally I had enough and I ran off, I went to the only place that felt like a real home. The Saints. That's about it, I didn't have the picture perfect fairytale." She never looked at him or stopped playing, he reached over and wrapped his arms around "I will never let anything like that happen to you again." She just smiled.

The next day whenever they went back to the White House she had Paige and Micheal picked up then had a meeting. "I want to know everything about your brother and his army, tonight I'm flying over and attacking. If you'd like I can bring you along to say good bye." She said looking at her. "I'd like to go." She paused before she said anything else. After the meeting they prepared for their attack and made sure everybody was ready to go.


	12. Chapter 12

Lilly sat next to Johnny on the helicopter ride over and stared at Paige the whole time, she still found it hard to trust her. She just didn't understand how you could sell out your own family, then again Johnny was right she would do the same, hell she tore a city a part when she lost him as her friend losing him now would be a whole different story. She finally stopped staring when Johnny grabbed her hand. She looked down at his hand and then up to him. He leaned over an kissed her cheek. Her cheeks turned a bright red and she couldn't help from smiling. Being with him came so natural to her, she could just be herself and relax, he gave her butterflies just looking her way and she felt like a little girl near her first crush, everyday he made her fall more and more in love, just by the simplest of things. Everyday feels like the first to her. She adored his smile and would get lost in his eyes. She just looked at him and smiled , she knew she made the right choice marrying him, no matter how dangerous it is, or how it could destroy the friendship. He was her hero, always there when she needed him, protecting her and risking his own life to make sure she wasn't ever harmed.

They landed a few miles away from the target. She called all the recruits for a meeting and divided them up to certain areas. They would take turns on watching the camp. She pulled two aside and asked that they keep an eye on Paige and if she tried to run to shoot her. She went and sat next to Johnny playing with his combat knife. "It's weird living together, just you and me." she said. "You'll get used to and eventually we'll get to the point you're making me sleep in the bath tube." She pushed his shoulder lightly and smiled, "You kidding me, you'll sleep at Pierce's." "Hell no, his place needs to be condemned. I'm waiting for the CDC to come in and discover a new STD." She laughed knowing he was probably right. "I like having a home to go to though." She said. "Do you ever want to see your parents again?" He asked looking over at her. "Maybe, I mean even though they were complete fuck ups they still are my parents. I doubt they made it though, which is probably for the best." "Well with me you'll have the best home ever." He said smiling at her. She laid her head in his lap, "I think we should get a dog." he said jokingly. "yeah, I don't think so." "Wait you hate kids and animals." "I don't hate them just think they are gross, they stink too." "Which ones." "Both of them." She said laughing. Johnny reached over and started to tickle her, she flopped around trying to get away from him. He finally stopped and kissed her, she wrapped her arms around his back hugging him tightly and then pulled her head back from him. "Don't ever let me go." She said. "Not in a million years babe."

The next day the moved in closer to their target and waited for the troops she had sent out last night with the report. She looked through binoculars to see if they did the signal. She saw the light of the mirror reflecting and continued to move in on the area. When she met up with them they told her the lay out and how much security was guarding the entry points. The best plan for them to take would have been to attack the front and two sides, all at once. The team split up she went with the front entrance team, Johnny went with one side and Asha took the other.

All at once they ran in shooting the guards and heading for the main entrance. Lilly. Johnny and Asha went in while everybody else stayed outside fighting still. Paige stayed in the middle of them since Lilly didn't trust her with a gun. Lilly kicked the door to his office in but he wasn't there, she stepped in cautiously and looked around to see if he was just hiding. "Alright, where would he he hide?" She asked turning to Paige. " I don't know, you know we could probably bring him to our side, instead of killing off everybody we could just bring them to our side of the fight you know?" Lilly looked at her with an angered look and walked over to her, " I don't think so, having one of you around is bad enough, I should just kill you like the rest so I don't have to worry I'm making a mistake." She kept walking towards her faster and faster, Johnny stepped in between them and held Lilly by the waist. She pulled the slide on her gun back chambering a bullet and pointed it right at Paige, "I'm getting real tired of these games you're trying to play, now you say you can help, get to it and find him." Paige started mumbling to herself trying to think where he would have went. Johnny pulled Lilly away from everybody, " You need to relax, this is her own family she's giving up here." "She volunteered for this shit, I'm only giving her the shove she needs." Lilly said with a seriously look. Johnny smiled and let out a smile laugh out, "The only way with you is the hard way I swear." "You don't seem to mind it when it's just me and you in a room." She said with a cocky smile. Johnny just shuck his head back and forth smiling at her. She walked back over to Paige and stood with her arms crossed, "I think I might know where he would go." She said looking up to Lilly. Without saying a word Lilly swung her arms out motioning for her to lead the way.

She stopped in a door way and pointed to a room. They slowly walked up to it and heard someone moving around, Lilly stood on the side of the door and pushed it open with her foot. "I figured you come after me next." Trevor said. " And I figured you'd hide like bitch, just like your brother." She slowly stepped in the room where he was standing there holding a knife. She smirked and through her gun on the ground and pulling the knife she had in her boot out. "This will be much more fun like this." She moved it through her fingers so the blade was pointing on the outside of her hand. He charged at her and tried to stab her, she dodged him and cut the side of his face. He turned back towards her and waited for her to come at him. She through hers at him and ran up to him tackling him to the ground, which caused him to drop his, she sat on top of him hitting him several times she pushed her off with his arm and got up before her kicking her in the stomach she fell over on her back, he tried to stomp her head but she moved and pulled him down to the ground with her.

"What you're not going to help her? Asha said to Johnny who was leaning up against the wall. "Hell no, she can handle herself it's just one guy, I've watched her take on six at a time before." "She weighs like 120 soaking wet, that guy is going to crush her." "Chill out, I'm right here if she really needs me, you honestly think I'd let anything happen to her. Beside you go in there and try to help, she'll probably cut you too." Asha looked back and forth between them.

Trevor fell by his knife and picked up stabbing her in the forearm, she didn't even notice from the adrenaline, just continued to punch him and then grabbed his head and slam it in the floor a few times. She pulled the knife out of her arm as he laid between her legs and stabbed him several times in the chest and stomach.

He laid there on the ground dying when Paige walked in, "You really shouldn't have turned your back on me," She said sitting down next to him. "You will regret this." Trevor said. Paige set there watching him die, "Goodbye brother." "You can kill him now." She said to Lilly. "What do you think I'm doing, he's bleeding out, give it about another three minutes and he'll be gone." Paige just looked up to her as if she had done something wrong. "Sorry sweetheart but if you don't like the way I do things then stay behind with the rest of the bitches." Lilly tore the flag in the room to wrap her arm up, they waited till he was dead to leave the room. Everybody watched Paige close her brothers eyes and stand up. Even though Lilly didn't like her she knew it would still been hard to watch him go, It made her think of Carlos, even though he wasn't her brother she still had to watch him die, even worse she had to be the one to kill him.

As they walked down the hall leaving the building Johnny reached over grabbing her hand she laid her head over on his shoulder and kept walking. Paige was behind them looking at how they seemed so calm about the whole situation an had no emotion at all for killing others. She didn't understand how they could just walk away from this as if they had just went on a date, people were right they were twisted, possibly a little psychotic but the one thing nobody could ever deny, even people who hated them, they were meant for each other. They were so happy to just be together and didn't care about the mess of a life they live, to them it was perfect.

They all boarded the helicopters and flew back home, Lilly laid her head on Johnny's shoulder closing her eyes, she was trying not to fall asleep but something about him just completely relaxes her. He wrapped his arm around her and looked out the window. He woke her up when they landed back at the White House. She went to the medical examiner first and got her arm stitched up. Johnny walked in and kissed the top of her head then leaned on the wall, "You can't go anywhere without getting some kind of cut can you?" He asked smiling at her. "Shut up, about half the scars I have, have something to do with you." He just laughed and looked at her. She pushed her lips out blowing him a kiss. He leaned in and gave her a real kiss. "So we heading home after this?" He asked. "I've got a few things to talk with Kinzie about, then Pierce needs something." "I'm going to go get our stuff ready." He said walking out. She smiled at him and looked back at the doctor, they finished the stitches and wrapped her arm up for her.

She went to Kinzie's office and sat down, "Ok, what's up." "So I've been watching the family and I've noticed they like to talk in code but it's like kindergarten level code, even you would be able to figure it it out...well maybe not but anyways they have been testing new weapons and they look pretty serious and I would love to get my hands on them or at least the dimension." "Well can't you do that from the safety of your desk?" Lilly asked. "No, they are smart enough to keep that under lock which is why I need you and somebody to go in and either steal it or just get me the dimensions to build one our selves." "Alright well I'm going to go home get some rest and when you have everything ready I'll get you your new toy." "It's not a toy! It's a prototype of a new weapon that could really fuck shit up and I know how much you _love _to do that." "Ok ok calm down, I was just teasing, you know I love how you get so work up over this things. You're basically a kid in a candy store when I bring you new shit." " Well if you knew all the technology put into these things you would understand." Lilly just laughed as she walked out.

She walked down to Pierce's room and knocked on the door, "Hey what did you need?" "You guys wanna go get some drinks or something? You know celebrate like we used to." "As good as that sounds I'm super tired and partially drug." She said holding her arm up. "Damn! Girl can't you do anything without getting hurt." " Shut up Pierce, you have no room to talk." She said standing up and walking out. She walked to Johnny's office but he wasn't in there, she figure he was waiting down stairs, she went by her office and Johnny was sitting behind her desk, "It's a nice look for you." She jokingly. "I'll pass, only you could run this country, fight an army, and manage to still love beautiful doing it." "Awwww aren't you just the sweetest ever. Or just trying to get laid." She said smiling, he picked her up "Trust me when I want to get laid I know how to turn you on I don't have to sweet talk you." She smiled and kissed him. He put her down and grabbed their bags.

It had started to pour down rain when they went to leave, she was so happy being with him and the way things were going for them. When she looks at him you could just see how much she loved him. To her he is what perfection looked like. When she's with him she can't seem to stop smiling and even if she was becoming soft, she didn't care, she had him and even if she lost everything, having him by her side every day was enough.

When they finally got home Lilly had never been more exhausted, she went upstairs and got in the shower, Johnny took the guns back to the armory and put them up. He poured himself a drink and then headed up stairs to their room. She had already gotten out and put clothes on, she was pulling the sheets back when he walked in he sat his drink down on the table next to her and grabbed her by the hips as he kissed down her neck, she turned her head to the side and reached her hand back running her fingers through his hair. She turned around and pulled his shirt over his head, she ran her fingers lightly over his chest and abs, then put both arms around his neck and began to make out with him. He had his hands on her lower back pulling her up against him, he moved them up pulling her shirt over her head, She quickly put her lips back on his. She push her shorts down and kicked them off, he kept one arm around her and crawled across the bed holding her up still. He laid her down without ever breaking the kiss between them, she gasped for air when he pushed in her. She started to moaned and gripped the sheets, he reached out an grabbing her hand as he would thrust hard and hard each time, she squeezed his hand with the rhythm of his hips. She drug her nails from the back of his head down his shoulder, he picked her hips up and slowed down a bit, she rolled her head back as her whole body succumbed to the pleasure. He continued to kiss her neck as she took faster breaths and moaned out his name. She pushed him over on his back and climbed on top he sat up and held on to her by her hips, they looked deeply into each others eyes both breathing hard an almost out of breath, she put her hands on the sides of his face and kissed him sweetly before she continued to rock her hips back and forth, she dropped her head back as he helped move her hips faster on him. He finally came and she fell down beside him on the bed. She looked at him laying there still with his eyes closed and trying to catch his breath, she smiled. He reached his arm over and wrapped it under her neck down to her shoulder blade, she reached her arm out to his face and laid her leg across him. She fell asleep smiling still.

**Just wanted to say thanks again guys! To everyone who has favorite and following this story, thank you thank you thank you so much. I love the comments and appreciate them so much! I hope I've kept you interested to this point, I've already started the next few chapters just doing some more revising then they'll be up too. I'm going to start posting previews on my tumblr account if you have one feel free to check it out lillyflowerbomb is my screen name. Much love to you all!**


	13. Chapter 13

Lilly woke up in bed alone for the first time since her and him became a real thing. She grabbed her robe off the chair an put it on, she looked in the bathroom first but he wasn't there. She headed down the hall way looking in the other rooms but he wasn't there either. She figured he'd be in the armory since he wasn't anywhere else but, when she went down stairs he wasn't there either. Lilly began to worry some, she searched the whole house inside and out, nothing. She went and fixed a cup of coffee and got a shower.

She went to the White House looking for him. "Pierce you seen Johnny this morning?" She asked worriedly, "No why?" "He wasn't home when I got up so I figured he was here." "Well I just came from the shooting range and armory and he wasn't there, check his office." She nodded her head and walked fast down the hall. The door was shut, which made her think that possibly he was in there. She opened the door to find nothing but his room the way it was the night before. She walked to her office and shut the door behind her. She locked it and looked towards her desk, there was a box sitting in the middle of her desk, she nervously walked over and started to open it. Before she pulled the last two tabs apart she took a deep breath. She was preparing to find his head or somebody's, in this kind of business boxes like these normally contain them. She closed her eyes and pulled it open. It was their wedding photos and scrapbook. She sat door in the chair and sighed in relief. She pulled the book out and sat it down, she picked up the phone and tried to call him but heard the ring from one of her drawer. Still holding the phone in her hand she opened it slowly, sitting there on a piece of paper was his phone and ring. She dropped the phone and grabbed the paper.

Lilly I'm sorry, I knew you wouldn't understand so I didn't say anything. Just know I'm sorry and I that I do love you. Johnny.

She stared at the piece of paper for a few minutes before sitting back in the chair as tears fell down her face. She put her head in her hands and just cried. Several people tried coming in and knocking but she didn't answer. She finally picked up the ring and held it in her hand looking at it and then took off her necklace and put it on there and then put it back on. She grabbed the book and opened it to the first page it was a picture of her and him at the reception when he had leaned over and whispered I love you in her ear and she had a huge smile on her face. Around the picture was their names and the date of their wedding. She turned the page and looked at all the pictures taken reliving each moment. Her office phone rang, she picked it up it was Kinzie, "You know I can see you in there you know, what's going on why won't you answer the door?" "Kinzie..I just need some space." "What? You know were in the middle of taking shit over right? What ever it is get over it and come out of the room." "Kinzie you have no idea what is going on so shut the fuck up and leave me alone!" Lilly yelled and ripped the phone out of the wall. She laid her head on the book and cried.

"Hey boss it's Pierce...come on if you won't come out at least let me in." She never responded. "You know I know how to pick this lock right." Lilly just sat there staring at the door. After a few minutes Pierce got the door opened and saw her sitting there behind the desk. "He's gone." is all she said. Pierce came walking closer to her "Did you try calling him?" She laid the phone on the desk. He looked down at the phone then was close enough to see the ring. He sat down in one of the chairs in front of her. He let out a big sigh "When'd he give it back?" "I found it this morning in my desk with his phone and this note. She handed the note to him and sat quiet as he read it. "I don't know boss something is strange about this, he wouldn't just up and leave would he?" "I don't know, I've never known him to and everything was fine... at least I thought it was." Pierce laid the note back on her desk and stood up, "Come on I know what you need, it sure as hell isn't sitting here looking at photos and reading the note over and over again." She stood up and looked back at the book one last time. "Come on, I can't bring him back but I know how to numb the pain some." She followed him out of the building, everyone stared as they walked by Lilly looked like a ghost, no expression, no smart ass comments to anyone, just walked right by. Pierce stopped at the liquor store bought a bunch of alcohol then drove up to the spot in the city you could basically see the whole town.

When they reached the spot where the trees parted and you could look out, "Don't worry Kinzie and Ben can handle everything. So what do you want to talk about?" "I don't understand Pierce why'd he just up and leave?" "I meant anything other than that but I don't know Boss, Johnny's not like normal people and he's highly unpredictable." "I wish he would have just told me I would have tried my hardest to understand." "Lilly thinking about it over and over won't help any let's just relax get drunk and watch the sun set." Pierce reached in the car and turned the radio on. "Oh hell yeah this is my jam!" Lilly started to smile and laugh at him signing the spice girls. She eventually joined in and laughed at how he knew every word. "Wow I never thought you were a spice girls kind of person." "Honey I'm a music kind of person it don't matter what it is I'll sing it." she laughed and sang with him again.

After she was good an drunk he drove her home. She typed in the code and stumbled up the drive way. She started to put the key in the door but stopped and just looked at the lock. She finally unlocked it and went inside to the big empty house that they had bought for THEM to live in. She decided she just wasn't drunk enough yet. She grabbed what alcohol they had and went to the living room. She turned the bottle up till nothing was left in it. Everywhere she looked in the house was cover in memories and pictures of them. She sat down on the couch and looked at the glass top coffee table that had picture of them over the years. Some were of him and other gang members, same for her. She looked at it and started to cry more, then she got angry and slammed her fist through it. She cut her hand up pretty bad but she didn't care she just sat there and cried. She finally opened her eyes an saw her hand she had glass stuck in it, she went to the kitchen sink and let water run over it as she pulled them out, She wrapped her hand in a towel laying on the counter then walked back to the living room to grab another bottle of liquor, she climbed the steps and went into their bedroom, she kept drinking till she finally passed out.

When she woke up she was still on the floor and had a major headache, she sat up and heard somebody down stairs cleaning up the glass, she ran out of the room to see the cleaning lady standing there with the broom. She slammed her cut up hand against the wall trying to punch it, she quickly grabbed it and pulled it to her stomach. She took a shower and even though it was bleeding still and needed stitches she said fuck it and put band aids on it and went to work.

On the way there she stopped by the liquor store and bought more alcohol. She went to her office without saying anything to anybody and sat in her chair looking around the room wishing somebody would wake her from this nightmare. One of the new recruits saw her hand and went to Pierce about it. He walked in holding a needle and thread. He looked down and laughed to himself, "What are you a doctor now?" He said jokingly. "No I'm one of those girls I promised to never be." He handed her some pain killers and grabbed her hand, "And what would that be." "The ignorant, dependent, letting someone in and then getting hurt by the one who promised they wouldn't kind of girls." He waited for the pain killers to take effect, "No you're not Boss, I still see the strong, smart, mean as hell, one of a kind leader we've always had...she just lost in the booze you've been chugging down." He stuck the needle in her hand and began to sew up the cuts. She grabbed the vodka she bought and turned it up. "Damn you want something to go with that?" Pierce asked. "Nope it's good just like this." She sat quietly the rest of the time he was in there. After he was done he looked at her and knew she was falling apart, and he couldn't help her. He got up and walked out of the room shutting the door behind him.

A few days went by and she still hadn't heard from him, which she didn't even remember how many days had went by since she stayed drunk. This time she didn't even make it home she was under her desk passed out whenever the cleaning lady came in she saw her and screamed running out of the room. Ben was walking down the hall and saw the panicked woman and ran into Lilly's office he searched the room to see what would have done it then saw her passed out. He reached under the desk and pulled her out. "Lilly what the hell do you think you're doing. Staying drunk is not the answer to this, you have a team and country to lead here, now go take a shower and straighten up girl, you're stronger than this and if he ran off then so be it you can't change the past or bring him back." She laid on floor and realized he was right. She stumbled to the shower and turned the water on. She stood under the water and started to cry thinking about all the memories she had with him but stopped herself and remember King was right. She tried to sober up and listen to the meeting. "I think we should go after the land I was in charge of next." Paige said "I know the layout extremely well and I told you before David is not the brightest of us and can be easily tricked, I see a lot of Pierce in him to be honest." "Ay girl you better watch it, I'm a lot smarter then you think so shut the fuck up." " I didn't mean it in a bad way just that he fall for anything we throw at him, do you remember when all the strippers attacked you guys? Well something like that would work wonders on him if you play it right." She said looking to everyone at the table. Lilly wasn't really listening just physically there. She couldn't keep him off her mind. "When would you like to move on this." Asha asked. "That should be up to your leader." Paige said looking to Lilly. "Huh? Oh sorry I'm still drunk." "What kind of leader are you? I mean seriously do you need him to hold your hand every step of the way? You're the worst leader I've ever seen, letting your personal life step in the way." Paige said. Lilly jumped from her seat and ran down the table tackling her to the ground beating the shit out of her. "Ah hell not again!" Kinzie yelled as she stepped back. When others tried to step in Pierce and Ben held them back. "The girl has to learn her place." Pierce and Ben told the members trying to jump in. When Lilly had beat her enough that she stop trying to fight back she stood up and walked back to her office.

She stood in the middle of the room looking at her hands bloody and cut from hitting her so hard. "You feel better now?" Asha said as she quietly entered the room. "Why'd he just throw it all away?" "Nobody but him knows the answer to that. You know you can't go on like this? I know you're hurting but you have to be strong like you were before, sometimes life just fucks us and you have to get back up and keep moving. Losing somebody you love sucks, to me it's the worst pain possible specially when it blindsides you but it's the moments that define you. You can either let it break you or it can make you stronger. I know it feels like you've been abandon but we're all still behind you. He loved you, anybody could see that, and nobody saw this coming but we know you're stronger than this person you've become. Come on Lilly get back up don't let this ruin you."

Lilly knew she was right that she had to stop and be the leader they needed. "I'm just tired of loving him when he clearly don't even give a damn. I'm tired of holding on and waiting for him when he's long gone." She ripped her necklace off and pulled the ring off her finger, She walked over to the trash can and dropped them in, "Let's go get this over with." She stormed out of the room and went to where Paige was sitting "I'm sorry but you have no right to talk to me like that when I was the one who brought your guy back and the next time you do, I don't care how much knowledge you have on the family, I will kill you, got it bitch." Paige just looked up to her with fear. "Yeah..I'm sorry." "We will head out tonight, Kinzie you'll be coming with so pack up." Lilly stormed out of the office and back to her office she pulled out the scrapbook, pictures, and anything else that had to do with him and through them away as well. She tied the trash bag up and sat it out by the door to be picked up. She went to the lather and lace store to pick up outfits for the girls to wear. She was and doing everything to keep him off her mind, when her phone rang. "Hello." "Lilly..." She stopped looking at the outfits and dropped what was in her hands already, "Johnny?" "Hey beautiful, first I want to tell you I'm sorry and I know your hurting but I had to do something on my own, I know you're not going to understand but I do love you and I just couldn't go much longer without hearing your voice." "Why? Why couldn't you have just told me and still why won't you tell me where you are?" "Trust me it's better you don't know and I know you wouldn't want me doing this but I just remember I love you." He hung up the phone before she could say anything else. She held the phone to her ear still and wiped the single tear from her eye. She pulled the phone in front of her and looked at it. Then picked up the clothes and picked a few more out. She paid for them and went back to White House.

"Kinzie I know how you like kink so I picked this one out for you." "You can't be serious I'm not wearing that." "Uh yeah you are now go change. Asha I figured you wouldn't want to much skin showing so I grabbed this believe or not it's the classy thing they had." They all changed and walked back in the meeting room. "I haven't been this revealing since I was born." Asha said. "Damn! You look good as hell like that." Pierce walked in and said. "Look boy I'm still a train killer no matter what wear so I'd watch your next sentence." Asha turned and said to him. "Chill girl...Kinzie is that you?" "Pierce shut up or get out." Lilly said. "Alright ladies, it will be dark in there and it will work as long you don't blow our cover. Pick them off one by one asking if they want to spend some alone time in the back. They are expecting us to do the same as last time and just show up as our selves. Just relax and have fun while killing shit. Now let's stop acting like a bunch of virgins and go kill these bitches." Lilly grabbed a duffel bag and the wig then walked out to go board the plane.

When they arrive at the party they hid knives on them so they could kill them quietly. A few of the recruits went with them, everything was running pretty smooth and nobody expected a thing or had noticed them. Lilly made the first move by dragging a guy into the bedroom with her. She acted like she was gonna give him a strip tease, waiting for the right moment when he would lay his head back she pulled the blade from under the tutu and put her hand over his mouth stabbing him several times. She drug his limp body into the closet and went into the bathroom to clean the blood off herself. She went back out to the party and looked for her next target. She saw Asha pulling her first victim away from the crowd. She went back to where everyone was dancing. To play the part they all took shots and partied with them, when she was dancing with two of the lieutenants she thought she saw Johnny walk by she stopped dancing and chased the man down, he looked nothing like him, she was really starting to lose it now. She went and found Asha who had just killed a guy. "We need to hurry this a long, I think I'm losing my mind." "What do you mean?" "I seriously thought I saw him here." Asha looked at her funny for a second. "How much have you had to drink?" "Not a lot trust me I'm no where near drunk." "When we get back we'll look into it." Asha and Lilly went back to the floor the team continued to pick off several men but before they had worked their way up to the main guy he left the party. A guard noticed that a lot of the people had began to disappear when he went looking for them he found their dead bodies and alerted the others. The Saints had already made a break for it though and were already gone.

Back at the White House they went over the plans of another attack. In Lilly's psych evaluation she came out cleared. "You seem fine, well as normal as you were before but I would recommend getting some rest and taking it easy for awhile. I'm going to write you a prescription for a antidepressant and a anti psychotic though." Lilly grabbed the paper and went back to her office and looked out the window as it rained. She thought about how much she missed him an wished more than anything he would walk through the door but it didn't matter he wasn't going to. She remembered the happiness she felt when he called even though it was only for a split second. She looked at the papers on her desk and got to work. Kinzie walked in the room, "Hey Boss I got some new info on the family." She laid the papers down on the desk. "Hey I want you to do me a favor, get his computer, this is his phone comb through everything find some trace of where he might have went." "I'll try." Kinzie took the phone and walked out of the room.

A few days went by and still nothing no sign of him at all. Pierce walked by her office and saw her laying face down on the desk, he ran in the room quickly and picked her head up. She swung her arms around trying to hit him. "What the fuck Pierce?" "Oh shit my bad, I thought you were dead you know because you're all..you know." "No I'm fine I was just sleeping." "How long have you been here?" "Uh I don't know few days why?" "Go home get some rest, get the hell out of this office." "I can't when I'm there I just get more depressed. It's just not the same without him there." "I understand, well if you need a place to stay my door is always open." "Thanks but no thanks, sitting on your furniture is a high risk of pregnancy." Pierce just laughed to himself. "Well if you do come I'll lay a towel or two down." She smiled and looked back at the paper work.

She stayed behind on a few of the mission and did paper work. She was fixing herself a cup of coffee when Ben walked in the room holding a bag. "You want to tell me why you threw all this away?" "What the hell do you care Ben? He's gone so I decided to get rid of all that shit." "You don't know he's gone for good." "Ben it's been months and I haven't heard shit from him, I'm moving on with my life and getting back to what I do best." "No matter how much you try to hide from this you are still legally married so if it's true you're giving up, you may want to get a lawyer and file the paper work for separation." He looked at her with a disappointing look and the walked out of the room. She looked down at her cup the whole time as she mixed the creamer and sugar. She was ashamed to be giving up already but holding on was hurting way more. She grabbed her cup and walked back to her desk.

She unlocked the bottom drawer and pulled out a small file. It was the few things she just simply couldn't let go, there was a picture of her and Julius when she was a little girl that he was in the back ground of, before she had actually joined she thought he was so cute and would look at the picture all the time. She had letters she wrote but never sent to him because she way to shy, she smiled as she looked at all the things in the file but it was part of what was hurting her so she closed it and put it back in the drawer. Even if she got rid of everything, there was one she could never get rid of, back when they thought he had die she got a tattoo on the back of her leg just for him.

She decided to leave early that day just to clear her head, She drove around the city in hopes of maybe catching a glimpses of him. She drove down several streets and back roads, nothing not even somebody who resembled him. She went back to their house and sat in the car looking at the home he had picked out just for them. She hesitated getting out of the car and going inside. When she looks at the front door she remembers he surprising her with it and how much she loved it. She eventually got out of the car and walked inside. Every room held a special memory for her. When she walked by the den, she thought about the night she was playing and he learned her back story. The kitchen, when they would cook and laugh together, he really was an amazing cook. She also thought about the one time she tried to and he came in teasing her by kissing on her, which lead to her getting turned on and them having sex on the floor, well till she smelled the burning food. It may make her sad to think about it but it also made her smile. When she walked up the stairs in the living room she thought about him tickling her on the couch and all the times they would jut lay there cuddled up talking. The bedroom was the worst though. She thought back to the night he had left. They had a lot of amazing sex but that night was different, if she knew back then what she knew now, she would have realized it was going to be the last time, so of course he would have made it better than any other time. She sat down on the bed and rubbed her hand across his side of the bed, she smiled through the tears and decided it was time to actually let go.

She changed her clothes in to her running gear, she left the house and ran through the neighborhood. Some of them would wave and smile, she would always do it back, others seemed scared having her there and would walk back inside the house. She decided to keep running see some of the city she hadn't yet. She ended up running down to the shore line, she took a break and sat down watching the waves crash into the rocks on the side of the hill. The sun was beginning to set, it was an amazing view the beautiful colors of the sky with the autumn leaves on the trees. She stood back up and stretched then went back to the house.

She took a shower when she got back, then walked to the closet and started to grab one of her shirts but instead grabbed one of his, it still smelled just like him. She put it on instead and went down stairs, her hair was still wet and dripping on the floor as she walked through the house. She grabbed the wine glass and favorite wine ever. She went to the piano and played a little bit but then stopped and just cried, she maybe ready for letting go but being in the house surrounded by only memories with him, she couldn't handle yet. She ran back upstairs and changed clothes grabbed a few extras and left the house. She walked into the White House, not to many people were there at night, which was good she didn't really like having to talk to everybody.

She sat her stuff down in her office and went back down stairs to the bar area. She walked in and the old man who had been homeless when she first came there, till she gave him this job was there. He was one of her favorite people in the place not only because to her he looked like if Morgan Freeman and Bill Cosby had a child but he was just so nice and wise. He saw her come walking in looking like a train wreak, "How you doin' cupcake?" He asked. She smiled as she walked up and took a seat, "Same as ever." "I take it you tried going home." he said. She looked at him funny and then smiled "Yeah, I just couldn't do it yet." he poured her a drink and leaned over the counter in front of her, "I know, it will get easier with sometime, you can't rush it. When my wife died I gave up on everything." "How long were you married?" "Well we were only married for about 4 years before I lost her but we were together for over 60 years. Her father didn't like me very much." he said laughing. "Well why not?" Lilly asked smiling. "When I was younger I was one of the "Bad Boys". I was big in the gambling scene and wasn't exactly as rich as he wanted." he paused and looked at the wall behind him and grabbed the picture off the wall. "This was her, when we were younger." It was a black and white picture of her and him at a fair. "Wow look at you." Lilly said holding the picture. "You guys look so happy here, she was very pretty." "Oh we were, being a secret was hard though, we dated and even lived together but when her daddy would show up I'd run and hide in the neighbors yard." Lilly laughed "What, were you scared of him?" "Oh yeah, he was a big guy, with an even bigger temper. We waited till he had passed away to get married...then after we found out she had cancer, bout three months later she was gone." Lilly looked at the old man behind the bar. "She was my blue bird, my whole world and when she left so did I. I lost the house and started drinking and the only place that got me was on the street and a addiction I couldn't afford, it was like the only place that understood me. To this day I miss going home to her smiling face and smelling the food in the air from where she had cooked. You see sunshine one day you'll want to go home and remember all the laughs and good times you had, just need to let the wounds heal." Lilly looked up to the old man and smiled. "You are really something, where was the house you two live in?" "Oh it was on the other side of town some young couple bought it and raised their family there. You know it's okay to cry and be upset. You were in love with him, still are or it wouldn't hurt this way." "Will it ever stop?" She asked looking down at the ice in her glass. "Someday but only when you do finally let go. I still feel the pain of loosing my wife. Keep your head up though, you have such a beautiful smile and your way to pretty to live this way." Lilly looked up to him and smile she asked if he'd write down the address to his old home, see wanted to see it and thanked him for the late night talk. She went upstairs to her office and laid down on the couch.

The next morning she went to the address he had given her. She stood out front on the tiny older home. It had a chain fence around it with a little chain gate. She walked through and up the two steps to the front door. She knocked on the door and step back waiting for someone to answer. A woman who looked a little older than her answered the door with a shocked look. "Well hello ma'am, please come in." "Thank you but I just need to ask something of you." Lilly said "Of course anything dear." " I have a dear friend of mine who lived here before you and I would like to buy your house so I can give it to him in his last few years." The woman was no longer smiling and looked a little mad even. "Well I'm sorry but my home isn't for sale." Lilly looked at her with an evil smile, "I didn't ask if it was for sale, I'm buying your home today so name a price or I will have you kicked out." The lady stood there with her mouth opened looking at her.

When Lilly arrived back at the White House she found the old man in the garden watering the flowers, "Hey I have a surprise for you." She yelled walking up. "Well hello cup cake." "I need you to come with me, I want to show you something and I also need your help." She helped him into her SUV and drove him to the house. The family before had already pack their things and moved out. When he stepped out of the vehicle he stared at the house then looked back at Lilly smiling. He slowly walked to the door and opened it looking at the living room with tears forming. "I wanted to repay you for last night, even though you may not know, your story brought me back from the dead and for that I am ever grateful to you, I want to replace everything all the furniture and they make candles now that smell like cooking, I used them to trick Johnny a few time to think I was cooking, but I want you to live here and at least have the memories." The old man turned towards her with tears running down his face smiling at her, " You really are a saint my dear." He walked over and hugged her. All she could do was smile and hug him back.

Months had gone by, they had gain some more territory and placed a few Saints over in the areas to protect it. Things were slowly shifting back to normal, well as normal as they could be. "Any new news for me today." Lilly asked Kinzie as she stood in Kenzie's office going through her mail. "Not really, just the normal you know the death threats, people trying to sell us shit, people asking for dates, you know the usual." Lily laughed to herself and walked out. She went to her office and sat down and opened the big envelope which contained the papers for her separation. She pulled them out and looked at the spots for her signature, one was for her to confirm she agreed for it to take place the second was for to confirm he was missing and unable to sign himself. She hesitated before signing. She placed the papers back in the envelope and laid them aside. She took a deep breath and tried to relax.

Kinzie called her, "The lawyer is here to meet with you," "I'll be right there." Lily grabbed the envelope and headed for the conference room. "OK so I see you've signed everything, now we can't do a divorce yet due to his absents so a separation is in place till he does show back up." "So what happens if he does?" "Well as long as you still want this, we file the paper work and get both signatures and that's about it. Takes about a month." Lilly nodded her head then faked a smile, stood up and shuck the guys hand then went back to the office.

It was getting easier for her to exist without him again. Asha and Matt had began dating, Pierce was still banging whores and random fans, Kinzie was the same as always, Ben was Ben. She felt like she was watching her life go by before her. She was getting back in swing of things and no longer drank to help her sleep. She spent a lot of her time in the shooting range and combat room helping the recruits train but her favorite spot was the bar with the old man, sometimes she didn't even drink just sat an talked for hours. "Boss we have a window of opportunity to attack Joel's land." Kinzie walked in saying. "Well let's do it then." They walked towards Kinzie's office and talked about the plan. "Ok so from reading his emails and hacking his security I've learn he will be out of the office for awhile and we could brake in and destroy him without chance of a huge loss in men." "Alright well let's suit up and get ready to go."

Going on missions without him there was different she didn't have that secured feeling anymore, she was nervous again and even a little sad but she just thought about what the old man told her and how one day she will enjoy the memories. She laid her head back against the helicopter wall and looked out the window and tried to enjoy the serenity of the moment.

When they landed at his Head Quarters Lilly went straight for his office to sit and wait him out, the other Saints went and took a few of his men out and then hid to make sure they wouldn't get caught upon his return. She was sitting in his chair when he came in, "Hi there Joel." He had a smug look on his face, he turned the lights on to see who it was. He got a sarcastic smile on his face and walked closer to her. "Bravo, you have live up to your name that's for sure." He said sitting down on the other side of the desk. "Well I'm glad to hear that." "I'll admit I was thinking you would just crawl in a hole and die, you know do the world a favor." "That's funny I thought you'd cry and beg for your life like the rest of your family so far, besides why would I do that?" She asked leaning over the desk. "Well with your other half just up and leaving you like your father did all those years back." Lilly smiled "Glad to hear you know my back story, since you know that I'm assuming you know this will end with you dead and me walking out owning this land as well." "It really is amazing how you hold yourself to a impeccable standard. Believing you'll never get hurt, come in and take what you want, do as you please a lifestyle in which you live only ends one way." "Ok do us both a favor and stop giving me the "You'll die if you keep on" speech. I didn't come here so you could save me, I'm here to kill you plain an simple as that." The man smiled an just as quick as he pulled a gun so did she. They set there staring at each other she started to move just as he pulled the trigger and grazed her face. She fired two shots back at him as she fell to the ground, she hit the floor and heard his body fall over and from under the desk she saw him laying there with a bullet through his forehead.

She grabbed a sword of the wall and begin to chop of his head. Then she grabbed the trash can from under his desk and turn it upside down emptying everything on the floor. She pick his head off the ground and placed it in the clear bag, she walked out of the room to where the other Saints were in a shoot out with his men. She waited till it had all stopped and walked down the step holding the bag . She just walked past them all not saying a word heading for the day. The recruits went through and made sure everyone there was dead then joined her outside waiting for the helicopter to arrive. Lilly was smoking a cigarette on the bench out front when it started to poor down rain. She lifted her face up and let the drops hit her, when she closed her eyes she remembered when he proposed outside of the penthouse, She smiled to herself thinking how it really was the perfect timing and place for them.

When ever she got back to the White House, she nonchalantly walked through the halls with the severed head. She grabbed the box that delivered her wedding photos and put the head it in. She then went down stairs and handed it the girl at the front desk to have it expressed to his parents, she put a note in there as well.

And another one is gone. You can save your selves some heart ache and just give up, I have no problem killing your kids off one by one it gives me something to do. Just though I'd send you a parting gift this time. My thoughts and condolences are with you in this time of need.

Love Lilly :)

A few days went by before they contacted her through a video call, she took it in the conference room. "You are the most vile, heartless, piece of shit we have ever encountered." Karen said. "Thank you, that may be the nicest thing said about me today." Lilly said with a smile. "You will regret doing this to my family I can promise you that." "I highly doubt that. But if it helps you feel better you can believe anything you want." "Just wait and see we have a gift for you as well my dear." "Oh yay! I love presents. I was beginning to think you guys for got my birthday" She said with a bigger smile. They ended the call. She just leaned back in the chair and smiled.

She went down stairs to talk with the old man but he wasn't there today she asked about him to the other workers, they told her he had called out sick that morning. She thought about going to see him but decided not to, figured he'd be back within a few days. She had really began to enjoy spending time with him and talking. He was kind of like the grandfather she never had and even now he was like the best friend she had lost.

She went outside to smoke when Kinzie came running out. She was out of breath "Boss...you..need...to ...come...here." Lilly dropped her cigarette and followed her in to Kinzie's room, as soon as Lilly looked at the computer screen it felt as if somebody had taken all the oxygen out of the room. She stepped closer looking at a body of somebody who looked like Johnny. "Where is this?" "It's about 5 miles from here. Down by the shore." Lilly immediately took off running out of the building to her car. She drove as fast as she could running several red lights and almost getting hit a few time. Cops and investigators were already there and had laid a sheet over the body by the time she got there, she fought her way through the crowd of people. She leaned under the caution tape and walked slowly over to the man. She felt a giant lump in her throat forming, it started to hurt and make her feel like she couldn't breathe. The closer she got the weaker her knees felt, she stood over the body looking down at the sheet, She leaned down and took a deep breath, She closed her eyes and pulled the sheet back, then just dropped her head.


	14. Chapter 14

"Where's the Boss at?" Pierce asked Kinzie. She just pointed to the screen as she watched her bending down to pull the sheet back. They both leaned in close to see if it was him. Ben walked in and looked to see what they had been looking at. "What's that?" "Kinzie thinks they may have finally found Gat." Ben stood next to them watching the screen, before to long Asha and Matt had join in on watching to see if this was really him, they all held their breathes.

Lilly sighed in relief seeing that it wasn't him. She covered the man back up and started to walk away, she seen a girl there crying as the cops told her they had found her husband. He had been robbed and beat to death by some wanna be gang bangers. She looked at the woman falling to her knees and thought about how that could very well be her one day. She walked over and put her hand on the woman's shoulder. "I'm very sorry for your loss and when I find the people responsible for this, they will go through much worse pain then he did." The girl looked up to her with tears and mouthed the words "Thank you." Lilly walked back to her car, she sat in the seat for a few second looking at all the people gathered. She flipped the sun visor down and grabbed the picture of her and him. She looked at it and smiled. _Someday you'll come back, I'm sure of it._ She thought to herself then drive back to the White House.

She went inside and grabbed a few papers before turning the light in her office out and leaving. Pierce walked out of his office and saw her carrying a few folders and her overnight bag, he ran up trying to catch her, "Finally going home huh?" "Yeah I love the couch in there but I really do miss my bed and plus I think I'm finally ready to." "That's good," "Yeah, I could really use some relaxation too." Pierce just laughed as they walked out. "See you tomorrow Boss." She through her hand up as she got in the car.

When she got home and walked in she second guessed herself and thought about going back, but instead put her keys down on the table in the foyer, she walked in the kitchen laying the files down on the counter and walked through the house, even after all this time he's been gone she could still feel him, almost like he was there still. She could still smell his cologne and hear his laugh. She walked through the house turning a few lights on. She went back into the kitchen grabbed the files an went to the piano, she played as she read the files and thought to herself trying to make mental notes, without even paying attention she started playing the song she walked down the isle to, it wasn't the here comes the bride crap everyone does but the song Canon In D, she stopped playing for a second and thought of the moment the doors opened up and she saw him standing there smiling at her, and how she tried to fight the tears but they just fell and made her make up start to run. She remembered Ben coming in and talking her, making her feel better and not be so scared. She just smiled and played some more. The old man was right after some time you really do enjoy the memories, she had learn to cope with the loss and instead be happy about the time she did get with him and remember how happy she was then. She began to read the files again and study the next family member. After she was tired of playing she headed for their bedroom, the hall way to the room however was covered in pictures of them, it started with the first picture of them ever and told the story of them through out the years going to the room, in front of their door was the spot the wedding picture was going to go. She stopped walking and looked at the nail in the wall, she went back to the kitchen, the cleaning lady had been putting the mail inside for her so it wouldn't get stolen or ruined by the rain and snow. In a cardboard package sitting on the table, was the photo and frame she had personally designed for that spot. She slowly opened and pulled it out. She looked at the photo with a half smile as her eyes watered, "I miss you." She walked back down the hall holding it in her hands and hung it up, she walked into the bedroom, sat down and looked at the picture from the side of the bed. She laid back and looked out the window at the snow falling. She sat up and walked in the closet and grabbed her favorite shirt of his, she sit in the floor against the wall crying clinging to the shirt. She felt like she was living somebody else's life without him around. She finally stopped and went to lay on the bed again. She held onto his shirt the whole night. For the first time in awhile she felt ok being there without him even though she missed him, she didn't sleep to good though, she would wake up reaching out for him so she grabbed his pillow and cuddled up with it.

A few days had gone by and the old man never came back to work, she decided to go by his house and check on him. She stopped by the store and got some soup for him and the paper. She pulled up in front of the house and noticed he hadn't been checking his mail, so she grabbed it as well and went to the door. She knocked but no one answered, she waited a few minutes then looked around the house to see if anyone was watching, she grabbed the door handle and opened the door. She slowly walked in and found him in bed with the picture, he had passed away in his sleep. Lilly sat down next him and smiled knowing he was back with his wife finally. She called the cops so they could come process the scene, she made funeral arrangements and even picked him out a nice suit. He would be buried as if he was a member of the Saints. Everyone of them attended the funeral even if they never met the man, he had never told her of any family being around still, so she decided to be his family. Lilly gave a speech on him:

"I know most you never knew him, I barely got the chance but I'm so thankful I did. He really helped me through what I'm going through and I never thought a stranger would make such an impact on me but he did. He was kind and so very funny. I spent a lot of nights just sitting an talking with him, the man had some crazy stories and I have no doubt back in his day he would have made a damn fine Saint. He told me the story of losing his wife the first night we actually met and talked, he changed my whole life that night with a simple story, he taught me it's okay to hurt and be sad over losing someone and that with time you learn to cherish the moments that seem to bring the most pain. I feel today still that I didn't give him what he gave me or paid back the favor. He gave me a reason to live and a new outlook on life, you can't show somebody the amount of gratitude they deserve when they help you back up from being knocked down to your lowest point. I did the only thing I could think of to repay him and it was to give him back the home he had live in with his wife before she went, I'll never forget what he said to me that day, he told me I really was a Saint and in all honesty the look on his face made me feel like one. He was the grandfather I never had and I miss him as if he was. He was an outstanding human being and I wish I could have done more for him. He will forever be a Saint to me."

She stepped down from the podium and laid the picture of him and his wife in the casket and kissed his cheek "Thank you." She closed it up and went sat down with the other Saints the preacher said a few words then they went to cemetery. Lilly sat up front as they lowered him in the ground, she stayed even after they had started to throw the dirt on him. Pierce noticed her sitting up there alone and turned to walk up still with her, he put his hand on her shoulder then sat down with her. On his tombstone she had the words "The only real Saint of us all now flies high with his blue bird." The picture on it was of him and his wife, they also had the Saints symbol and two birds carved on it. "You did a good job, I think he would have been proud of what you did."

The months just went by without hearing anything from Johnny, as much as she wanted to give up hope of him coming back she never could. She picked up the phone and called the lawyer "I would like to put a hold on the paper work, I'm not as ready as I thought I was." It had been almost a year since he had left, "So Boss how's staying in the house?" Pierce asked walking in the room with her coffee. "Pretty good I guess, I've decided to stop the paper work for now." "Still hoping he's coming back huh." "Yeah, I know if I ever meant anything to him he will." "There's no question there you did he even told us you meant the world to him, I'd almost bet where ever he is, you play some part in it. Anyways Kinzie has a new mission for us to go on so you ready?" "Yup." was all she said as she signed a few more documents.

She went back to the house before leaving and grabbed a few things, she went in the den and kissed her hand then touched the small picture of her and him off the mantle, she turned and grabbed the documents she had left at home then walked towards the door. She locked the doors and then went back to work.

They were going to get information and a new prototype the family had been working on. They camped out side the building till they got the clearing from Kinzie to advance. "So Pierce I heard you've been seeing just one skank for a while now." Lilly said laying on the ground looking at the stars, "Hey she's not a skank, she just a nice girl working the streets." "My bad she's a ho, I'm just kidding so what you getting serious now?" "Naw, she's just pretty cool to chill with. I don't just bang them and kick them out now, I'm really growing as a person." "Pierce a hard on doesn't count as personal growth," "Man why do you have to be like that." " I'm just kidding Pierce. I'll have to agree you have grown you no longer build doll houses and make plans that would take a whole day to do." "I don't care what you or Gat say, that was a good plan." She just laughed and sat up. "Sure it was but ours seemed to work better." They laughed then sat quiet for a few seconds. "We've really come a long way from then." he said. "No kidding, we actually have a nice Head Quarters and not some run down shit hole." She said looking at the ground thinking back. "We had some bomb ass parties there though." She smiled but didn't say anything.

"Ok guys now is your chance to move in and get the stuff we need." Kinzie said over the ear pieces breaking the silence. They both stood up and grabbed their guns, then headed to the building.

Lilly was taking pictures of their documents when all of a sudden a man grabbed her from behind an put something over her mouth knocking her out. She woke up from having water thrown on her and being smacked in the face. She tried to move but was tied to a chair. She looked around and saw Pierce next to her tied to a chair as well. She tried to move over to him but the chair was bolted down. "Well well, Mrs. Gat looks like you're easier to capture without out your boytoy husband there to protect you." Kevin and one of his henchmen walked around in front of her, she started smiling, "Sometimes I let it happen, keeps my life interesting." "You're a real comedian, aren't you?" "My crew seems to think so, especially when I sent you your present." The man stepped closer and punched her in the jaw. " I have a feeling this will be taking awhile, between your sarcasm and not liking us an all." He said sitting down as another man brought him a chair. "Sarcasm is just one more service we offer and don't flatter yourself I don't like anybody." She said smiling, the man punched her in the jaw again. " With that attitude, I can see why nobody likes you." "Oh, come people love, just ask your kids." The man punched her in the stomach this time. She coughed a few times, " I don't like hurting you, Mrs. Gat." She looked at the roid raging beast of a man to her left then back to Kevin, "Really? Is that why you're having him do it?" The man punched her in the face again. "Please, for once in your worthless life stop trying to be funny, I don't want Eugene to bludgeon you all night." "I'm getting beat by a guy named Eugene? Seriously." The man looked down and snarled at her. "Okay. Mrs. Gat I've had quiet enough of your jokes, I want my daughter back." "Screw you."She said, the man hit her again. "Owwe!" She rolled her jaw around "Okay,okay I take it back fuck you" The man hit her once again. "I would really appreciate it if you'd cooperate here." "Yeah I wouldn't count on that happening." Kevin looked at his henchmen and nodded, he walked behind her and grabbed her ring finger on her left hand, she grit her teeth as he cut is off. "You're starting to annoy me."He said. She let out a deep sigh and said, "And here I thought we were really starting to build a friendship." Kevin stood up from the chair and waved to his henchmen to go a head and torture her some more. "I'll be back when you take this more seriously" He said walking away. "Okay, take it easy." She said as the henchmen stood in front of her. "Are you so angry because your junk has shriveled up from the steroids?" The man punched her several time in the face. She spit the blood in her mouth out on the floor. Pierce woke up and looked up to her. "Oh hey Pierce, you missed all the excitement." she said smiling with he face cut up and mouth full of blood. He looked around her and saw the blood pool under her hands and her finger on the ground. "What the fuck is going on here?" "Well Kevin was in here being a little bitch-" She was cut off by the guy hitting her again. She turned her head with the punch and then looked back up to Pierce, "As I was saying, he didn't find me to be funny enough so this barbarian is beating on me now." She sat up straight in the chair and sighed, the man continued to beat on her. She kept laughing and being a smartass so he pulled a knife out and stabbed her in the knee. "Ahh I think I'm ready to talk...wait nope." The man punched her in face a few more times. "Okay, okay I'm ready." The man turned to walk away, "Shit I lost my train of thought." He turned back to her and punch her several more times in the face and stomach. From the loss of blood she was losing consciousness, the man turned to Pierce and started in on him.

He walked back over to her, she looked up and smiled at him as he pulled the knife out of her leg and went to stab her in the stomach, she closed her eyes and turned her head but when she didn't feel it penetrate she turned her head slightly and opened her eyes, Johnny was standing there holding the blade in his hand, he headbutted the guy and made him fall down, the man grabbed his face and looked back up Ben was now standing over him and shot him in the face. "Damn, you look like shit." Johnny said looking at her. "Really? And I thought this look was starting to work for me." He untied her and Pierce, she tore the man shirt up to wrap her leg and hand. She through her arm around Johnny and took one of the guns from Asha. They walked through the door to the hallway, the alarms were going off so they had to move fast. They ran down a bunch of hallways before realizing they were lost. "Kinzie, we need some help here, can you navigate us out?" Johnny asked. "Yeah give me a second , let me pull up the building layout." "We don't really have a second here." Asha said. A few guys came running up on them, all of them began firing. "Ok guys what floor are you on?" They each looked around to see if there was a sign. "How the fuck do we know, we're in the middle of a hallway. "Is there any rooms near you?" "Uh yeah the medical facility is to our right." Johnny said. Lilly pulled her arm from around him and limped over to the doors. She shot the screen to unlock it and the doors opened up. She went to the cabinets and looked for galls and anything to clean the wound. She poured some alcohol on the wound, Asha walked in and helped her look. She grabbed a needle and walked over to her, she jammed in it her leg by the cut then in her hand. "This will deaden the nerves for a bit." Asha said. Lilly wrapped both up with proper bandages then went back to the group. "Okay so were going to go down the hall and apparently crawl up through a broke down elevator shaft to the next floor and then she will guide us out from there." Johnny said as they rejoined the group. They reached the shaft, Asha Ben and Pierce crawled up first, Johnny helped her in and then Ben and Pierce pulled her up. "Okay now which way?" "You need to go straight down the hall then turn down the second hallway to your right. You'll need to crawl through a air vent to the other side, when you get in that room be very quiet, you'll be above a lot of them." "wait how do we get across?" Pierce asked. "There are pipes that run across I think it could probably hold about three at a time." "Boy do I love this job." Lilly said as she started to walk down the hall. They made it through the building without getting caught and made it to the vent. When they had all reached the other side a guy came crawling through and spotted them. Before he could say anything Johnny slammed him against the wall with his hand over his mouth and cut his throat. He laid the guy down on the edge and crawled across the pipes, when they reached the other side, they body fell down and alerted the men, they looked up and saw them running across the edge and began to shoot at them. They jumped through a window in a room. They crawled across the floor and reached the hall way, they ran down the hall to a window that lead outside. Lilly shot the glass and they all jumped out. She landed on her knee. She started bleeding through the pad really bad but continued to run. When they reached the safe point she collapsed.

She woke up at the house in bed, she reached under the covers rubbing her knee. She looked over at her night stand there was a pill bottle, bottle of water and note. She sat up in the bed and noticed her finger had been reattached and her hand was bandaged. She grabbed the pills and water, they were painkillers prescribed to her. She took two and grabbed the note.

Lilly,

When you wake up, we're all waiting for you at the White House, take your time and be careful.

-J

She crumbled it up and throw it on the bed. She slid her legs to the side of the bed and tried to stand but it was to painful trying to walk, she grabbed the crutches and pulled herself up on them. When she walked out the door she heard someone downstairs, she went into the hall bathroom and grabbed the gun under the sink. She peaked around the corner and moved to the stairs, she moved slowly down them, once she was at the bottom she a shadow in the kitchen and stood on the side of the wall waiting for them to walk back through. She heard the footsteps coming closer, she put the gun in the face of the cleaning lady as she walked in. "Mademoiselle." She screamed. Lilly dropped her gun and let out a deep sigh, "Sorry, you scared me." The cleaning lady walked away and went back to cleaning. Lilly went back up stairs and got ready to go she dressed comfy that day. She grabbed her gym pants and wore a jacket over her tank top. Even though she loves her heels, it was a converse kind of day, she left her hair down and put on simple make-up.

When she went to walk out of the house to secret service guys were standing guard. "Seriously, is there a reason you guys are here?" She asked walking through them. "We were told to watch the house and not let anybody in." She rolled her eyes and went to get in her SUV when the guys stopped her, "Ma'am we can't let you drive." "Why the fuck not? Trust me I've drove on a lot worse then two pain killers." "I'm sorry but in your condition it could restrict your reaction time." She slammed the door and got in the back of the limo.

By the time they had reached the White House she had only got even more mad. She hopped the steps and went inside as she stood in the front lobby she yelled out, "Who the fuck decided I wasn't able to drive anymore?" In the conference room the gang was reading the report from Kenzie. "She's here." Johnny said never looking up from his file. He sat up in the chair and laid the file down. Everybody just sat there looking to him, "Seriously are the rest of you to scared to deal with her?" he asked. "She tends to listen to you better, plus she won't try to hit you." Pierce said. "She might now." Johnny said walking out the door. He could hear her yelling at everyone downstairs as he walked down the hall to the lobby. When he reached the stairs she was attempting to hit someone with a crutch. "I did." he said walking down the steps. She gave him a dirty look then hopped towards him really fast. "Who the hell do you think you are to tell me I can't do anything, after walking out on me and then magically popping back up?" "I missed you too. Now before you decided to kill someone why don't you come upstairs and join the rest of us." He said reaching his hand out for her. "I don't need your god damn help." She said hopping up the steps one at a time. She didn't say anything the whole time they walked next to each other.

She walked in and sat at the head of the table. "Good to you're in a good mood this morning." Kinzie said. Lilly just looked at her and grabbed a file. "Considering we didn't get anything we need in the last mission and we almost lost two members, I'd say it safe say it was a big giant failure." Lilly cut her eyes at her, "If you'd like to go and do this shit yourself just say so, I'd be more than happy to hide behind a computer." "Please you do good to put gas in your own car what makes you think you could do my job." "I'm sure Matt could show me." Kinzie's eyes widen and she stood up leaning over the table and yelling at Lilly. Lilly started to yell back. "Shut the hell up both of you! Damn. Is every woman here ragging or something?" Pierce said looking back and forth between the two. Lilly looked at him then stood up and left the room. Johnny sighed and went after her. She was walking in her office. "What the hell is up with you?" He asked. "A lot." "No shit, but what is it today? Is it because I didn't want you driving? If it was that big of a problem then shit go for a joy ride." He said tossing his keys on the desk. "Today? It's the same thing it's been for the past months. YOU! You just take off and all I get is one phone call then out of thin fucking air you pop back up. What the hell was so important you couldn't even tell me good bye and then you have to hide it from me?" He walked in the room and sat down in front of her. "I'm sorry, one day we'll talk about but right now just isn't the best time." She just looked at him and then stood up and walked out of the room.

She went outside to the garden and sat down looking at all the flowers and smoked a cigarette. Ben came walking up and sat down next to her and looked at the flowers with her. "Good to see you back, looks like you two are more a like then ever now." Ben said joking about their knees. She couldn't help smile even though she was mad. "He would be so mad at you right now, if he was still here and saw you smoking here." Ben said turning to face her. "I know, but this is my place. The place I come to think, cry, drink, now smoke. It helps me not be so mad when I look at what all he did." They sat quiet for a few seconds then,"What's going on with you today?" He asked. She had really began to think of Ben like a mentor and trust his opinion, "I don't know I thought I'd be happy to have him back, but I'm mad at him." "It's only because you don't understand what went on, I'm sure a little bit on you is happy to see him back." "If there is it deep in there, has he told you guys where he went?" "No, we haven't asked, you and him are a lot alike which is why you two work so well, you both love to kill shit, have a smart ass mouth, and when you want to talk about something you do, if you don't then you just don't. He will tell you eventually. Now put down your cigarette and go see him, be happy, he's home go have lots of the dirty nasty sex you desperately need." She laughed "Thank you Ben." He nodded his head and helped her stand up.

She walked back in and saw him talking to Pierce in the lobby, she stopped walking and just stared for a few seconds, she was being childish for being mad at him instead she should be happy and thank him for showing up when he did or else she wouldn't be standing there. When Pierce walked off she started to walk towards him and he just watched her come closer. She looked down at the ground then back up to him, "I'm sorry for getting mad and yelling at you this morning." He did that adorable smirk he does and crossed his arms. "Thank you for showing up like you did, I missed you so much and I am so glad your back." Before she could continues her rambling he just pulled her into a kiss. She let go of her crutches and wrapped her arms around his neck, she opened her mouth to deepen the kiss and squeezed him tighter. "So you think they'll make it?" Pierce asked Ben staring over at them. "Oh yeah, well that is if they ever get their heads out their asses." "Hmph, I still think it's a bad idea." "Well no shit, they are two way fucked up individuals, he's still recovering from losing Aisha and the rest of the shit he's been through, then she's got so many trust issues Dr. Phil couldn't fix her ass. But then again they are just what each other needs. This will end one of two ways either they'll get the happy ever after everybody wants or one will be dead." Pierce stop smiling and nodded his head slowly agreeing. "Would you two stop, they have just as much of chance as any of us. Hell in my opinion one they were made for each other." Asha said walking up to them. " What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Pierce said getting on the defensive. "Chill out, think about it normal people don't kill others for joy, who would seriously put up with that." "Charles Manson." Ben said. "Okay he might but they just seem to get each other. All I'm saying is have some faith in them, after all you were willing to follow her to the end of earth." She walked away. Ben and Pierce went to the bar area.

She broke the kiss and laid her forehead against his mouth, she looked up to him and smiled, "Would you get my crutches?" She said in a kidish way. He just smiled and picked them up. "I'm going to go up stairs and apologize to Kinzie." She turned and walked away, she would turn and look back every few steps as if he would disappear again. She hopped down the hall and like always Kinzie was neck deep in her computer, "Hey sorry about lashing out at you this morning." "It's fine, I'm not worried about it but right now I'm a little busy, we can have this family moment later." Lilly just smiled and went to her office. When she opened the door, the lawyer was in there waiting for her. "So he's back, you ready to sign all of these?" He asked in a peppy way. She went to her chair and sat down, "Uhm no actually I still want to put them on hold but just for a little while longer." "That's fine, have you told him yet?" "No, this is my first day back and think we've said a total of like four words to each other, I'll let you know when though." The man smiled and stood up to shake her hand but she just faked a smile and looked towards the door. He grabbed his brief case and walked out.

Johnny came walking up when he was walking out, "Who the hell was that?" "No body, someone selling business ideas to us again."she said trying avoid eye contact. "I swear you'd think being the president shit like that would stop." She just laughed and looked away from him. "So I figured since your healing still, for now you can just wear it around your neck", she looked up to him holding the ring on a necklace. "Yeah, just sit it down I'll put it on in a little bit but I need to make some phones calls real quick." He wasn't as dumb as she wanted him to be, he knew something was wrong but didn't want to push it then. He laid it down and walked out of the room closing the door.

She picked the ring up and looked at it, she thought to herself about how she was happy being with him but still felt it was a giant mistake, she went through all kinds of reasons to walk away and reasons to stay. Pierce burst in the room and scared the shit out of her making her drop the ring. "Fuck Pierce haven't you heard of knocking." " I like making more memorable entrances." She just looked at him smiling shaking her head, "Yeah well the day I shoot your ass will be pretty memorable for the both of us." He walked in laughing and plopped down in one of the chairs, "So he finally came home, bet your happy at least you will be later." She just looked at him, " If you're trying to make a sex joke, don't plan on it, My leg is pretty fucked up." "Sooo now that it's just me and you wanna tell me what's wrong." "What the hell are you talking about?" She said nervously. "Yeah, see I know you and I may have seen the lawyer leaving, now you're all boo hoo I'm still depressed." " Because I know you won't go away till I tell you, I still feel like we shouldn't have tried to make this into something. We should have just stayed friends and killed shit together." "Well I'm no expert in love but what I can tell you is you seem happier with him, except for today. You probably just have PTSD and it's making you second guess everything, just remember friendships can become relationships but they can never go back and be the same." She smiled at him, "I knew I kept you around for something." He just smiled and stood up, "Just think about it Boss, remember how sad you were when he was gone and wanted him back. It's like Bill Cosby says "Decide that you want it more than your afraid of it." She did a half smile and nodded her head.

Later on when everybody was getting ready to leave, Paige walked down the hall and saw she was in her room looking over paper work. She walked in and sat down in the chair, " Hey do you have a second we could talk." Lilly never looked up at her, " Yeah." "So I can't help but feel like we got off on the wrong foot and I think it's because we don't know each other I mean with me being a part of your team now-" Lilly started laughing and looked up to her, "OK for starters you are not on my team I don't trust you, no more than I trust the tabloids, second you don't need to know, most people who work for me don't even know my real name. So before you come in trying to be my friend realize I don't like you and the only reason your here is because you know how your family works and you're doing a shit job at that or else my finger wouldn't have gotten chopped off and I wouldn't be on crutches, as soon as this is all over I'm done with you and I will never see you again." "So what you're just going to kill me like rest?" "No unless you give me a reason to, you and prince charming will run off and like I said I will never see you again." Paige just looked at her, "You can leave now." Paige stood up and walked out and went back to helping Kinzie with coordinating another attack. Lilly finished up signing a few papers then turn the lights off and left her room. She went downstairs and got back in the limo to go home. She felt bad not telling Johnny bye before she left but she just needed more time.

He went to her office looking for her and to see if she was ready to go home but she was already gone. When he walked out of her room he asked one of the security guys in the hall if he had saw her and he told Johnny she had already left for the day. He went outside and got in his car and drove faster then normal home but that was probably due to him being mad. "So you want to tell me what's going on?" He asked as he walked in the kitchen watching her attempted to cook a microwave meal. "Well I'm wishing the fridge was closer to the microwave right now." He walked in the room and put it in there for her and started it then turned to look at her. She saw he had a envelope in his hand and knew exactly what it was. She looked up to his face and sighed then looked down. She started to talk but he interrupted her. "Is this what you want." " I don't know, I haven't actually decided yet." He pulled the papers out and signed by his name then handed them to her and walked out of then room. She just looked down at the signatures for a few seconds, when she made it up the steps and went into their room he was grabbing some of his stuff. " I filed for a separation because I thought you left me, not because I didn't love you. I figure something had happened and you were gone, you leaving your ring behind only increased my speculation that you didn't want this." He turn around looking at her, "If I didn't want this I wouldn't have asked you, I left the ring because if something had happen I didn't want any chance of people coming after you, I want you and the trouble that comes with you, everything. I just don't want what happened back in Stilwater to happen again." She walked over to the bed and sat down. "It won't." She said looking over to him. " It does, if we hadn't shown up you really think you would've gotten out of there alive. I lost the woman I loved once, I don't want to lose another because some asshole wants to hurt me." "How's your hand by the way?" "It's fine, I've had a lot worse cuts before." "I'm not Aisha and I won't ever be or try to, so if I'm just a rebound or you trying to replace her, it won't happen." He walked over on the bed and sat down next to her, "I know, no one will ever replace her or give me the same feelings as she did, but I do care about you and I don't regret any of this, I told you before me and you is different from me and her. So if you still want to be here with me, then do it but don't do this high school in and out shit." He stood up and grabbed the bag off the floor then walked out of the room. She sat there thinking to herself for a few seconds then stood up and went after him.

She hopped on her crutches down the hallway yelling his name, when she got to the top of the steps he had already walked out. She threw her crutches down the steps and sat down holding her leg up in the air, scooting down them. She staying sit and dragged her body across the floor. She used the table in the foyer to pull herself up and tried to walk to the door. She opened it and saw him pulling away, she tried to run down the steps but fell down. It had started raining really hard, he looked at the rear view mirror and saw her trying to get back up and immediately hit his brakes and put the car in park. He jumped out the car and ran back to her. He reached his hand, she grabbed his hand and he pulled her up to him. "I do. I still want this, don't go...I'm scared as hell still, I probably always will be but I love you and a life scared to want you and be with you is better then a life without you. You make me feel complete and for some reason my life just seems better with you around, after everything that's happened between us going back to what we were before would be impossible and I don't want to anyways. Nobody comes close to you, no one makes me feel the way you do. I wish I could say you're just a want but I can't because I need you around. So please just stay." He pushed the hair from her face and pulled her lips to his. He she wrapped both arms around him and opened her mouth to deepen the kiss between the two of them. She kept pulling him harder up to her. He finally pulled away so he could breathe and whispered. " I don't want to go back either." He put both hand on the side of her face and slowly put his lips to hers and kissed her passionately.

He picked her up and carried her back in the house, when they got inside he sat her down. They just looked at each other for a minute. They were both soaking wet, her hair was clinging together and her eye liner was running under her eyes, but to him she was still as beautiful as the day they were married. She smiled up to him innocently and pulled his jacket off, he smirked and grabbed her zipper pulling it down then sliding it off her shoulders letting it fall behind her, next was her tank top, after he got it over her head she unbutton his shirt and pushed it off of him. He leaned down and started to kiss her then he started kissing on her neck and pulled her bra strap down as he kissed her shoulder. She undid his belt and unzipped his pants. He pushed them off and reached behind her knocking everything off the table behind them, he picked her up and sat her up there. He grabbed her waist band pulling her gym pants down then picked her up again and carried her up the steps to their room and laid her back on the bed. He quickly got out his boxers and leaned back over her kissing his way down her body when he reached her hips he tore her panties down the side getting them off her, She dug her nails into the bed as he went down on her and moaned. He rubbed his hand up her body as he came back up, his eyes followed his hand looking at her tattoos and scars, he knew the story to each and everyone of them then finally back up to her face. He could see his whole future in her bright blue eyes and slowly leaned down to kiss her again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and when he pushed into her she let out a little moan and looked into his eyes, while he started to thrust slowly, she smiled looking at him and pulled him back down to kiss her again. The wetter she got the faster he moved. He lift his body off of her and watched as she moaned and bit her lip. He moved his hand down to her hip moving her body in rhythm with his. She dug her nails in his back as hard she could and ended up breaking one. His back started burning down the marks, which only made him go harder. "Holy shit, this is amazing." She whispered in between moans, he just smiled. When he finally came he laid his head on her chest and could hear her heart beating fast. They were both breathing really hard and stayed like that for a few seconds, then he lifted his head up and looked at her. The lights had went out from the thunderstorm, when the lightning flashed he would see her staring back at him, he leaned back down to kiss her. He rolled over and wrapped his arms around her tiny frame. She love to just lay in his arms and look at him. She rubbed the side of his face lightly with her finger tips and realized how much she had missed him. She moved over closer to him and held on to him as tight as she could. Nothing in the world could ever make her feel as safe he did. She wouldn't let go for anything in the world. He just wrapped his arms around her and laid his head against the top of hers.

The next morning when she woke up she was laying against his hard bare chest. She closed her eyes and wished the moment would never end. He kissed the top of her head and held on to her tighter. She smiled and kissed his chest, then looked up to him. "Thank you, for coming home." "You should have known I would. I can only go so long without you." She smiled "I only wish you could have met this one guy, he was the bartender as the White House. He was so sweet and help me get through losing you." Johnny moved the hair out of her eyes, "You never lost babe, I'm right here. I had a few things to take care of and now I'm home." Lilly pulled her self up the bed so she would lay eye level with him. She didn't say anything else just looked at him and slowly put her lips to his, she opened her mouth just enough to fit his bottom lip in between hers. She pulled at the back of his head trying to pull him closer and kissing him harder, he rolled over on side and leaned over the top of her. He moved one of his hands to her hip, she moved her hand from his face down his back. They laid in bed together making out and making up for the time he was gone.

It took her a few months to heal. She was finally able to walk and was starting to do her training again. She was doing hand to hand combat with recruits but none of them were even a challenge to her anymore. Johnny walked in and watched her pin another to the floor, "Seriously? None of you can beat me, are you guys just taking it easy on me or something?" She said facing the recruits, "I won't." Johnny said walking to her taking off his shirt. She started smiling and tighten her gloves back up. Pierce and Asha had been in there training and saw them about to face off, they ran to the bleachers to watch, "I got fifty on Gat." Pierce nudged her with his arm saying. "Whatever she will totally take him, plus she's his wife he'll take it easy on her." She said back. "Pssh you obviously haven't been around Gat enough yet." They both just stared as they squared off.

"When I beat your ass you can't get mad at me." He said putting gloves on. "Don't worry I won't because your not going to" She said with a cocky smile. He took a few steps towards her and swung his fist, she ducked and dodged them leaning towards him swinging back. She tried to kick him but he jumped out of the way. He backed up a few steps, she went running at him when he rolled towards her and grabbed her by the hips pulling her back down with him. He had her on her back and laid over her, "I told you sweetheart you can't touch a pro." She smiled and pulled her legs up wrapping them around his head flipping him over, "A pro at kissing my ass maybe." He stood up with her around his neck still, She leaned back and flipped off him. She stood up and went back after him, he acted like he was gonna swing and as she went to dodge him he clothes lined her knocking her down. "Sorry babe but you have Pierce for that." She was out of breath laying on her back smiling, she swung her leg out and tripped him from behind. They rolled over at the same time but she got up before him and put him in a head lock but he flipped her over his shoulder, she landed on her back again and stood half way up tackling him to the ground, they rolled over several times before separating, She stood up and dropped kicked him while he tried to get up, he fell back to the floor. He grabbed her leg and flipped her on her stomach pulling her leg up to her head, She took the other leg and hit him the back of the head. They both got to their feet she swung several times trying to hit and kick him but missed several time he finally stopped backing up, she bumped into him and stopped to look up at him, "What you giving up?" She asked. He smiled and picked her up under her butt, she wrapped her hands around the back of his neck, "Never." He slammed her down on her back, she laid there out of breath. He through his arms up as everybody clapped, then leaned down to her face, "Still can't beat me." Pierce started laughing and reached his hand over to Asha. Lilly smiled up to him reaching her hand up and grabbed his forearm she put her feet in between his neck and shoulder flipping him over to ground with him. They were both out of breath and tired, "I'd say I just did." He smack her ass and smiled.

"I believe you owe me fifty bucks now." Asha said Pierce dropped his head. "Woo you go girl." She yelled as she walked by, Lilly laid on the ground smiling. She rolled over and stood up then help Johnny off the floor. She smiled and kissed his cheek then walked away. She walked into the shower rooms and stripped down, she was washing off whenever she was popped on the ass with a towel. She turned to see Johnny standing there completely naked, she laughed and pulled him in with her.

When they got home she was extremely tired from training all day and went up stairs to strip down, she was sitting on the floor in her tank top and panties rubbing her knee when Johnny walked in the room, he leaned down and kissed her real quick, "Knee hurting?" He asked as he walked to his side of the bed pulling the sheets back, "Just a little bit." She stood up and crawled up the bed as he dropped his pants and got in with her. He turned the lights off and cuddle up with her, "And to thank if I hadn't busted out of jail all those years back and saved your ass I wouldn't be doing this now." She said as she laid on his arm. "I was so glad to see you that day. I would have went straight for chair no doubt." "Don't worry, I wouldn't have let them fry you babe." she said with a laugh. He pulled her on top of him and squeezed her tightly, "I owe everything to you babe." she laid her head on his shoulder, "No you don't because there is nothing I wouldn't do to have one more day with you." He smiled at her and sat up then reached down to her knee and massaged it for her. Even though it hurt a little it was making it feel better, she loved the way his hands felt on her skin. "Tomorrow is going to suck some major dick" She said laying back on the bed. "Yeah but it'll be alright, you can handle yourself." "Well no shit I can, I just hate that you won't be there with me." She said. "Yeah but it's for the best and you know Kinzie is right on this one, they won't expect us in two different places." Lilly scrunched her face up knowing he was right. She pulled him up to her, turned the lights off and laid up against him. She laid there hoping and praying thing would go smoothly.

The next morning she woke up and rolled over looking at the clock, her team was leaving out before his. She got a shower and got ready to go, she pulled her hair up and went to the closet she grabbed her black knee high boots and black pants. She wore a gray vest and black cardigan. She walked over to him sleeping kissed the side of his face and walked out. The whole drive over was quiet she was thinking about everything that was going on now and how much things changed over the past 10 years. She was glad she listen to Pierce and Ben and decided to stick out through the doubt he really did make her happy but she was also sad to have lost everyone they had, she thought about Shaundi and how she missed her and Pierce going back and forth arguing, she missed carols as well. If it hadn't been for him she never would have got out or saved Johnny. He was such a sweet kid and because of him they were where they are today really. She hated the fact her happiness today came from Aisha passing. It hit Johnny hard and they never thought he'd come back from it but he manged and got through it. She wasn't really all that close to her but he loved her and there for Lilly respected her and saw her as part of the crew. Lin was an amazing driver and nobody would ever be bale to replace her or her skill. Oleg was so smart and plus Pierce really loved to sit and play him in chess, plus she was pretty sure Kinzie had a thing for him. Josh was annoying at times but he was alright and Matt would of loved to met him. Viola was cold in the beginning but she understood her pain in a way, she saw her sister die and Lilly thought she heard Johnny die. Still even for a cold and hurt woman she came around and they really bonded over their loss and grew closer as friends. In that moment she wished nothing more than her team be there to celebrate everything with them. Even if it meant having to give him up, she knows how good it would have felt to them all.

When she arrived Pierce and Kinzie were already there. Lilly and Pierce and Matt would be leading this one and Johnny, Ben and Asha would be leading theirs. They grabbed the guns they wanted and the few recruits they felt were skilled enough and headed for the plane. "We are flying to the other side of the country then we will be taking a boat. This mission is all about being a distraction so, we get to have all the fun destroying shit. My only concern is that everybody in gets out." She said before boarding. Once on the plane she poured herself a nice little drink and set down. Pierce pulled out a deck of cards and sat down across from her. She smirked, "Hell yes! What will it be this time?" " The usual." Pierce said shuffling the cards. "Hey Matt why don't you join, I know it's not on a computer but the same rules apply." She said. "Thank you very much but I don't do everything on the computer." Matt said walking over and sitting down to play. "So Matt how old were you when you finally lost your virginity?" Pierce asked being a smart ass. " Seriously do you guys even know how to have normal conversation or is immaturity all you know?" "Excuse me little boy, Keith David ain't here to keep me from beating your ass this time." Pierce said. Lilly set there laughing, "Okay you two, Matt don't be so uptight it's really not our thing. Pierce chill out, go drink some Saints Flow or something, now can we play a game of cards and not have a fight?" Pierce sat down and continued looking at his cards. Matt would look up at Pierce every so often to make sure he was going to attack him. They played a few rounds then Matt called it a night and went to get some sleep before landing. "So Boss why did you let him in after he tried to have you killed and even attempted it himself." "You know how I am live and let go." "No your not either." He said laughing. " You're right I'm not, but it's like I told Kinzie two computer geniuses are better then one and he could really help us." " You don't think he'll turn on you?" "Not really I mean it's like he said I had the chance to kill him a long time ago and I didn't, I think he knows if he tried, this time I would kill him." Pierce shrugged his shoulder and agreed with her.

When they landed and jumped on the boat they were pretty quiet no body really said much then she noticed Pierce looking at two of the recruits and flirting with them. She just kept looking at him and smiling. When the two girls realized he was flirting with both they started fighting and one girl fell out of the boat. Lilly rolled her eyes and punched Pierce in the shoulder, "Seriously, now we're one man down." "Hey man, just think of this way she was to weak to fight off another girl she would have probably fucked this up too." "True very true, just wait till we're back home to flirt with these bitches. "Uhm excuses me but I'm not cool with you calling me a bitch! You're a good one to ta-" One on the recruits tried to say but Lilly just pulled a gun and shot her, " One more gone won't matter." Pierce laughed and agreed with her.

When they got on the land they grabbed a truck in a parking lot, She drove and Pierce sat up front with her, She was driving down the road like normal when Pierce turned the radio on and searched through the songs, Obesessed by Mariah Carey was on Pierce was breaking it down and getting in to it when Lilly reached over hitting the off button, "Don't ever do that again or I'll throw you out the car. They just laughed as he looked for another song. Funky Cold Madina came on, "You touch it and I'll cut you I swear." Lilly said. They sang word for word and laughed all the way to the area.

They all jumped out and started shooting up buildings and destroying the town. Lilly and Pierce were walking around shooting random shit and throwing grenades, " You know who I miss more than anything." Pierce said as they casually walked down the street. "Who Shaundi?" "Hell no she was always so damn hateful, I mean ya I miss her some but the one I really miss Oleg, that big mother was a damn fine chess player but we still didn't finish a game." She just laughed and thought about how they took it so serious when it was just a game to her. " I miss Z." She said as she shot the window out of a building and tossed a grenade inside. "Seriously?" Pierce asked looking at her, " Yeah I mean, he was cool as shit." Pierce laughed and looked behind them as the sound of sirens grew louder. " Bout damn time." She said putting a new clip in her gun. They ran up the stairs to top of a building, she pulled the sniper rifle off and looked through the scope at the in coming cars. "How many?" "Hmm I'd say about five clips." "That's it?" She stopped looking through the scope and turn towards him "In each gun." He reload each one and got ready.

Johnny, Ben and Asha were sitting on the helicopter flying over to the main target area, "Man I should have went on the trip, they get to blow shit up and kill people not sneak around and steal shit like pussies." He said talking to Ben. "Yeah but we need someone with your expertise in shooting if shit goes wrong." Ben said. Johnny rolled his eyes and wondered if she was okay. They repelled down to the ground and looked at the buildings entrance through binoculars. " Now I know how she likes to just run in and kill everything and even though it works for her, we need to do this a little different. We need to be extra cautious. I say we take the two guys out front out at the same time. Ben and Johnny got the two men in sites and shot them. They moved from their spot to get a better angle and so their cover wouldn't be blown. After a few minutes they climbed down the hill and ran over to the building. Ben and Johnny stripped the two men of their clothing and took their badges. They walked in the building like it was nothing, shockingly to their surprise nobody recognized them. They found the lab room and went inside. Ben put a USB in the computer and downloaded the files on weapons they had been making while Johnny looked for the gun Kinzie wanted. He put it in a box and carried it out. When they walked through the building they heard people talking about the attack where Lilly and them were. Johnny tried to listen closely to see if she was still alive but they never said. They were almost out of the building when someone noticed them and tried to stop them. Ben and him just pulled guns and ran out shooting.

Still on the top of the building shooting people Matt radioed them saying that had been successful in the other mission. "That's just great but little busy right now, why don't you pick up a gun and shoot some of these people." She said reloading. "Actually I have a little gift for you guys make sure you are down on the ground and under something." Her and Pierce just looked at each other and grabbed the bag of guns running as fast they could down the steps to the ground. All of a sudden four fighter jets came in and dropped missiles. The blast knocked them to the ground and debris fell around them. She stood up and looked at the building they were on now falling apart. She walked around the corner and saw bodies and random limbs everywhere. A bunch of the building were on fire and falling apart. Pierce walked over to her and looked as well, he lifted his arm in the air, "Hell yeah." She laughed and smacked his hand. They turned around walking off to go meet up with Matt. They climbed up the hill and found him in a tree. "What the fuck? Get your ass down here, what did you do?" She asked. He climbed down and stood in front of them grinning like an idiot, "All I did was sent an order to their air force and had them do and air strike on "us" but pin pointed their men out." She just smiled and gave him a high five too. "Nice, I think you wiped out our entire team but that was pretty smart I must say." They walked to the meet grounds and waited for the helicopter to show. After a few hours of waiting she looked over to Matt, "Did you tell them we were clear?" "Yeah hours ago, I'll check and see what's going on." " Hey Pierce you still go those cards?" " You know I do." They started playing when Matt looked up from his computer "Shit, they knew it was our helicopter and blew it up." She turned her head to him quickly, "Seriously?" "No, they are fucking with us, of course I'm serious." "We should probably move then." She said grabbing shit and taking off. "Where are we going to go?" "The hell if I know but staying put isn't good, they know we're here and sorry but I'd like to keep my digits and it's kinda hard to have sex with a fucked up knee." "Oh dear, please don't talk about you guys having sex, I'm still trying to forget the sounds." " What's wrong Matt mad he knows how to pleasure a woman." Pierce said as they ran. "Oh please, believe it or not know what I'm doing too." "Okay guys we can talk about this shit later right now we need to worry about staying alive." They ran into a building and it couldn't have been in better timing, all of a sudden a helicopter passed over and they heard breaks from trucks outside. She motioned for them to hide, they could hear men outside talking and checking the buildings. A man walked in the building and looked around, Pierce nodded towards the guy wanting to take him out she shuck her head back and forth saying no. When the man left, they smelt smoke, they were burning the buildings down she crawled to the middle of the room behind a flipped over table and the guys did the same. "We need to get out of here now." Pierce said, "If we do, we'll be killed they are still out there." "I for one don't want to burn to death!" Matt yelled. She grabbed his face putting her hand over his mouth and pulled his face close. "Do you not understand English or something they are still out there and if they hear you they will come in here and kill us, just wait we'll get out of here." The flames consumed the walls and it was getting harder for them to breathe they started choking and coughing. She stood up looking out the window, from what she could tell they were clear but just to be safe she grabbed her silencer and attached it to her gun the kicked a door open and ran out. The guys followed her and as soon as they ran out sure enough a guy was walking down the dirt road. Before he could yell she shoot him in the head. Without looking back they took off running. They ran through the city and climbed up a hill above, she turned around and saw the tail lights going the other way.

She looked to Matt and Pierce seeing they were okay. They were laying on the ground trying to catch their breath. She looked down at her leg. "Damn Boss that looks like a serious burn." Pierce said sitting up. "Yeah, but it's better than getting stabbed knee, I'll be fine. Matt try to reach them and get us out of here. They walked a little farther and met up with the second helicopter.

Once they arrived back at the White House, Johnny and Asha were on top waiting for them. She stepped off and ran over to him, she jumped up into his arms and kissed him. "You have no idea how happy I am to see you." She said smiling at him. "That's good." He said laughing. They walked back inside, she went straight to medical staff to get her leg bandaged up. Nobody was in there, "Seriously why do we even have this if nobody is in it." She said getting mad. "Chill out and get on the table." Johnny said as he walked in behind her. She went to the table and sat down. He looked at her leg and grabbed stuff to clean it and burn cream. He sat down and ripped her pant leg and cleaned the wound, when he touched it she flinched, he looked up at her, "What it hurts." She said smiling. "Don't be such a baby." He said jokingly. She just smiled at him. He put the cream on it and bandaged it up. After he was done he looked up at her and smiled, "Like I said natural disaster." "Shut up I am not." "You always find away to get hurt I swear, even if it's a little bitty paper cut." She smiled bigger and grabbed him by his shirt pulling him up to kiss her. Things began to get carried away between them and clothes started to come off. "Ay I need to get this- man is there ever a time you two don't try and have sex?" Pierce said walking in. "Ugh what do you need?" She said looking over at him. "I need to get my arm and hand bandaged up since you decided to wait till the last second to escape." She grabbed her shirt and jumped down from the table, "Well sorry but no one is in here." "What did you guys kick them out to cover this place in baby gravy too." " No dipshit, he fixed my leg." She said walking out. "Oh, you care to fix this for me man?" He said asking Johnny. Johnny looked at his arm and back to hall, "Sorry dude, I'm gonna pass and go get laid, there's the cream and bandages." He said zipping his pants grabbing his shirt off the floor, "By the way thanks for cock blocking." "Oh it's no problem." Pierce said as he walked to the sink to clean his arm.

She went to Kinzie's room and peaked in the door. "Yo, did you get what you needed." "Oh yeah and it's so much more awesome then I thought." "Awesome, I'm going home, don't call my phone for nothing even if we're under attack." "Why? What are you doing that's so important. Oh wait god ugh never mind." She shut the door and went to her office real quick, her door was open and the lights were on which was weird to her. She turned the corner and stopped dead in her tracks. Johnny came walking up and put his arms around her waist and started to say something when he looked at what she was staring at, "Shit, I meant to tell you about this. This is where I went when I was gone." She didn't say anything just stared into the room.


End file.
